Evolving
by muthawalker
Summary: Carol is evolving in this new world she's faced with. She is struggling with feelings for two very different men in her life. How will her journey affect which one she opens her heart to? AU set right before season 4. This is a Rick/Carol/Daryl story. This is my very first ever fanfiction ever! Trying to right some wrongs through wishful thinking and writing.
1. Ache

It was a few months after the former residents of Woodbury had integrated into the group. Along with them, several other survivors had been brought in by the likes of Rick, Daryl and Michonne. The prison was bustling with activity every day. The yard was filled with the laughter of children and the camaraderie of new found bonds.

Carol looked around the courtyard as she stood at the outdoor makeshift kitchen Rick and Glenn had fashioned together. It consisted of two large propane grills, which enabled Carol and others that helped with the kitchen duties to prepare hot meals to the large group of residents. There were several groups sitting around the tables nearby, enjoying the venison stew she had put together from the large deer Daryl had brought back from his hunting trip, along with some of the vegetables from Rick's garden.

Rick sat with Carl and was precariously bouncing Judith on his left knee while he tried to eat and entertain his bubbly baby girl at the same time. Carol broke out into a wide smile at the sight. He was having a heck of a time and Carl had his nose deep in a comic book, oblivious to his father's plight. Carol handed over the ladle to one of the other ladies as she quickly walked over to Rick, scooping the baby up into her arms and gave her a big kiss on her rosy cheek. Rick shot her a grateful look and began to devour his lukewarm food.

"Thank you for rescuing me. She can be quite the handful, especially when I am trying to eat." Rick said between mouthfuls. "Anytime, Rick. Anyways, she just wants her daddy's full attention. She is queen of your world. Get used to it." Carol chuckled as she lifted Judith over her head, the baby letting out a loud giggle. Rick and Carol had become closer over the past few months. She and Beth were the main caretakers of Judith and Carol spent a lot of time keeping Rick apprised of the goings on of the Council, the leadership of the prison headed up by herself, Glenn, Hershel, Sasha and Daryl.

Daryl. The hunter who had been so close to Carol for so long had come such a long way. Currently, he was gone with Michonne on another search for the Governor. He had been absent from the prison quite a bit, chasing after the Governor, hunting and supervising the runs for the group. His absence was keenly felt by Carol, she missed him a great deal, but her bond with Rick had grown ten fold in his absence. It helped ease her longing for his companionship. Rick was a great friend, they talked about their lives before the walkers, their kids, simple things like favorite movies and TV shows. They realized they had both been obsessed with the X-Files, and talked about their love of everything Mulder and Scully all the time. They had a great debate the other day on the X-Files movies. Carol had hated them, thought they cheapened the show, Rick had loved the movies, and he saw them multiple times at the theaters and had the DVD's.

Rick scooted over closer to Carl and patted the bench next to him. "Sit a spell. I feel like I haven't seen you all day." He said. "That's because you haven't. You have been elbows deep in the garden all morning. I thought you and I had a hot date with a baby and a bathtub. Wasn't I supposed to help you give Judith a bath?" Carol responded with a smirk. "I know. I got distracted by plants. By the time I made it back Beth had Judith bathed and ready. I know you were reading Jane Austen with some of the girls, so I figured I'd see you now at lunch." Rick ducked his head a little as he added, "You know I'd come and find you, I… I mean Judith and I love our Carol time." Carol felt a deep warmth spread throughout her body from Rick's words. They had come so far from the fall of the farm. Carol had her doubts for so long about his capability to lead, but now she couldn't imagine her life without him at the forefront of it. She was so grateful he was working through all his demons. Although, she would have preferred he be on the Council also, she understood his need to step back for the time being and be a parent for both the baby and Carl. She would have given anything to be able to step back herself and be a mom to Sophia. But that dream died over a year ago, on a rural Georgia farm miles away. Carol felt the familiar bubble of grief and she steeled herself for a moment and pushed it back down. She pulled Judith close to her and bent her head down and inhaled the sweet scent of baby wash and powder that emanated from the freshly washed little girl. Her scent, along with the heat that came off of Rick's body as his arm barely brushed her own, kept her from the momentary lapse into sorrow. When she looked up, she froze as the intensity of Rick's gaze burned into her. The warmth she had felt turned into an all out burn, pooling deep in her gut. She swallowed hard, but kept her icy blue eyes locked onto his. It seemed like a thousand words passed between them all at once, without a word spoken aloud.

This was not the first time they had looked at each other like that. It was happening with much more frequency, especially after the night Rick came into her cell with a portable, battery operated DVD player and the second (and in Carol's opinion, worst) X-Files movie. He also had a box of half melted snow caps they shared between them as they sat side by side, pressed against each other in her small bunk. The movie was as awful as Carol remembered it, but having him so close for 2 hours was a wonderful feeling. As the movie ended, they shared a charged moment. It was so quiet and dark and Carol swore he started leaning towards her until they heard Judith fussing from Carl and Rick's cell. He had abruptly got up and walked out and they never spoke of it. Especially since Daryl arrived back at the prison the next morning, gifting Carol with a new quilt set for her bunk, seed packets for Rick, a couple of anime novels for Carl and not one, not two, but three stuffed animals for Judith.

Carol snapped back to the present when she heard hollers from the front gate. Daryl and Michonne were back. Rick and Carol tore their gazes away from each other as Rick and Carl quickly stood up. Carl took off to go meet them. He had formed a very close bond with the swordswoman. She and Carl had their own comic book club and often could be found out in the makeshift stable area, brushing her horse, Flame. Rick hesitated in following Carl, looking back again at Carol as she sat, holding Judith as the baby nuzzled against her neck, worn out from all her earlier activities. "Go." Carol said in a low voice. "I'll take her back to your room and lay her down. She tuckered herself out." "You don't want to go meet them?" Rick asked, his brow furrowing. "I'm sure we'll find each other later. I want to get her inside where it's a little cooler. Go get the skinny and report back to me." Carol raised one eyebrow and smiled, getting up from her seat and began heading towards the door to the inside of the building.

Truth be told, Carol was glad for the excuse to not go meet Daryl right away. They had not been as close as they used to be. His constant trips with Michonne had produced an ache in Carol's heart that she was hesitant to acknowledge. Just as Carol and Daryl shared a connection of shared pain, Daryl and Michonne shared a connection of their lost loved ones. Combined with Michonne's similar strengths and commonalities with Daryl, Carol felt like a shrinking violet and figured it was only a matter of time before the two alphas became something more, if they hadn't already. Carol was certain that Daryl loved her, she just was certain it was a more familial love. Although he spent most of his time at the prison with her, either eating meals, sharing watches, coming to watch her at storytime with the kids, ending his nights sitting in her cell, cleaning his crossbow while she either read, sewed or performed some other mundane task. She figured it was because he thought she had no one else, that she was lonely. She was. She had been… that is, until she and Rick began spending more and more time together. The loneliness and ache she felt when Daryl was gone lessened more and more. She wasn't sure what it was that was happening between her and the former sheriff, but it was something she didn't want to stop. It made her feel guilty to face Daryl, and she scoffed at her ridiculousness. There was nothing between her and Daryl to feel guilty about, she scolded herself, as she stepped into the dimly lit cell block, the door closing with a thud, blocking out the sun, the noise and the view of the two men near the front gate.


	2. Gone Cold

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews and support. It means so much to me as a newbie author and fan of so many of you guys here. This story does not have a set end game yet. The characters and interactions are going to be very fluid. I'm waffling on who I want to win the girl. They need to earn it, she's so worth it. This next chapter will focus on Carol and Daryl. I will probably alternate the chapters as such. Again, thanks for the support, follows and views. CAROL ON!**

Chapter 2: Gone Cold

Carol sat in the quiet solitude of Rick's cell, watching Judith sleep peacefully in her pack and play. She wasn't sure how long she had sat there, could have been a half an hour or more. Their block was completely deserted, save for Beth in her cell. It was so quiet Carol could hear the scribbling of Beth's pencil as she wrote away in her journal and the occasional low hum as it seemed Beth worked out a lyric or two in her mind. Carol felt completely at peace in the moment and closed her eyes and soaked it all in.

Her ears perked up when she heard quiet footsteps approaching the cell. Carol assumed it would be Rick coming to check on the baby and she was a bit shocked when the sight of a very dirty and exhausted Daryl appeared at the entrance to the cell.

"Been looking for you. We just got back and I didn't see you out there. Rick didn't tell me you had the baby." Carol could hear his exhaustion in his voice, it was even more gravelly than usual. He glanced over at Judith and his face softened as he took in the sight of the slumbering baby. His eyes cut back over to Carol and he visibly sighed, shoulders slouching down, his body relaxing before her eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't come see you when you got back. The baby was fussy and Rick looked like he needed a break. Seems like he's not the only one. You look beat, was the trip rough? Any leads on that bastard's whereabouts?" Carol stood up from the bunk and slowly approached Daryl, putting her hand gently on his forearm. He surprised her again when he didn't react to her touching him. He was getting better at accepting affection. In fact, he reached over with his other hand and briefly brushed her hand with his fingers before tucking them into his jeans pocket. She left her hand on his arm but didn't add pressure. Just a simple touch but Carol felt it from her head to her toes. If she could bottle the electricity she felt when she touched him she could power the entire prison, she thought begrudgingly. She pushed that thought out of her mind quickly before it overwhelmed her. So many thoughts about him had done the same to her in the past but dwelling on them only made the ache in her chest more pronounced. She was done with feeling sad and helpless. She would never jeopardize their close relationship for fanciful feelings or girlish dreams. Those were things of the old world, not the new existence she was evolving in.

Daryl let out a deep breath before he answered her. "Nothing. No trace of that murdering asshole anywhere. Michonne's convinced we're close, but I just can't do it anymore. As much as I want to slit his throat and watch him bleed out in front of me for what he did to Merle, I don't think I can do this anymore." Daryl hung his head as he finished. "I go out there, time and time again for what? Leave the prison, abandon the Council, you, asskicker, gone for days at a time when I could be back here, providing, protecting!" He spat angrily. The frustration was coming off him in waves.

Carol became anxious at the sudden outburst of emotion from the man in front of her. She grasped his arm a little more firmly and took her other and grasped his filthy chin, which was blackened with dirt and god knows what else. She turned him with her fingers and looked him straight in the eye.

"Daryl, don't you think what you're out there doing is for nothing. It's something you need to do, for Merle, for Andrea, for all of us. You are out there protecting and providing. You're looking for the maniac that killed half the people in his town and tried to kill all of us. That's your code, the kind of man you are. The man who fights for the people he cares about, who protects them even when it endangers his own life. So don't you dare think what you have been doing means nothing. It means _everything!_" She was breathless by the time she stopped talking and took her thumb and rubbed gently at a particular nasty looking scrape on the side of his face by his mouth. She could feel Daryl panting, his breath ghosting on her fingers that still held his scruffy chin.

Daryl had been frozen in place during her little pep talk, eyes red rimmed and half closed. He closed his eyes completely, sighed audibly and opened them again, looking at Carol with an unreadable gaze.

"You sure know how to talk a man off the ledge, don't cha woman? I could have used some of your little tirades out on the road. I swear, some nights I heard you chewing my ear off, telling me to put my big boy pants on and deal with shit. I should have had taken you with me from the beginning. You probably would have found ole Phillip and chastised his ass to death." Daryl chuckled and Carol let her hand slip from his face and let go of his arm.

"I'm sure you and Michonne did just fine on your own. I would have just gotten in the way. No way I wanted to be the third wheel in your adventure." Carol was amazed at how she was able to keep the sarcasm out of her voice. Daryl tilted his head and frowned, shifting forward into her space just a tiny bit. Suddenly, Carol was inundated with the scent that was all Daryl, leather, blood, pine and sweat. She shuddered ever so slightly and tried to take a step back, but was quickly stopped by two strong hands gripping her.

"Whatcha mean?" Daryl stammered, "Ya think me and Michonne are out there doing anything more than looking for that sumbitch?" He looked at Carol almost angrily and Carol looked away as her pulse raced the longer he gripped her.

'Daryl, I wasn't implying anything. It isn't any of my business anyway. What you two do out there, on the road, I know that it is a very private, personal thing. You guys have a very special bond. That's all I meant. I don't mean to make you uncomfortable. Like I said, none of my business." Carol felt his hands begin to relax and she took the opportunity to step back away from him. She turned to check on the baby, worried she might have woken from their exchange. Luckily, Judith simply pursed her lips and snuggled into her soft yellow blanket.

Rick chose that very moment to show up at the entrance to his cell. He glanced between the man and woman standing in an uncomfortable silence. Carol almost hugged him, she was that relieved for the interruption. Things hadn't been that tense between her and Daryl since the night after the farm.

Daryl made no effort to move from the door way, however, he angled his body so Rick could squeeze in. Rick peeked at Judith, bending over to tuck the blanket around her. Carol couldn't help the warm smile that graced her face as she watched the devoted father tend to his little girl. She looked up, expecting Daryl to be watching Judith also, but instead found his eyes focused on her. He then shifted his gaze to Rick, then back to Carol, the intensity was startling. Rick stood and moved close to where Carol was.

"Thank you for helping me with her today. Beth said she was going to have a girls night with Judith and Maggie and Carl said he was going to hang out with Patrick tonight. I was wondering if you wanted another movie night. One of the Woodbury folks let me borrow Pride and Prejudice. I know you've been reading it to the girls and I must tell you I have an unabashed love for all things Keira Knightly." Rick grinned as he held up the DVD in his hand. Carol took the DVD from him, running her fingers across the front of the case.

"Imma go take a shower and wash all this shit off me." Daryl interjected suddenly. "I'll see y'all at dinner." With that, he turned quickly and disappeared from the doorway. Carol suddenly felt a lump in her throat and didn't even have a chance to reply before he was gone, his footsteps echoing down the cell block.

"He okay?" Rick asked, "He took out of here like a bat out of hell. Did something happen on his trip? He didn't mention anything when they pulled in today. He didn't say much of anything, as a matter of fact." Rick's brow was creased in concern. Carol knew how much he cared for and respected Daryl. They were as close as brothers. It made her happy to know the two men trusted each other, especially since Shane and Merle were both gone. Carol wasn't sure if it their lives depended on it, if Daryl could choose between her and Rick. They were both the two most important people in his life. Carol was grateful for her place there and she was certain Rick felt the same gratitude.

"I think he's frustrated that the trail seems to have gone cold," Carol answered. "He told me just now he doesn't want to go out again." Carol tucked the DVD under her arm and headed for the door.

Rick's eyebrows raised, he huffed and replied, "Good. It'll be nice to have him back in the fold. We've all missed his presence. I know it's been hard for him to leave so often, for so long. I know he especially doesn't like leaving you." He added meaningfully.

"Rick." Carol narrowed her eyes at him and he smiled, throwing his hands up in a show of surrender. Carol couldn't help but give a giggle and wag her finger at him. "I'll see you at my place, 8 o'clock sharp. I have a Mr. Darcy and you have a Keira Knightly to swoon over together."

She stepped out of the cell, heading towards her own. Her eyes cut towards the end of the hall. Daryl was standing there in the dimly lit block, looking right at her. She couldn't see his expression on his face. He had a towel slung over his shoulder and a bag of what Carol assumed was clean clothes in his hand. He turned and stomped off towards the directions of the showers. Carol stood and watched him walk away, the ache inside a little more pronounced than ever before.


	3. Lost in Austen

**Author's Note: Thanks again for the favorites, the follows and the reviews. This story will be told from Carol's POV. This is her story, I'd love to write Daryl or Rick but I think it'd be a little overwhelming for my first venture. But it inspires me to write more stories after this one! I'm going to try to have each chapter alternate between Carol/Rick and Carol/Daryl. This was a fun chapter for me to write. I love the Carick dynamic, even though show Rick is dead to me right now, lol. There's a little easter egg towards the end of this chapter. It ties the show and Keira Knightly's Pride and Prejudice movie together. Savvy shippers may catch it. Enjoy!**

**3. Lost in Austen**

Dinner consisted of noodles in a thin sauce, which Carol caught herself twirling around her fork absentmindedly. She sat at the table with Rick, Michonne sitting across from her next to Carl. Those two were having an intense conversation about comics, while Rick leaned into her ear and whispered, "I managed to finagle more bootleg candy for our movie night. I hope you like Twizzlers. I had to trade a basket of tomatoes for those suckers. Don't let Carl know, Twizzlers are his favorite." He bumped her with his leg.

Carol couldn't help herself, she bumped him back and laughed. When she looked up, Michonne was watching the two of them and Carol could swear she was glaring. What was her problem? Carol didn't appreciate the scrutiny and turned her attention to the warrior woman. "So Michonne, we sure are glad you and Daryl are back safe and sound. Daryl says he's not going back out again anytime soon. How about yourself?" She asked her directly.

Michonne shrugged her shoulders. "It's been hard out there. There's a lot of herds, bigger ones every time. But, I'm not gonna stop until he's dead. I might be able to convince Daryl to go back out with me. He's just sore I had to save his ass a couple times on this trip. He'll miss being out there, we make a good team." She looked pointedly at Carol. "He just needs some time to work through some things here. We've all got lots of things to work on." She turned and smiled at Carl. "I've got a couple of new comics you can borrow for you and Patrick tonight. Wanna follow me to my cell and grab them?" She asked him.

"Hell, I mean, heck yeah! Let's go. Later guys!" Carl and Michonne stood, plates in hand. Michonne nodded politely at Rick and Carol and followed Carl towards the sink and out of the dining area.

Carol noticed her leg was still pressed up against Rick's, and if he had noticed he certainly didn't say anything. She looked around the hall and took a quick head count. Nope, no Daryl. She hadn't seen him since he took off for the showers. Hopefully he was getting some much needed sleep. She turned her attention back to the handsome man next to her, very much aware at how much of him was touching her at that moment.

"Is it 8 o'clock yet? I'm ready to get lost in Austen. Make sure you bring your pillow, I'm not fighting you over mine again. Glenn got that especially for me. It's a posturepedic, " she said teasingly.

"Hmmm. I planned on forgetting mine and just using you as a body pillow." As soon as those words left his mouth, Rick's face flamed and he looked like he couldn't believe what just came out. Carol burst into laughter as she got up. She looked around and noticed most of the group had filtered out of the room.

She bent forward so her lips were barely an inch from his ear and gently raked her fingers through his ever growing thick, dark hair. "If you get me high enough on sugar, that can possibly be arranged." She whispered in his ear, her breath tickling him and causing goosebumps to appear. She didn't even wait to see his reaction. Carol turned on her heel , dropped off her plate and headed toward her cell to get ready for Rick's visit. She felt almost giddy, her footsteps light as she walked.

She changed quickly into comfortable yoga pants and a t-shirt. She thought about wearing a tank, which was her preferred choice when she was lounging in her cell, but thought better of it. Even after her shameless come-on to Rick in the dining hall, she didn't want to seem like she was throwing herself at him. A thrill shot through her when she recalled how his body had reacted to her close proximity. He had smelled so good, like soap and grass and his hair was thick and curly. She couldn't believe she had had the balls to run her fingers through his hair. She didn't know what came over her. Maybe it was the anticipation of spending several hours sitting on a bed, in a dark cell together, maybe it was the heat from his leg as it pressed against hers, maybe it was a resentful reaction to Michonne's insinuation of her ability to get Daryl to bend to her will again. She hoped it wasn't the latter. She knew in her heart it wasn't that. Her feelings for Rick had been slowly creeping up on her for weeks. They were so open with each other, had such an ease. It was so easy to be with him, to be around him. He made her feel warm and gave her a sense of contentment. She wasn't sure if he felt the same way. She knew he cared, she sensed his attraction, but knowing his overwhelming grief at losing Lori, she didn't want to push anything on him that he just wasn't ready for. Well, wasn't that just the story of her life, post-apocalyptic? She finds herself yet again attracted to someone damaged, possibly unattainable. But, unlike Daryl, it didn't feel like a lost cause with Rick. He was so open with his touches, his gazes, his feelings. Her stomached flipped as she thought about the night ahead.

She was lighting several candles around her cell when Rick cleared his throat just outside the door. "M'lady, may I please enter your humble abode? I have come bearing what one calls a deeee veee deeee player." He asked in a posh British accent.

Carol was practically beaming as she opened the curtain to let him in, closing it behind him as he entered. "Why yes, kind sir, I have been breathless with anticipation of your arrival. Please, may I pour you a cup of tea?" She gestured to the thermos of hot water she prepared especially for tonight. Next to the thermos sat two bags of Earl Grey tea. She also found plain white ceramic cups and smuggled some sugar from the pantry. She felt proud of how she accomplished her theming for their movie night.

Rick was grinning from ear to ear and nodded his head. Carol set about preparing the tea while Rick set up the DVD player. By the time she turned back to him, he was sitting cross legged on her bunk, an extremely sad looking flat pillow spread across his lap. He took the tea from her hand, his fingers catching hers as she passed it to him. "Thanks. I'm quite impressed with your whole set up. Let's get this party started!" He held up a jumbo sized package of Twizzlers and Carol nearly swooned. "I know it's not scones, but you did mention something about a sugar high." Rick's voice had almost a sultry tone and Carol felt like she had a fever. She sat down next to him on top of the quilt and scooted back until she felt the cell wall.

They watched the movie in a charged silence, side by side. Even though there was room to have a decent amount of space between them, neither seemed phased by having their bodies touching throughout the movie. They nuzzled against it each other, until Rick found himself winding his arm around Carol's body, his hand resting against her hip. Carol's heart began to beat a little faster as the hand that was now resting against her hip was now softly stroking the soft stretchy material of her pants. She in turn allowed her arm to fall against his thigh, hand landing on top of his knee. She felt like a teenager, out on a first date with her crush. She peeked at him through her peripheral vision and saw him biting his lower lip.

She turned her head towards him. He kept his eyes on the small screen but Carol could sense he had an internal battle going on inside him. Just as she opened her mouth to ask him if he was okay, she found his lips pressed against hers. He was warm, his lips soft and when he opened his mouth and tentatively touched his tongue to hers, she hummed when she tasted sweet cherries. It had been years since she had been properly kissed, Ed stopped kissing her out of any feeling or passion years ago, and Carol reveled in the feeling. She fully turned her body until their chests were touching and wrapped her hands around his neck. Rick had a fierce grip on the back of her head, his fingers softly tangling in her growing silver curls. The movie credits were rolling, but were completely ignored by the two people locked in a heated embrace on the bunk.

Just as Carol became swept up completely into the kiss, Rick pulled back, resting his forehead against her own. He had his eyes closed and was breathing hard. They sat there like that, foreheads touching, breathing into each other mouths. Rick leaned forward and kissed her again, his hand moving down to the small of her back. The kiss was brief and Carol felt light headed when it ended. Rick didn't move his hand and began to trace small circles over her shirt.

"Carol," Rick began. Carol pressed two fingers against his mouth. "No. No regrets. This has been an amazing night. I haven't felt like this in so long. I don't want to ruin it by your over analyzing." Carol gave him a sweet smile and moved out of his embrace. She got up, popped the DVD out of the player and put it back into its case. Rick got up and Carol handed him the DVD player and case. He headed towards the front of the cell before pausing and turning towards Carol.

"Thank you for tonight. I haven't felt this way in, well, a long time. I don't know what this is between us, Carol, but all I know is it feels right to me. I like this. I like us. Do you think you could like "us" too?" Rick asked quietly.

Carol walked straight up to him and hugged him tightly. "I feel the same way. Now that I have sufficiently been bewitched by my own Mr. Darcy, I'm headed to bed. Meet me at the kitchen in the morning? I have breakfast duty." She let go and kissed him on the side of his mouth. Rick took one last lingering look at the woman in front of him and left to head to his cell.

Carol blew out the candles and slipped under her quilt. Her lips were still tingling and she licked them unconsciously. Images of the movie and the clinch with Rick flickered through her mind. As her eyelids began to droop, the last image she had was of a man, his face obscured by the sun, walking through a field in the early light of dawn.


	4. Blind

**Author's Note: I want to thank everyone who is reading and reviewing my story. I want to explain the little mystery from chapter 3. In the Pride and Prejudice movie with Miss Knightley, there was the climactic scene at the end with Mr. Darcy walking towards her in the dawn. Totally swoon worthy! When**** I watched the scene with Daryl walking towards Carol's "grave" with the Cherokee Rose in season 3, I had an overwhelming sense of deja vu. I called that Daryl's Mr. Darcy moment. If I had to compare Austen characters, I'd say Daryl was more a Captain Wentworth and Rick more Edward Ferrars though. This chapter should explain why Carol has been more open about a relationship with Rick. Just know, whatever happens going forward, Daryl is still very much in the picture, no matter how hard Carol tries to deny it. I hope you enjoy...**

**4. Blind****  
**

The morning started way too early for Carol's liking. Her sleep had been restless, thoughts of Daryl's return and her searing kiss with Rick swirling around her head. She felt almost a sense of vertigo as she got out of bed and began dressing. She hurried out to the outdoor kitchen to start preparing the morning meal, her steps not as light as they were yesterday. Meal time flew by, and although Rick came down to eat breakfast, the two didn't have a chance to talk. One of the others that had kitchen duty was out with a burn to the hand they received the day before. Carol was nonstop and only was able to eat for herself by nibbling as she cooked and dished out the meals for everyone. Rick and Michonne were heading just outside the prison to check the snares, so all Carol got was a wink and a wave as he left. Carol was so focused on finishing up the morning meal she didn't hear the silent hunter as he came up behind her.

"Morning," he drawled, "anything left for me?" Carol gave him a smile and nodded, reaching down to retrieve the large bowl of oatmeal she had kept warm on the grill just for him. He took it from her with his trademark half smile. Instead of sitting down at a table with one of the few stragglers left over, he leaned against the countertop and started eating the gruel. He didn't even budge when she had to reach around him a few times to clean up.

Carol felt that familiar feeling of vertigo come up again as she reached past him to retrieve a clean dish towel. Her breasts brushed against his torso and she was flabbergasted he made no move to flinch or retreat. In fact, he stopped her by grasping her waist and she was moving back into place. They were flush against each other, in broad daylight, in front of other members of the group. The look he gave her was only what she could describe as predatory. His eyes were dark, slitted and his mouth was set in a firm line. They stood together like that for a few tense moments.

"How was the movie?" Daryl asked in a soft, low voice. His tone contrasted so much with the burning gaze he had captured her with. She couldn't seem to find her voice, she felt like she had that dish towel stuffed in her mouth. The muscles in his jaw twitched visibly and his fingers at her waist fluttered, pressing her into him a little further. Carol felt tears sting her eyes. She couldn't find the words to tell Daryl about what happened with Rick last night. She had convinced herself for so long that Daryl didn't desire her as a woman, didn't think of her in that way. In that very moment in his arms she realized how she might have been simply blind. She had hardened herself to the thought of a chance with the brash redneck because she had been petrified of rejection. She had valued her friendship with him above anything else and had grieved for a love she thought would never be. She remembered the first night after he had left with his brother. Carol had sat in her cell, quietly sobbing. She heard the tip tapping of Hershel's crutches as he approached her. He sat in a chair across from her and laid a gentle hand on her own.

"How pathetic is it to wake up one day and realize you're the only one in your own love story?" she cried, "All this time I thought there was something, that he felt something. I deluded myself into thinking that because he looked so hard for my girl, saved me after the farm, found me in the tombs, that it meant he cared for me a little more than anyone else. I'm such a fool." She angrily wiped the tears that dripped down her face. "He only did it because that is the kind of man Daryl Dixon is. A good man, the best kind of man. A man of honor." She couldn't bear to look at Hershel. His face was so kind and sympathetic, she wanted to chuck him out on his good leg. She didn't want sympathy, she want to curl up and wallow in her sorrow. Hershel stroked her hand, shushing her.

"That boy is one of the best men I have ever known. I also know it must be killing him to walk away from us, from you. I may be an old man with one leg, but I still have my eyes, young lady. That boy cares for you deeply, I'm pretty sure he loves you. Even if he never comes back, you need to know that you weren't the only one that saw something." Hershel took a deep breath and continued, "But you can't fall apart. He would pitch a good Dixon fit if he saw you like this. You have all of us and we are all family. You won't ever be alone." Hershel looked at her meaningfully, patted her hand and left the cell. When Daryl came back right after that, Carol was so relieved and happy, but she refused to have any hope beyond that. It was that day she decided to let go of what her heart had so desperately wanted.

Carol shook her head as she brought herself out of those vivid memories. Then she remembered where she was and who she was pressing against. It was also evident to her that Daryl was responding to their intimate touch. She flushed and shifted so her lower half was no longer touching his. He would not release his grip on her waist though. "Daryl, I need to tell you something." Carol's voice sounded scratchy, like it hadn't been used in years. "Once I finish up here can we meet somewhere where we can talk… alone?" It was hard to look at him, she felt like her skin was on fire and her face was the color of a tomato.

"I have watch tonight, the mids. I took it alone. Tyreese said it was Karen's birthday, wanted to take off for her. Four hours is plenty of time to talk alone." Daryl smirked at her and squeezed her waist once before letting her go, stepping around her. "Tyreese found a bottle of some god awful girly wine as a thank you. Mosquito?"

Carol snorted, "Moscato. That stuff is not girly, it's delicious. Sounds perfect. I'll see you tonight. I promised Lizzie and Mika we would have an extra long story time today since they found out you brought back those Harry Potter books. You are officially a rock star." She handed him a bottle of water to wash down his breakfast.

Daryl began walking backwards away from her. "Alright woman, see you tonight. Bring some cups unless you want to drink straight out of the bottle and we'd have to swap spit." Daryl said it almost gleefully as he turned and started to jog out of sight.

Carol could not begin to formulate a response to him before Daryl was long gone. She stood there, mutely, in the kitchen, her thoughts going a million miles an hour. On one hand she had an almost unspeakable desire to spend hours alone, in the middle of the night, with the man who had haunted her dreams for so long. On the other hand, she had grieved for the loss of that unrequited love and was feeling a wholly different kind of desire building with Rick. She was terrified at the thought of telling Daryl about kissing Rick in her cell last night. She knew now that there was a very distinct possibility she may hurt the man she cares so deeply for by telling him about her budding romance (that's the only way she could describe it) with his best friend. No matter what, she would have to prepare herself for whatever may come tonight and the changes it may bring.


	5. Beacon

**Author's Note: Love all the feedback I am getting. Keep them coming, they are inspiring me for later chapters! This chapter is a turning point for Carick. I want to reiterate that the Rick that abandoned our girl alone in a walker infested world is not the Rick in this story. I would like to think that is evil twin Rick. This Rick is the one that looked at Carol like she was an angel when they were reunited after Daryl found her in the tombs. That scene is in my top 5 scenes of the entire show. A little insight in Carol's state of mind may help ease some concerns. When Daryl left with Merle, Carol was devastated and pretty much killed any hope that Daryl cared for her more than as a friend. So when he returned, she pushed all those pesky emotions down just like she had been conditioned all her married life. Basically, she was convinced she was in the permanent friend zone with him. **

**Please review and be honest! I love every single one of them!**

**5. Beacon**

Carol had thought that she would be freaking out all day in anticipation of her talk with Daryl that night. However, she became easily engrossed with the kids and spent most of the day in the library with them, supervising art projects, puzzle games, and reading the first of the Harry Potter novels Daryl brought back. She found herself in the middle of the large room, seated comfortably on a giant patchwork floor pillow, running her fingers through Lizzie's hair as the girl had her head ensconced in her lap. She had found another Jane Austen novel, Persuasion, and had a look of furious concentration on her face as she read it.

"I have to confess Lizzie, that book blows Pride and Prejudice out of the water, in my opinion," Carol declared, "It's the most romantic book Austen ever wrote." She traced her finger along the well worn spine, "I haven't read anything that touched me more than that book. The thought of being separated from your true love for so long and fate bringing you together again. I've read it over a dozen times and I cry every single time." She sighed as the familiar feeling of being caught up in Austen's words washed over her.

Lizzie sat up and faced Carol, knee to knee. "Have you ever had a love like that, ma'am? Someone you could keep in your heart forever? I wish things were like they were in these books. There are not many kids my age anymore. I don't know if I'll ever be able to find anyone to love." Lizzie wore an expression of bitter sadness.

Carol tucked a soft brown curl behind the girl's ear. "There's not many people that ever find that kind of love. This world we live in now can be a dark and scary place, sometimes there just isn't room for those kind of feelings anymore. We have to adapt to how things are now." Even as Carol uttered those pragmatic words they felt like utter lies. What is this journey worth if you are only just surviving? But she couldn't bring herself to infect the impressionable child's mind with fancy. She had made it her mission to protect these children at any cost, and she knew it never did anyone good to dwell on the what if's of it all.

She felt like a hypocrite at that very moment. Here she was, a middle aged widow, trying to convince a young girl not to hope for a grand love when she herself was wrestling with two very different men, who each had come to occupy a space in her heart. The one who had made her soul burn for so long, the kind of flame that was like the coals in a fire, not much flame to be seen by the naked eye but as hot as molten lava to the touch. The other, the new flame that was like the beacon in a lighthouse, bright, blinding, steady and safe from the jagged rocks she could crash upon.

As if she conjured him with magic, the bright beacon in her life walked into the library. Rick was freshly showered, clad in a dark blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and those old reliable jeans of his that looked like they were tailor made for him. He strode over to Carol and Lizzie and proceeded to plop himself down.

"It seems like you beautiful ladies can't get enough of Miss Austen. Persuasion? I don't think I ever had a chance to read that one. I was more of a Dickens man." Rick gestured to the book in Lizzie's hand.

"It's really good, Mr. Rick. Carol says it's her favorite. Carol reminds me a lot of the heroine, Anne Elliot. You can borrow it when I'm done!" Lizzie answered enthusiastically. She got up and headed towards her sister who was hard at work on a colorful masterpiece at their designated art table.

Carol was so touched that Lizzie compared her to Anne Elliot. She always thought Anne embodied inner strength, even after crushing loss. Although Anne had faded over the years, she never lost her spirit. That spirit in the end is what led her to find her happiness again with Captain Wentworth and she was bright once again. Carol thought it was the nicest thing anyone said about her in ages.

Rick cleared his thought, breaking Carol out of her momentary reverie. "Seems like you and I didn't get a chance to see each other this morning. You were busy as a bee. A queen bee, I might add. You look pretty hot ruling over the grills, bossing everyone around." He clucked his tongue as his hand found its way to hers. "Do you want to walk with me later after Judith gets to bed? I figured the fences could use a sweep and I sure would be lonely out there by myself." He entwined their fingers together.

Carol stood up, still linking her fingers with Rick. "I can't tonight," she hesitated briefly before she continued, "Can you come out into the hall with me?" She dropped his hand and Rick got up and followed her out the door.

Carol felt clammy all of a sudden and she felt like her lunch was going to come back up. "After you left to check the snares this morning, Daryl came up and asked me to stand his mid watch with him. It's Karen's birthday so Tyreese wanted the night off." She felt like she was rambling, "I need to talk to him alone tonight. I need to tell him about what happened between us last night." She looked at Rick pleadingly.

Rick chewed on his bottom lip for a second before he replied, "I figured this would be a conversation one of us would have to have with him eventually. It's not like I can hide in my garden, picking beans forever." A quick grin appeared before disappearing just as quickly. "Are you sure this something you feel like sharing with him right now? I mean, is it really any of his business? I know you guys have a complicated history, but I never realized you two had ever been more than friends." He began shifting on his feet.

"No, Daryl and I have never been more than friends. I have to be honest with you, Rick. I had strong feelings for him for a very long time. It was always just me and him, the outsiders of the group. I had hoped eventually there would be more but he left…" Carol faltered. She mentally kicked herself for not preparing herself for this conversation with Rick.

"Yes, he left with Merle, but he came right back. What changed?" Rick's face was so open, so willing to listen. Carol felt so fiercely for him in that moment.

"Axel was shot inches from me, the Governor attacked us, Merle sacrificed himself, Andrea died and you brought Woodbury here." She shrugged her shoulders. "A lot happened, it changed things, it changed me."

"For the better. You changed for the better." Rick grasped her neck and kissed her. Carol melted into him for just a second, before placing both palms on his chest and nudging him away.

"Rick, you are so incredible. I cherish you, I cherish what we have between us. But I have to talk to Daryl. No matter what happens, he deserves to hear it from me. I hope you can understand." She leaned in and pressed her lips gently to his.

"Of course. Give me a heads up though if he plans on kicking my ass. I've got some hidey holes scouted. Also, if you can "lose" his crossbow, that'd be even better." They both laughed as he rubbed her arms up and down with soft strokes. He let go of her arms and kissed her forehead. "If you want to come find me after watch, you know where I am." With that, he headed back towards their section of the prison.

Carol watched him go with a sigh. She had pretty much decided in the hallway she wanted to follow his guiding light to wherever it would lead. Rick's companionship, caring and steadfastness filled her with a contentment she hadn't felt in so many years. Even when she was happy with Sophia, there was always the looming specter of Ed and all the pain and anger he rained down on her. She had never truly felt free. Thrust into this world of walkers and losing Sophia to them had been the worst trauma she had ever experienced, but she channeled that pain and she evolved. She just hoped and prayed after tonight's talk with Daryl, she wouldn't have lost her bond with the man that had set fire to her very soul.


	6. Molten

**Author's Note: I'm glad you liked the last chapter, in spite of Rick, lol! It was one of my favorite ones to date. This one though is probably one of the hardest. I didn't want to be too angsty with Daryl and Carol. Carol on the surface, seems like a straightforward character, but the more I delve into this story, the more I realize she is one of the most complex characters. She, at times, can seem contradictory, and I hope I can highlight that aspect of her without making her seem hypocritical or fickle. Please let me know what you think and also I'd love suggestions on how you see this dynamic continu****ing forward. Can Carol so easily forget how strongly she felt/feels for Daryl or will her newfound romance with Rick always Daryl as the silent third party?**

** XOXO Pamela**

**6. Molten**

Carol found herself counting each step as she made her way quietly up to the guard tower. She pulled her blue cardigan closer around her body as the chilly night air began seeping into her bones. In her right hand she held two solo cups. She chuckled to herself as she realized those cheap plastic cups were the perfect redneck wine glasses. She stopped at the metal door to the tower booth, took a deep breath and opened the door.

Daryl was standing inside the booth, crossbow on the table behind him looking relaxed and at ease. He swiveled his head at the sound of the door opening and gave a half-hearted scowl. "What took you so long? I'm thirsty, woman!" The scowl turned into a grin as he picked up a wine bottle and popped the cork with a corkscrew he conjured up from who knows where. He walked out to the catwalk that surrounded the tower and plopped down , dangling his feet through the bars. Carol mirrored him in a much more lady-like fashion and held the cups out to him. Daryl took one look at them, snatched them out of her hands and chucked them over the railing. Carol gasped and Daryl snickered, "Guess we're swapping spit, huh?" He then took a huge swig out of the bottle, grimacing slightly as the sweet liquid hit his taste buds.

Carol tsked him and he held the bottle out to her. She took it by the neck and tilted it back. The wine was cool and the honeyed liquid tasted divine. She moaned. "It's been so long since I've had Moscato. I was never a big wine drinker but this is like drinking liquid candy." She offered the bottle back to him, "Do you like it?"

"S'ok. I never was much for sweet drinks. Definitely not a wine person. More whiskey, beer, the occasional shitty bottle of tequila. That shit always made me hurl. I mainly stuck with beer 'cause it was the cheapest. "He took another big swig, "This is actually pretty damn good. S'like apple juice. Wonder if Tyreese has any more bottles stashed anywhere." He set the bottle between them and leaned back, resting on his forearms.

They sat like that for a while sipping out of the bottle occasionally. It was often they did that when they took watch together, sitting on the catwalk, watching the starry skies in silence. It was never boring, never lonely. It was what Daryl would call "Zen". At times Carol was so relaxed she would wake up when their watch was done slumped over on Daryl's shoulder. He never complained and more often than not, she would find his poncho or jacket draped over her. Those nights were something Carol cherished, especially since Daryl wasn't at the prison much.

She thought about the personal crusade to find the Governor Daryl and Michonne embarked on and how it had altered their relationship. Carol was proud and happy Daryl was finding his place in the world, making connections, stepping up as a leader. But those connections came at a price, she thought selfishly. She felt she lost that special shine to him. He had found a kindred spirit in Michonne, who was going through an incredible evolution of her own. Those two were like two sides of the same coin and Michonne had become such a valued member of the group. She was closer to Carl than Carol was, but Carol knew that was her fault. She still tried to keep Carl, Lizzie and the rest of the kids at bay. The shadow of Sophia's loss was still obscuring her heart. She had wondered early on if Michonne had had her eye on Rick, but her constant trips alone with Daryl made Carol sorrowfully conclude it was the quiet hunter Michonne desired. Carol's gut twisted painfully.

Well, she thought, it's now or never. Carol picked up the wine bottle for one last drink of courage but found it bone dry. She folded her hands in her lap and shifted so her body faced Daryl. "You asked me how movie night went with Rick. I know I can tell you anything and hope you understand." She swallowed and braved a glance at him. Daryl was sitting upright, his posture straight and tight. He was staring at her soundlessly.

"These past few months have felt like a whirlwind. With all the crazy changes here with all the new people, the kids, setting up the council, I have come to rely on Rick more and more for his advice and support. We've been spending so much time together. I never thought I'd see the day I'd be calling Rick Grimes one of the most important people in my life." She looked at Daryl again and saw his eyebrows were furrowed together and he was chewing on the side of his mouth. "Rick and I always had you as kind of a go between, you know, we turned to you when we needed something. But with you gone on the trips, we sort of turned to each other."

Carol got up from her seated position, knees creaking almost embarrassingly. She gripped the railing, staring into the dark forest as she tried to not stumble over her next words, "Rick and I have gotten so much closer than we both thought possible. With everything we've been through, losing Sophia, losing Lori, we were both grieving for so long. But I think we are coming out of that grief… together." She decided she was done tap dancing around the elephant in the room, "We kissed last night for the first time. It's been coming on for a while but I think last night was the first time we were both ready. Maybe we should have told you together, but I don't know, I guess since it was just you and me for so long, I felt like it needed to come from me." She desperately tried to control her emotions. She could feel tears filling her eyes. "Don't think for one second you mean less in my eyes. You are my best friend in this entire world and he is not replacing you at all." She wiped her eyes quickly and turned to face him.

Daryl was no longer looking at her. He had his head down, his face in his hands. He cleared his throat and ran his hands from his face through his hair. His expression was stoic when he met her eyes. "I knew you guys had been getting close. With me gone so much I went to Rick and asked him to keep an eye on ya." He huffed and shook his head. "Guess I didn't expect him to up and make you fall in love with 'im. I was a fool to not see this comin'. He picked up the bottle and it hung loosely from his fingers. "Best getcha butt back inside. Glenn will be up here soon and he'll tattle on us if he sees we've been drinking booze." He walked back into the control booth and stood in front of the control panel, hands in his pockets.

Carol hovered in the doorway, hesitant to leave. "So, we're good? You still plan on sticking around more, right? We need you here. I need you here. I miss my friend." Carol felt like someone had reached inside her chest and started choking her heart. The tears threatened again, but she refused to let them fall. No need putting more on Daryl's plate than he could handle.

"Course. Like I said, trail's gone cold. Ain't no reason for me to be taking off here and there when shit is going on back here. 'M sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me. I'd give anything to have never gone to look for that sorry bastard if I knew…" He stopped speaking suddenly and he seemed to be getting agitated. "Don't matter. I'm here now. You'll be itching to get rid of me in no time." He took out a cigarette and lit it, the conversation over in his eyes.

"Thank you, Daryl, for tonight, for being my friend, for everything. There will never be enough words to express what you are to me." Carol didn't dare say another word, she was seconds from sobbing.

She quickly left the control booth and started heading down the stairs. It wasn't until she heard the sound of the glass bottle breaking as it was smashed against the wall that she allowed the hot tears to stream down her face, like trails of molten lava pouring out of a volcano.


	7. Bare

**Author's Note: I want to thank everyone again for all the follows, reviews and messages I've received. It gives this novice writer lots of feels! I want to address the one Guest reviewer that wants me to remove the Daryl label from my story. I'm sorry you feel showcasing a love triangle where Carol is the center is a bad thing. Too many stories out there have Daryl with other women because of his "issues". I want to show that Daryl is not the only guy out there that sees Carol as a desirable woman. I'm sorry you don't want to give my story a chance.**

**With that said, I will go ahead and let everyone know that although this story started with no set end couple, this is quickly becoming a Caryl story. I guess my anger with evil Rick still seeps through my muses. But, in my story right now, Carick is happening. They are now in an established relationship. But since Daryl has decided to stay put at the prison for now, there will be some definite conflict and drama coming up. It'll be worth it!**

**XOXO Pamela**

**7. Bare**

The morning light filtered into Carol's cell, rousing her from her sleep. She attempted to shift to roll over onto her stomach but was stopped by a warm weight across her. That weight was in the form of Rick's arm slung over her as he slept by her side. They were both squished into Carol's cell, the third night that week. It was exactly one month since Carol had informed Daryl of her and Rick's relationship. The relationship moved at almost a glacial pace. They had just started having "sleep overs", but only in Carol's cell. Rick and Carol didn't want to put Carl in an awkward position since he still shared a cell with Rick. The sleep overs consisted of just merely sleeping in the same bed together. Judith always came along, sleeping in her pack and play. They barely kissed when they were in bed together much less had any sort of more intimate contact.

Carol wondered if Rick was bothered that they hadn't had sex yet. If he was, he hid it well. He seemed perfectly content with just kissing and holding her. She laughed inwardly when she thought about how he had practically got the vapors when she grabbed his hand and placed it on her breast during a kissing session once. After that, he made more of an effort to caress her chest but never went further than that. Carol felt oddly at ease with the arrangement. She had never been one for passionate lovemaking and she didn't want to push Rick into anything he might not have been ready for.

They were very low key about what was going on with them. They never made a formal announcement, but she found out quickly that people had figured out they were together. Any special duties beyond the ordinary were made so they were together. They ate every meal together and Rick even started helping her in the library with the kids. He was so good with them. Even Carl started attending more of the activities, even if it was just to sit quietly and observe everyone else. He and Rick got some of the kids to help them out with the pigs and crops. Rick said he had started his own end of the world Future Farmers of America chapter. It felt good to have someone like Rick by her side.

Things with Daryl never got awkward, as Carol had initially feared. His bond with Rick was as strong as ever and since he was back full time at the prison, she spent a good amount of time with him on the Council. The only obvious change she saw was he moved his cell from right next to hers down closer to Michonne. She chalked it up to wanting to give her and Rick a little privacy and in order to be around Michonne. Carol wondered when those two would come out with their attachment. She tried to kill the sharp sensation of pure jealousy that bubbled up. She knew she was ridiculous to even think she should feel envious of Michonne and Daryl. She had given up that dream and moved on with the wonderful man that currently warmed her bed. She sighed and gave herself an inner chastising before leaning into Rick and nuzzling his face.

Rick hummed sleepily and slowly opened his eyes. He nuzzled her in return and murmured, "Good morning, my beautiful lady. I think we should take the day off and stay in bed. Doesn't the Council give you two weeks of vacation a year? They gave us three at the sheriff's department." He pulled his arm off of her and sat up, yawning loudly. He never wore a shirt when they slept together and Carol took the opportunity to run her fingers over his chest. Her fingers dipped lower and brushed against his sleep pants. Rick side eyed her and shifted so her fingers would move lower. He moaned quietly as he rested his head against the headboard of the bunk. Carol continued to brush him over his sleep pants with the gentlest of touches. It turned her on so much she took her other hand and slipped it under her tank, grazing her breasts.

Rick suddenly flipped over until Carol felt herself shifting and found him completely on top of her. He was settled between her legs and was propped up on his elbows. He kissed her hard on the lips, his tongue immediately demanding entrance. She obliged and made a terribly ungirlish noise as they kissed. It felt so good. This was the furthest they had ever gone and Carol slid her hands into the back of his pants, touching his bare buttocks and pushing him forward into her. They spent a good five minutes grinding against each other like fifteen year olds until Judith took the opportunity to wake up and realize her diaper was dirty. She started whining and fussing and Rick and Carol both groaned at the same time.

"I think we have just been cockblocked by your daughter. It's a good thing she's the most adorable baby ever!" Carol laughed and pushed Rick off of her so she could get up to change the baby. She got out of the bed and picked the baby up, showering her face with kisses and the walking her to the changing table that was set up in the corner. Rick slipped on a tee shirt and reached for his bag of clean clothes and toiletries for the shower. Carol had taken a turn in the showers at the same time as Maggie and Beth the night before. He leaned over and kissed both his girls before heading for the showers.

Carol changed Judith into a clean diaper and swapped her out of her pajamas into a ladybug romper with matching socks. She fixed a bottle and laid Judith into the play pen for a moment so she could change into her clothes. She tugged on her cargos and shucked off her tank, topless for the moment. She looked around for a clean bra and didn't see one in her tiny chest of drawers. She walked to the side of her bunk where she had a clean basket of clothes, hoping there was a clean one in there. Even though she could probably get away without wearing a bra, her innate shyness wouldn't allow her to consider that option.

The curtain to the cell was pushed aside and Carol didn't even look up. She assumed Rick had popped back in because he forgot something. But he made no move to come into the cell and stood completely still and silent. Carol straightened up, bare from the waist up, and realized it wasn't Rick that had entered her cell.

Daryl looked like a deer caught in headlights, eyes wide and his gaze locked onto her bared body. Carol yelped and snatched her tank off the bed, yanking it back over her head to cover herself. As the tank came down past her eyes, she caught the unguarded emotion that emanated from Daryl. Carol couldn't deny to herself that what she saw for the brief glimpse was an emotion she never thought she would see from Daryl directed at her. It was utter desire. It made her heart beat erratically and her mouth go dry. She was at a loss for what to say. They both continued to stand there, silent, not moving or saying a word.

Their connection was severed when Judith popped her bottle out of her mouth and made a gurgling sound. Carol went over to the play pen and picked Judith and the bottle up. The baby grabbed the bottle with both hands and stuck the nipple back into her mouth. Carol looked back over at Daryl and saw he had moved further into the cell, the curtain falling back into place behind them. It didn't block out the sunlight, but it blocked out the prying eyes of anyone who happened to pass by. He walked right up to Carol and Judith and didn't stop until he was in her personal space, the only thing between them being Judith herself.

Daryl seemed to find his voice long before she could find hers again. "Tyreese and his crew came back yesterday with a Uhaul truck full of supplies. Canned goods, flour, rice, bottles of water, you name it. They were scouting a big homestead about twenty miles west of here. Guess the former owners were doomsday preppers, if ya can believe it. Had one of them safe rooms full of all kinds of shit. We even got a healthy cache of weapons and ammo. It was a damn gold mine." His voice was low but it was full of excitement as he continued, "Was wondering if you wanted to help me organize B block into a storage area. It's the closest block to the kitchen where we ain't got anybody living. Figured that'll help with all the meal preps and it'll keep it safe from people who don't have a master key. Keep it all locked up. Believe me when I tell ya, I haven't seen supplies like this in I dunno when." He made no move to move out of her space. Judith reached out her arms and got a good grasp on Daryl's vest. He smiled big and moved the baby from Carol's arms to his own.

"That'd be great. It would be nice to get everything in a central location. It seems like I'm running in ten different directions getting any of the meals done." Carol replied gratefully to him. She was happy to take on this task. They made a great team. Daryl never wanted to work with Glenn because he was, as he described, a "gossipy old bitch", Tyreese was always mooning over Karen and Sasha was too bossy. Even though they still saw each other often, it was always with other people around. He no longer came into her room anymore at night and she now had watch exclusively with Rick. "Let me get dressed and I'll meet you at breakfast. We'll get something to eat and then start our project." She took Judith back so Daryl could leave. The baby made a very displeased sound and both Carol and Daryl busted out laughing.

"Lil' Asskicker loves her Uncle Daryl, huh? Mean old Carol must pinch you a lot. I only give kisses." He proved his point by leaning over and laying a loud kiss on Judith's head. His hair brushed against Carol's face and it tickled her nose. Without thinking, Carol swiped her hand through his shaggy bangs, away from her face. Daryl leaned up and gave her a knowing smile before moving out of her personal space.

"Tick tock woman, get dressed before your old man gets back from his bath and wants to make you dig up worms with him. He must have been a pig in a previous life, he loves rolling around in the damn dirt." He laughed heartily. Carol felt lightheaded at the sound. She realized at that second how much she missed their time together, she missed Daryl desperately. She felt like she was betraying Rick because she wanted nothing more than to run off somewhere alone with the man standing in front of her. She just wanted to feel that connection again with him. Daryl must have sensed her internal distress because his smile morphed into a frown. "You alright woman? I didn't mean nothing by it, I was just joshing about Rick."

"No, no, it wasn't you at all. I guess I started organizing things in my head and got overwhelmed. I'll see you in a bit. I don't want to inadvertently flash you again." She smiled reassuringly and shifted the baby to her hip.

"Don't hear me complaining none. Man ain't gonna turn you down, that's for sure." He moved towards the doorway and disappeared behind the curtain. "See you in a bit!" He called out as his voice faded down the hallway.

Carol sighed and rested her forehead against Judith. "Oh boy Judith, let's not mention my little girls gone wild episode to your dad, shall we?" She picked up a black bra out of the clean clothes basket and prepared to meet up with Daryl in the dining area.


	8. Compliments

**Author's Note: This chapter is short, but was fun to write. I love the banter Caryl can have with each other, it's precious. You will notice the chapters are not exclusively Carick or Caryl anymore. I have to mix things up a bit to get the story flowing. This one is a combo chapter but the next one is ALL CARYL BABY!**

** Again, thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read, review and follow my stories. I appreciate each and every review. You don't know how excited I get when I get a notification, lol! This fanfic writing is becoming addicting. A big thanks to my fellow Carylers from Spoil the Dead for their constant cheerleading when I start spazzing and spamming the Caryl and Carol threads with crazy gifs and rantings! **

**XOXO Pamela**

**8. Compliments**

Carol found herself dressed and ready to meet Daryl, but she sat patiently in her bunk until Rick returned from his shower. She wanted to make sure he knew where she was going and who she was going with. She wanted to tell him out of courtesy but that courtesy was not going to extend to inviting him along. Carol wanted to do this with Daryl alone. It had been so long since they had been alone and Carol's whole body buzzed with anticipation. Anticipation of what, she wasn't sure. She knew she wanted to try to repair their strained relationship, maybe masochistically get him to open up about what was going on with him and Michonne. She was supremely annoyed with herself that she kept mulling over that. Like she had told him before, it was none of her business, especially now when she was reveling in her feelings for Rick. But something in her wouldn't let sleeping dogs lie and she was pretty sure she was going to open her big mouth and ask him about them. She realized her leg was bouncing up and down and she physically pushed on her thigh to get it to stop.

Rick came into the cell fully dressed and squeaky clean, Carl right behind him. "Carol, Carl and I are going to have some male bonding time today. I'm going to take him around the back of the prison and try to practice his driving skills." Rick looked at Carl like a proud father should, with absolute devotion. Carl's cheeks tinged with embarrassment. Carol could almost hear him saying "Aw shucks, Dad" in his head.

"That sounds like the perfect day. After the driving lessons maybe Carl can teach you how to arm wrestle. It's really pathetic that you keep losing to a girl. Although Michonne does have what you call guns." Carol smiled at the two of them. "Beth already has Judith and I'm on my way to meet Daryl for breakfast. I'm going to help him organize the supplies the group brought back yesterday." Carol tried to sound as nonchalant as possible.

Rick's left eyebrow cocked ever so slightly. "You two haven't hung out together in a while. I feel like I have been monopolizing all your time. It's a huge amount of supplies. That's going to take you most of the day." Rick's tone seemed even so Carol took that as a good sign.

"I planned on packing lunches for us. We will be in B block if you need me for anything. I'll see you two tonight." She addressed Carl next, gently touching a lock of his ever growing long hair. He and Daryl were practically twins now with their long dark hair that kept falling in their faces. "Remember to check your blind spots and don't be nervous. It's just like those racing games at the mall. Just keeps your hands steady and maintain even breathing. When I was learning, by the time I was done with the lesson I would be hyperventilating because I kept holding my breath. I think your dad and I should go on a run and find you your own car soon. How does that sound?"

Carl grinned from ear to ear and nodded his head enthusiastically, "Oh my god, that would be so awesome! Can I give you some ideas on the kids of cars I'd like? Carol, oh my god, thank you!" He then attempted to engage Carol in some kind of ritualistic and complicated hand shake that Carol failed miserably at. "Come on Dad, let's burn some rubber!" With that, the teenager hustled out of the cell towards the courtyard they kept the vehicles in.

"We are not burning rubber! This is going to be a nice, relaxing driving lesson!" Rick shouted after him. He faced Carol and snatched her up in a kiss. His hands roamed to her ass and he playfully squeezed both cheeks. "Maybe later we can finish what we started this morning." He whispered huskily to her, biting her earlobe.

Carol's eyes rolled back in her head and she could feel her body desperately responding. She definitely had an itch that needed to be scratched. She groaned as she detangled herself. "Go, go, go. I will see you later and we can see if there are other ways to burn rubber, if you know what I mean." Carol winked exaggeratedly and they both broke out into boisterous laughter. He kissed her lips quickly and they said their goodbyes.

When Carol got to the dining area, Daryl was already waiting at a table by himself, two plates in front of him. Carol sat down across from him and he pushed the plate towards her with a grimace.

"Tastes like shit. I can always tell when you're off from kitchen duty. I don't know how you do it, but you gotta way with shit that makes anything taste like manna from heaven." He swallowed the congealed gruel and almost choked. He took a huge gulp from a bottle of water to try to force it down. He face turned red with the exertion.

"My lord, are you okay? Do you need me to perform the Heimlich on you?" Carol reached over and patted his back. Once Daryl finished his dramatic scene, Carol couldn't help but add, "So, manna from heaven? I think that's the best compliment you've ever given me, Daryl. I am flattered." She batted her eyelashes coquettishly. "It only tastes that way because I make it with love, especially for you." It was easy to fall back into the flirtatious banter they had.

"I compliment you all the time! Remember the time I told you I liked those new pants you got on?" He pointed to the khaki cargos she was currently sporting.

Carol snorted. "I remember that you said these pants were so much nicer than the quote "ugly ass red motherfuckers" I used to wear. I would say that's more a backhanded compliment." She flashbacked to that day. She had come out to the courtyard where Daryl was working on his bike. He had brought her a bag full of clothes from his run and she told him she was modeling for him. He had told her he was glad she got rid of the "ugly ass red motherfuckers" and that it was about time she wore something that showed she actually had an ass. Carol had been so flabbergasted with what he said she had retorted that she was surprised he even noticed she had one. It ended up with them having a bit of a spat and in the middle of arguing Michonne had showed up to ask Daryl to take off with her again. That pushed Carol over the edge and she had stormed off and they didn't speak until two days after he got back when she found him sitting in her bunk like nothing had ever happened. They never talked about it and things went back to their sense of normalcy.

"Well, they do look good on you. I hoped you burned those red ones. They were giant fucking clown pants. Bet even Bozo wouldn't be caught dead in 'em." He scoffed. He pushed his plate to the side and started playing with a bolt while she finished eating. He was right, the food was disgusting.

"Alright, show me this treasure trove we need to get organized. I have a feeling it might take us all day and night if we keep stalling." Carol got up and led the way to B block. Daryl jingled loudly behind her as the set of master keys bounced off his hip. Carol glanced back over her shoulder and found Daryl's eyes were not in front of him while he walked, but at a certain part of her anatomy. "Are you looking at my ass?" Carol asked.

"Fuck yeah. I'm just comparing how many midgets you could smuggle in these pants compared to those clown ones of yers. In your old ones, I think you coulda fit about a dozen. These leave no room for the little guys. No room at all." He said admiringly, finally bringing his eyes from her rump to her half turned face.

Carol gave an astonished laugh and put her hands behind her back to make a halfhearted attempt to cover her rear end. "Stop molesting me with your eyes or you're going to trip on something and break an ankle." Daryl sped up to her and deliberately bumped his hip into the hands covering her butt then broke off into a trot for B block. Carol was smiling so much her face was hurting but it was absolutely a pain well worth it.


	9. A Pretty Bow

**Author's Note: Hello, my lovelies! We survived another week without our beloved and I for one am getting fed the heck up. If Daryl doesn't show one ounce of caring about Carol he's pretty much going to be on the USS Deadtome with Rick. It's getting pretty ridiculous. **

**With that said, this is an all Caryl chapter. It is also a big turning point for them. I really enjoyed writing this one, it seems Caryl interaction flows better for me than Carick. Again, thanks to everyone who is reading, reviewing, following, favoriting and supporting me. I appreciate it. I'm working on chapter 15 right now with no end in sight right now. I was thinking this would be wrapped up in about 20 chapters but my story is not cooperating. Hopefully, that's a good thing. To summarize, enjoy, I liked writing it, thanks and show Daryl is stressing me out. Thanks!**

**XOXO Pamela**

**9. A Pretty Bow**

They worked in tandem in virtual silence. The only sounds that filled the empty cell block were the occasional grunt of exertion and the supplies being shifted around. They had been at it for a few hours and both of them were sweating, thirsty and starving. They had gotten most of everything organized in a system. All the foodstuffs were in one area, kitchen supplies, trash bags and paper products such as toilet paper and paper towels right next to them. Carol had taken responsibility of putting that area together, since she was head of the running of the daily chores of the prison. Daryl was mainly concentrating on organizing the weapons and ammunition they managed to score. It was a good haul, several shotguns, high powered rifles and automatic pistols one could only imagine were purchased off the black market. There seemed to be hundreds of boxes of ammunition. It was a godsend for the group.

They stopped briefly to eat the lunch Carol had packed, which consisted of protein bars and jerky with two fruit cups thrown in for dessert. They went ahead and popped the tops of two bottles of cream soda that were in the new stash. They sat side by side, their bodies just touching from shoulders to toes, leaning against the cell block wall. Carol could smell the heavy scent of jerky on her breath and cursed the preppers in not thinking to hoard some gum or mints at least.

Since it seemed like Daryl was perfectly content in not saying a word, Carol decided to break the ice. She wanted to ask him if he thought the Council should start teaching melee training with some of the more inexperienced members of the group. What came out instead was, "So, what's going on with you and Michonne?" She wanted to curl up and die as soon as those words left her mouth.

Daryl didn't move a muscle but she could see him cut his eyes to her. His nostrils flared and his lips quirked downwardly as he formulated a response. "Whatcha mean by that? You sore I moved down by her? I did that so you and your new man could have your alone time. You think I wanna hear that shit? Michonne's quiet as a damn ninja and gone most of the time anyway. It's like being all by myself down there." He huffed as he continued, clearly perturbed by her line of questioning, "Why are you wantin' to know about me and 'Chonne? You wanna know if we fucking? 'Cause we ain't. You're the only one up in here gettin' some." He stood up quickly and put his hands on his hips.

Carol felt like a giant ass. But instead of apologizing and moving on with her original thought, she dug her hole a little deeper. "I just mean, Daryl, I see how you two are with each other. How you've been since you started to look for the Governor. It's not beyond the realm of possibility to think you two haven't gotten closer. You both are red blooded people, unattached, with so much in common. So you're telling me all those nights out on the road, all alone, not once?" She had no idea why she was doing this. Maybe it was to torture herself, maybe to kill that stubborn little glimmer of hope that always flared up when she was near him. It was stupid, it was wrong and she hated herself for asking him. Maybe if she wasn't with Rick she could justify it as a friend asking a friend, but it was blatant to her and probably him that it was something else entirely.

He surprised her by squatting down right in front of her and stared her directly in the eyes. "Not once." He said those two words with such conviction and emphasis it made Carol shiver. He studied her before asking in a quiet voice, "You gotta believe me. Have you been thinking this the whole time I've been out there with her? Is that why…" He stopped suddenly and quickly got up and walked over to some boxes that were stacked on top of each other, leaning against them.

Carol got on her feet and couldn't believe how bold she felt now. "Is that why I became involved with Rick? Honestly? Yes, partly. I'm tired of being alone, Daryl. I was alone for 15 years, trapped in a marriage with a man that cheated on me and when he wasn't running around, he would come home drunk and make me wish he was out with his whores." She felt ill at the recollection of the horrors she suffered at his drunk, perverted hands. "I thought finding my place in this awful new world we live in would be enough to keep me going. I deluded myself into thinking I was happy the way things were. Sweet Carol, the group matriarch. Gentle Carol, everyone's friend. I didn't want to be just someone's friend, I wanted to be someone's love. It's ironic that I talk to Lizzie about how there's no room for love now when I crave it so badly my body hurts. I look around with all these new people, people with families, people getting married like Glenn and Maggie, people falling in love like Tyreese and Karen. I watched as you dropped everything to go running off with Michonne each and every time she asked you. It killed me to be left behind!" She was getting louder and her strained voice echoed.

"I wasn't dropping everything to go chasing some tail. Every night I was out there wishing I was back here. Wishing I was in your cell, just hanging out with you, because I that's what makes me feel good, makes me realize that I didn't die the day Merle did! But I come back and you're too busy making fucking googly eyes at Rick and I'm shit outta luck!" He was shouting, breathing hard and fast. "You know, fuck you Carol, just 'cause you're lonely and horny don't mean you gotta fuck the first guy that looks at you sideways. And Rick? He's just trying to replace Lori. He knows he royally fucked up when he froze her out. I asked him to watch out for you. That's the only reason he's in your bed instead of 'Chonne's. 'Cause you were there!" He was in her face in a flash, pressing his pointer finger into her chest.

Carol was furious, furious at herself for opening this Pandora's Box and even more furious for Daryl's hurtful words. "You bastard. You can just go to…" she was silenced when he grabbed her by the shoulders and shoved her against the wall. She had a brief moment of panic, closing her eyes, her years with Ed ingrained in her DNA. Instead of the hard slap to the face or punch to the gut, she felt his hands loosen and slide down the length of her torso, brushing against the sides of her breasts, until they landed at her waist. She felt his breath scorching the side of her neck. She couldn't bring herself to open her eyes, afraid to break the spell. Then her whole body lit up with electric shockwaves as his lips pressed against the spot on her neck his breath had been burning.

It was a tentative brush and when he pulled his lips back she thought that was it. A second later his lips were back in that same spot, his mouth open this time and his felt his wet tongue caressing her. She moaned and her hands lifted to touch him, but she buried the impulse and her hands fell back. He continued to kiss her neck, going from the collarbone, his tongue gliding up to flick against her earlobe. His right hand slipped under her shirt so he was now touching the bare flesh above her waistband. He now moved his lips from her ear to the base of her throat. Carol tilted her head back unbidden. She was dizzy, lost in an eddy of want. It was only when his lips dragged to the side of her mouth and his hand that was stroking her flesh grazed upward to her breast did she snap out of it.

"Daryl, oh god, Daryl, please stop! We can't do this!" She finally touched him, grasping his face and pulled him off of her. She wiggled away from him and skittered across the room. She looked at him with her hands over her mouth, eyes wide and wild. He turned to her with a determined look and stalked towards her once more. She held one hand out in front of him. "No. Whatever this was, it's was a mistake. We're hot, stressed and pissed off. Nothing more." Her eyes were surprisingly dry compared to how the rest of her body wept for him.

He stopped in his tracks. "You believe the shit that is coming out of your mouth? That sure wasn't nothin'," he sneered, " That's been comin' for a long time, you and I both know it. You can hide behind your relationship with Rick you got tied up in a pretty bow all you want, but dontcha tell me that was because we was fighting. You're a fucking liar." He made a move like he was going to come towards her again but stopped himself.

Carol inhaled and forced herself to look straight into his eyes. She couldn't understand how she could be feeling so torn. She could still feel his lips on her like he had tattooed himself onto her skin. But Rick's soft brown eyes haunted her. Why was this happening now? After over two years of their stupid little dance, he up and does this knowing she is with his best friend now? She wanted to smack him and herself for screwing up so royally. "I'm going to have to tell Rick. I can't keep this from him. But he'll know we just needed some closure, he'll understand." She figured if she repeated that enough in her head it'll make it so.

"There'll never be closure with us." He said simply and with one last heated stare, he stalked past her and out the door. Carol picked up the large set of keys he left behind and waited until he was long gone. As the large metal door shut behind her with a loud thud, Carol realized that her pretty bow, as Daryl so aptly called it, might be unraveling.


	10. Confession

**Author's Note: I love all you guys! your reviews, messages and support keep me going. I'm not sure if I can even bear to watch the mid season finale. I'm so angry and sad about possibly no resolution to the Carol situation and even more if Daryl doesn't react. Even if it's to get angry at her. I just want to see emotion out of him, especially about her. Someone needs to give a damn about that woman, because the show doesn't appear to. **

**Anyways, I'm glad I got such a good response to the Caryl chapter. It is so easy to write them and I think it shows in my writing. There is a confession in this chapter, but it may not be what you expect or enjoy. But don't fret, things are going to be progressing with Caryl. He's determined not to lose her. Please leave your feedback and I'll update again tomorrow. Same bat time, same bat channel**

**XOXO Pamela**

**10. Confession**

After leaving B Block, Carol gathered some clothes and went straight to the showers to wash away the sweat and grime from her work. She also hoped she could wash away the feeling of Daryl's body against hers, his lips on her, his hands touching places she thought he would never discover. The water mixed with her tears and they joined together, swirling down the drain. She cried, sobbed, cursed herself out loud in the privacy of the stall. It took a while for her to get herself together. Finally, she composed herself enough to get out, towel off and get dressed. She realized the water may have washed away the product of her physical exertion, but her emotional exertion was another matter entirely. The lust, the ache, the guilt all warred inside her.

She got back to her cell and collapsed on the thin mattress. What was she going to tell Rick? That she almost let Daryl have his way with her? Because, the truth of it was, she was seconds from giving into her desire for him. She pondered how far she would have let it go. Would she have just let him kiss her? Would she have let him peel off her clothes and lick the sweat from her breasts? Would she have let him fill her like no man has filled her in years? She threw a hand over her eyes as she pictured all of those scenarios, and want shot through her. She pressed her face into her pillow and the memory of Daryl's touch lulled her to sleep.

She was awoken by a gentle shake and opened her eyes to see Rick sitting on her bed. She came close to throwing the pillow over her face and refusing to get up. The guilt bubbled up and she needed to get herself in check and think about what she should say to Rick. If she told him the whole truth, he could very well end up in an all out brawl with Daryl. After Lori and Shane's betrayal, she didn't think Rick would stand idly by and allow something like that happen once again. She didn't care what happened with her, she could deal with it, she just wanted to make sure the two men's friendship wasn't put at odds. The group couldn't afford turmoil between the two alpha males. She had a brief flash that she should just end things with Rick and go back to her lonely existence, but the thought of losing the caring sheriff grieved her immensely. She knew then that she loved Rick, but could never love him fully until she let go of Daryl.

"Hey, I see you got some beauty rest. I guess your project with Daryl wore you out?" Rick brushed his fingers through her short hair. "I want to say how much I appreciate what you said to Carl this morning. It's good to see him doing normal things, looking forward to things a teenager should look forward to. For so long I was so frightened of what he has seen, done, I was terrified I was losing him. But today was so brilliant. It made me hope. Hope that maybe we can have some semblance of a life here, he can have a life here." Rick spoke with emotion and Carol grasped his hand that was stroking her hair.

"We do have a life here. A life you made possible. He knows that, I know that, everyone here knows that. Most of us would be dead if not for you. You came back from losing Lori, stood up and brought those people back and gave them hope. You gave us all hope." Carol hugged him tightly. She buried her head into his neck and whispered so quietly she wasn't sure he would hear here, "You gave me hope and I love you for it."

She realized he did hear here when he stiffened. Carol was terrified. She knew she shouldn't have said it, especially after her encounter with Daryl and now she had thrown that bomb out there. She swallowed the lump in her throat and pulled back.

Rick's face was unreadable. He then carefully leaned forward again and placed his face against hers, so his lips were at her ear. "Me too, Carol. I love you too." He whispered those words directly into her ear and she didn't miss one syllable. Carol felt her heart soar then but then plummet right back to earth when she realized she still didn't know how to broach the subject of Daryl.

Her dilemma was worsened when the man himself cleared his throat right outside the cell. Rick and Carol pulled apart and her cheeks flushed and she felt unbearably hot. "Can I come in?" He asked from behind the privacy curtain.

Carol couldn't seem to talk so Rick gave her a look and answered for her, "Come on in, brother." Carol winced at the endearment.

Daryl pulled the curtain back and came into the cell, zeroing in on Rick, but not before he looked pointedly at Carol. "Carol tell you we got most of them supplies organized in B block? Now the only people that can access them are those of us with the master sets of keys. I do wanna assign some of those guns to people. There's some powerful weaponry in there." He stood with confidence, not bothered by the sight of Carol in the least, it seemed.

"That's all you, Daryl. You know you don't have to ask my permission for what you want." Rick kissed Carol on the cheek and got up from his seated position on her bunk. "I'll catch you later. I've still got a little bit more male bonding to do with Carl. He found an old Auto Trader magazine and wants to check out the kind of cars he'd like to find. Did Carol tell you she wants to get him a car if he does well with his driving lessons?" He asked Daryl.

"Nope, she sure didn't. We didn't seem to do a lot of talking while we were in B block. We were a little caught up doing some things." It was then he shot a knowing look to Carol and she wanted to disappear. She couldn't believe what he was doing. He clapped a hand on Rick's shoulder as the man passed by. He watched Rick leave the cell and then slowly turned to face her. "Obviously you didn't tell him about us since he didn't punch me in my face when I walked in." He then shocked her further by coming over to her bunk and plopping himself down next to her, like he had done dozens of times before. But that was before Rick, before their embrace in the cell block, before everything had changed.

She scooted her body to the opposite side of the bunk and eyed him angrily. "I was going to tell him but you interrupted us. I can't keep that from him, I love him!" She tried to get up from the bunk but he stopped her forward momentum by laying his arm across her legs, grasping her knee.

"Love, huh? When you decide you loved him, when you were trying to play momma to Carl or when you were letting me touch you, kiss you? Is that when you decided that? When you had your eyes rolled to the back of your head while I had my hands all over you?" He punctuated that statement by running his hand from her knee up her thigh, his fingers grazing her inner thigh.

Carol snatched his hand and hissed, "What the hell is wrong with you? We are not doing this again. What has possessed you, Daryl?" She stood up and he sat back on the bunk, crossing his ankles and getting more comfortable. "You need to leave." She stated angrily.

"Nope, I'm bored. I always come hang with you when I'm bored." He picked up one of Judith's stuffed hippos and started tossing it in the air. He was insufferable.

Carol was fuming. She felt like a child but she stomped her foot and Daryl laughed. A full out chortle with teeth! Carol couldn't help herself, she felt the anger fading at that wondrous sight. She half heartedly scoffed, "Screw you Daryl Dixon. You are enjoying making me squirm." He laughed even harder. "This is not funny. This situation is so beyond not funny! Stop!" She couldn't help herself and covered her mouth to hide the smile that was threatening. It was so easy to go back to their usual ease with each other. God, how she had missed that.

Daryl stopped laughing but the smile didn't leave his face. "Come sit, woman. I brought a couple of shirts that need your TLC. You sew and I'll just sit here and keep you company. I promise to keep my hands to myself. Like old times." He scooted back down a respectable distance.

She sighed dramatically and grabbed her sewing basket from her dresser, sitting herself down as far away from him as she could get. "Stay in your zone, Daryl, or I'll stab you with my needle." She waved the implement at him to emphasize her threat.

He smirked and nodded his head. "Yes ma'am. Imma just gonna close my eyes and take a cat nap while you're working on my shirts. No handsies, I promise." He grabbed the pillow and propped it under his head.

Carol began mending his shirts. She didn't understand why he didn't just get more shirts on the runs they went on. There were plenty of stores and houses that still had usable clothing. She cut her eyes to look at the familiar hole in the knee of his pants. Daryl was a man who didn't like to go out of his comfort zone. That's why she wondered why he went so far out of it today so intimately with her. She couldn't dwell on that. She loved Rick and he loved her and that was that. She put that thought of the day out of her mind as she concentrated on the delicate task at hand, listening to the handsome man next to her begin to snore ever so quietly.


	11. Words

**Author's Note: This is my shortest chapter to date. I wanted to keep it brief and intimate for the reader. This is a big moment in the Caryl-verse in the story. Like I said with the previous chapter, it is very easy to write for these two. Their interactions come so naturally for me. I hope you enjoy and future chapters won't be as short, I promise!**

**To all my friends, supporters, reviewers, thank you for sticking with me and welcome to all my new followers and reviewers! I'm pretty much consistently five chapters ahead but I am seeing an end to this story in the near future. I'm hoping the mid season finale inspires me for a new story. Maybe we'll get to see the triumphant return of Carol. One can hope! Big kisses and hugs and a very Happy Thanksgiving to all. I'm going to my sister's in Orlando so I may not be able to update until late tomorrow night. But I promise I will!**

**XOXO Pamela**

**11. Words**

Carol woke with a start, her cell dark except for the lantern on her tiny table giving off a faint yellow glow. She was disoriented for a minute, not sure what time it was or what she had been doing before she fell asleep. It all came back with a fury when she realized her legs were stretched across the bunk and her feet were in the lap of the person currently sleeping opposite of her. Both of her bare feet were in Daryl's lap and he had one arm between his head and the pillow and the other curled around both of her ankles. Carol quickly looked at her watch and realized it was well past dinnertime.

She tried to as discreetly and quietly as possible slide her feet away from him but his grip just tightened and his thumb began brushing the top of one of her feet. His eyes were still closed but he yawned sleepily and she realized he was as awake as she was.

"Guess we were both worn out from today. Damn, I needed that. I feel like I slept for eight hours straight." He scooted up but kept her feet in his lap and they were now in dangerous territory right against his crotch. He pulled her feet against him and she felt him hard against her. He hummed as he shifted himself against the bottom of her feet.

Carol gasped and yanked her feet back, hopping out of the bunk like she was on fire and slipping into a pair of shoes next to the bed. "We missed dinner. I don't know why Rick didn't come get us." She stopped in the middle of putting on the last shoe as a horrifying thought came over her. "Oh my god, what if he came in here and saw us like this? Fuck, I've got to go find him."

Daryl huffed at her. "Woman, it's fine, no need for your potty mouth. I guarantee you he didn't come in here, I would've heard him." He maneuvered himself until he was in the middle of the bed. "How about this? We go scrounge up some grub, bring it back here and I'll keep you company until loverboy gets here."

"Oh no, mister, I don't think so. _I _am going to go get some dinner for myself and then_ I _am going to go find Rick and hope I haven't blown everything to hell. _You_ are going to go do whatever _you_ normally do." She picked up his jacket that was folded over the chair and chucked it at him, landing on his face.

"Hmpf, whatever. I'm much better company than sitting in here by your lonesome, eating a bowl of tepid soup. Maybe I'll find 'Chonne and see what she's doing." He retorted at her, getting up from the bed.

"Yep, Daryl, you just do that. I'm sure she can think of a few things to keep you occupied." She glared at him as she slipped on her cardigan and headed for the doorway. He stopped her before she got there by grabbing her wrist.

She knew as she turned to see what he wanted it was a mistake. He let go of her hand and trailed one finger from her cheek to her face continuing in a downward path until he reached the top of her scoop necked shirt. He fingered the loose bow at the neckline and with one digit he untied it. She then felt his finger tracing the skin right above her meager cleavage. "Green is not a good color on you." His finger dipped even lower, now tracing the valley between her breasts. His voice was considerably lower since they were close to the doorway where anyone nearby could possibly hear them. "You tell him you love him?" He kept his gaze on her until she met his eyes with hers. "When did this happen?" He continued stroking her lazily. She made no move to stop him.

"Earlier." He cocked on eyebrow. "Not because of what happened between us. Daryl, I do love him and he deserved to know. Maybe our little scene earlier contributed to the timing but it doesn't stop the fact that it's true. He told me he loved me too." She whispered back to him.

His finger halted its exploration of her chest. His face looked pained and he pulled his hand away from her body. "Guess I can't stand in the way of nobody's happily ever after." He headed for the doorway, stopped and turned abruptly back to face Carol. "You ever… felt that way for me?" He looked almost pleadingly at her.

Carol could feel that awful choking feeling in her chest again. "Daryl, you know the answer to that." She looked at him steadily, her gaze never wavering.

He looked like he had been punched in the gut with her words. Daryl then filled the short distance between them and pulled Carol into an embrace, his face buried in her neck. She was stunned but immediately wrapped her arms around the man she had loved from afar for so long. The choking feeling turned into an all out strangulation on all of her senses when he whispered, "I hate myself so much for letting you go. Now I gotta sit back and watch you with him. I don't know if I can do it."

Carol squeezed him tighter. "You are the best man I have ever known. A man of honor this world needs. I am so lucky to have you, you know that? I know we can get through this. Please don't pull away from me or Rick. You'll find someone and there will be little Dixons running around this place in no time, shooting people in the ankles with teeny crossbows." She could feel Daryl's short huff of laughter against her skin.

He pulled back from her and pressed his forehead directly against hers. "No one but you," was his answer and he pressed his lips against hers for the first time. It was just as she had always imagined their first kiss, all those lonely nights. Soft, sweet and full of love. Love she knew he reciprocated finally. But it was also bittersweet as it was a kiss of farewell. Her mind was full of all the missed opportunities, the what ifs, the could have beens. It was torture. He finally pulled his lips from hers; looking her directly in the eyes and said those three little words she thought would never pass his lips, "I love you." With that, he let go of her and walked out of her cell.

She remained frozen in place, the kiss, his declaration repeating over and over in her head. She answered him, her whispered words floating out into the darkness long after his footsteps had faded away. "I love you too."


	12. Sickness and Secrets

**Author's Note: Happy Thanksgiving everyone! I hope you are enjoying time with your family and sleeping off the copious amounts of turkey you've consumed. This is a Rick/Carol/Daryl chapter (oooooooo) and we've had a bit of a time jump so it will show that the cracks are beginning to form. I have decided to completely ignore the OOC killer Carol storyline but I wanted to incorporate the illness into the prison. Gotta kill me some redshirts! This Carol is the Carol that show have been canon on the show. **

**Thank you to all my reviewers and followers again. They keep me going with inspiration when I feel the show has given me none. A big shout out to VickiH, who is a gifted writer and super Caryl cheerleader. If you haven't had a chance to read her stories, please do. She just wrote some fantastic poems about Caryl that will move you in so many ways. She has had my back during my whole creative process. Love ya girl!**

**XOXO Pamela**

**12. Sickness and Secrets**

It was three weeks after Daryl had admitted he loved her and Carol was sitting next to the very man as they met for the Council meeting. They were meeting because a ravaging flu had killed two members of the group, including Patrick, Carl's friend and one of Carol's students. They had turned and had attacked several others of their block. Overall, twelve had perished. Now, Tyreese's girlfriend, Karen, and a newer member of the prison community, David, had fallen gravely ill and were isolated in A Block. Hershel and the new doctor, Caleb, had just broken the news to Tyreese that Karen was close to death.

The mood in the room was somber. Sasha was sniffling, her eyes red, the grief for her brother and his lover obvious. Daryl sat backwards in the chair, his chin resting on the back of it. Glenn was quiet and kept to himself. Hershel was discussing a run to a veterinary college fifty miles away, which Daryl was going to be leading. Hershel talked about the dangers they might encounter there and precautions they should take and Carol became visibly distressed. She felt Daryl's hand cover hers under the table as comfort. She entwined their fingers together and covered them with her other hand, holding them in her lap. She knew they both needed it at that moment. The run was the most dangerous yet and she could sense Daryl was extremely anxious about it.

"Daryl, I've prepared a list of the types of medications you need to bring back. Also, we will need IV bags, syringes, face masks, anything that can be of use." Hershel's soothing voice cracked with stress. "Just be cautious to not go near any walkers that show signs of bleeding of the eyes. You can't risk possibly catching it. Michonne, Bob and Zach will be coming on the run with you. Tyreese is going to stay behind. Karen doesn't have much longer. Maybe an hour or two." He bowed his head.

Carol squeezed their hands tighter and Daryl glanced at her, chewing on his bottom lip. He gave a semblance of a reassuring half smile before turning his attention to Hershel. "It's fifty miles there. We'll take Zach's Charger but it may be an all day trip, depending on the situation at the school itself. We just gotta make sure we separate the kids into the administration building. I think we need a Council member there with them. Since Carol is with the kids anyway, seems like an obvious choice to have her in there." Carol knew he was suggesting this to keep her out of harm's way, but she knew it wasn't what was right.

"Daryl, Hershel is going to stay with the kids. He's at risk too. I'm going to help Caleb with anyone else that gets infected and Hershel and Beth will be in the administration building until we can get this under control." She looked in his eyes, a meaningful look passed between them. "Just until you get back."

He acquiesced and after further issues were discussed and settled, the members of the Council began trickling out to their respective areas of responsibility. Everyone wished Daryl good luck. He and Carol remained, still seated next to each other, their hands clasped the whole time. He spoke first. "I don't like you in the thick of things. Is Rick okay with it?"

"He doesn't know yet. His main concern right now is Carl and Judith. Daryl, I've already been exposed and I'm the only one with any sort of medical training besides Hershel and Bob. You need Bob with you and Hershel cannot risk it. I'll take all the proper precautions, I promise." She stood up with their hands still joined and tugged him up to follow her. They stopped in front of the closed door.

"Now you have to promise me you won't go all SuperDaryl today. Just get in and get out. No showing off." She hugged him briefly and kissed his cheek. "For luck." She smiled at him.

They heard footsteps coming down the hall and then the door opened and Rick appeared. He hesitated as he came in, taking in the sight of Daryl and Carol standing close together. He made no other reaction as he spoke directly to Carol. "I went to take Carl and Judith to admin and Hershel was there. He tells me you are going to be helping Caleb with anyone who gets sick. When were you planning on telling me this?" He looked angry and Carol was taken aback.

"Rick, I was coming to tell you next. I wanted to make sure you got the kids settled. I wouldn't have gone with Caleb until I saw you." She started toward him, but he took a step back. Carol felt alarm wash over her. They'd never argued yet since they started their relationship. It had been so serene between them. It threw her for a loop.

"Yeah, I can see you had that at the top of your list of priorities." He sneered, turning his head in Daryl's direction. "I guess you needed to make sure you said your goodbyes to Daryl first."

Daryl immediately went on the defensive. "What the fuck, Rick? I already chewed her ass about this whole clusterfuck and now you come up in here, going off on her. She don't need this shit."

"Oh really? And you know what she really needs, Daryl? Because it seems to me you still think you are the number one person in her life. Things have changed around here. I've been real understanding about this fucked up relationship you two have had for so long but I think it's about time to set some boundaries." Rick spoke very matter of factly. This was the moment Carol had dreaded. It was like watching two wolves circle each other.

"You gonna set some boundaries, man? Don't you think she gets some say in this? Ed ain't around to boss her around anymore and I doubt she wants another repeat of that." Daryl waved his arm in Carol's direction without looking at her.

Carol knew she had to intervene before it got ugly. "Both of you need to cut this shit out. Daryl, you need to get your crew ready for the run. We've got to get those meds. Karen's probably dead right now and David is more than likely next. There could be more if we don't get the antibiotics. Rick, I am going to help Caleb. He can't do it alone and you need Hershel to stay with Carl and the baby. It's not open to negotiation." Both men seemed to back down at her words.

Daryl looked back to Rick but his voice was even, lacking the venom it had before. "You and I are going to clear the air when I get back and all the shit is settled. But I ain't gonna put more on her than needs be." With that, he said goodbye to her with his usual mantra, "Stay safe," nodding to her and exiting the room, leaving Carol alone with Rick.

Carol waited until she knew Daryl was long gone before she spun around to Rick. "Like Daryl said, we all need to clear the air once the danger passes. Until then, I beg you, make sure you keep the fences stable while the rest of us are down for the count. We won't have to worry about the flu killing us if we're overrun by walkers. Maggie and Sasha will be right there with you. Tyreese is going to need time, but he knows he's needed as soon as possible." She approached Rick and placed both hands above his heart. "Why haven't you come to me before about your concerns about me and Daryl? I can't bear the thought that anything could drive a wedge between you two." She could feel his heart thumping hard under his shirt.

"Carol, I may not be the most observant man, but things between all three of us have changed. Daryl is not the brave soldier he touts himself to be when it comes to you and me. I can see our relationship is bothering him. I had figured it was because you always fussed over him exclusively and now your attention has been diverted. But now I'm concerned it's something much deeper than that." Rick cupped her face and kissed her. "He needs to know it's you and me now and he needs to respect that."

"He knows. I told him that we are in love and making a life together. He understands. He's just adjusting. Rick, you've got to cut him some slack. Has he had any real time to grieve for Merle? I think there's just a lot of things he's working through. He is still my best friend and your best friend. We can't forget that fact." She knew if she told Rick now about the clinch in B block and the kiss in her cell Rick would go ballistic. She hated herself at that moment; she was now a guilty party in a secret that could never come to light.

"I better go meet up with Caleb." She kissed Rick one more time, this one with much more passion. "Go take care of all my kids. Losing Patrick was hard enough, I can't bear the thought of any of the others getting sick." Her eyes swam with tears, the realities of the day sinking in.

Rick wiped the salty tears from her eyes with his thumbs. "Please be careful. I'll come see you via the isolation chamber later tonight. You know I love you, right?" His thumbs traced her cheekbones.

"I know. I love you. We are going to get through this, I promise." She backed away from him and picked up her pack from the ground. She had brought it with her, knowing she wouldn't be able to go back to C block before she had to go to isolation. As she left the room to head towards her destination, she couldn't help but reflect on Daryl's last words to her, "Stay safe." The tears filled her eyes again as she feared that none of them may be able to stay safe for much longer, if ever again.


	13. Return

**Author's Note: I hope everyone is recovering from Thanksgiving. I'm just happy my sister did all the cooking and provided wine! Thanks again to everyone still riding along with me on this journey. This chapter was a joy to write. I wanted to explore Carol's relationship with Glenn. He has always been the original Caryl shipper so I wanted him to get to shine in my story. **

**I want to give a shout out to subversivegrrl. Her story, Broken Bird, she published the other day revolves around an Emily Dickinson poem. So does this chapter. I'm always 5-6 chapters ahead in my writing so I had a bit of a meltdown thinking I would have to change this chapter completely. But she was very supportive about me keeping my chapter as is. I am grateful for that and I encourage everyone read her story and her other stories. She is a lovely writer. I am so happy I am able to present this chapter to you the exact way my inspiration dictated. **

**Enjoy! It's a big one and I think you'll like it. Let me know either way! I'm forever appreciative.**

**XOXO Pamela**

**13. Return**

It was so much worse than any of them could have ever imagined. In all, twenty one men, women and children were admitted into isolation. Carol was horrified to see Glenn and Sasha as two of the infected. The disease was spreading like wildfire and people went from perfectly fine to dead in less than forty eight hours. Time was not on their side. It had been almost twelve hours since Daryl's group left and Carol felt uneasy as the minutes ticked by.

She was currently nursing Glenn, pressing a cold, wet washcloth against his feverish head. He was completely delirious, the fever taking its toll on him. He called out for Maggie and Carol comforted him with quiet murmurings that Maggie was securing the fences with Rick and she was fine and was already demanding to see him. "That wife of yours loves you something fierce. When I told her she couldn't come into your cell she told me if you didn't get better she was going to come up in here and kick both of our asses. She scares the crap out of me, Glenn. You better listen to her and get better." Carol glided the cloth against his temples and he was able to open his eyes and establish eye contact.

"Carol, can I tell you a secret?" Glenn asked. She nodded her head in answer. "I'm scared. I'm so scared I'm not going to make it out of this and I'm going to leave Maggie a widow. After everything all of us have been through, I never thought I'd be taken out by a cold." He wheezed the words and went into a coughing fit. Just that little exertion was too much for his struggling body.

Carol tried to maintain her composure. "You're worrying for nothing. They are on their way back with the meds, Glenn. Daryl's not going to fail you. You're his favorite person to pick on. You think he's going to give you up so easily?" It was difficult to speak to him through her mask. It muffled her words.

Glenn gave a strained smile, closing his eyes. "I may be his favorite person to pick on but you're his favorite person, period. He's coming back, Carol. He's coming back for you. He loves you, you know. You may not see it, but I can. I know all his tells. He's loved you for a long time. I know you're with Rick and he's my family too, but it's always been you and Daryl. Always. You two were always too stupid and blind to see it. But I did. He loves you like I love Maggie." He gasped for air for a moment and Carol panicked.

"Glenn, you need to stop and calm down. You've got to save your strength. They'll be back soon. You've just got to hold on. Hold on for Maggie." Carol couldn't stop the tears then, she was so scared for him.

"Maggie…" Glenn sighed and there were tears in his eyes, too. "I love her more than anything in this world. She's the best thing that happened to me. The one good thing that came from this shitty life was her becoming my wife. If I don't make it, you got to let her know. Please." Carol was looking into his eyes and saw small specks of blood flecking among the white. She was terrified, he was reaching the end stages. If they didn't get back within a few hours, they were going to lose Glenn. Glenn drifted off then, exhausted from just merely talking and breathing. Carol tucked the blanket around him and got up to see if Caleb needed assistance.

They tended to the sick and dying through the night. Carol had lost track of what time it was, it may have even been the early hours of the next day. Rick hadn't come to see her but she knew with Sasha infected and Tyreese possibly mourning, he and Maggie were trying to do everything themselves. She couldn't handle seeing him anyway. She was overwhelmed with the now dying patients. She held the hand of a teenage boy, Aaron, who died just a few minutes before his father succumbed. It was awful, watching them drown in their own blood before dying and then having to ensure they didn't turn. There was blood everywhere and Carol was pretty sure it would take no small miracle for her not to become sick herself.

The situation worsened as she was helping Caleb try to intubate one of the former Woodbury residents, Jeanette, as she no longer could breathe on her own. Caleb revealed he was also infected, he was sweating profusely and coughing up blood. He told her to keep an eye on him and made her promise to get Hershel once he could no longer physically tend to anyone. She keep pressing the bag, forcing the air into Jeanette's lungs. They kept going for an hour, but it was of no use. Caleb flipped open his knife and sank it into Jeanette's head, behind her ear. One more gone, with a total of eight dead out of the initial twenty one that entered isolation. Carol pulled the sheet over Jeanette's face and the grisly sight of her blood soaking through the sheet made her stomach churn. When was it going to end?

She sat with Sasha for a little while. Sasha had not progressed as far in the disease as Glenn had. Sasha asked Carol to read to her for a little bit. Carol had brought several books with her so the infected could distract themselves, but no one was capable of reading on their own. She retrieved a book of poems and began to recite her favorite to her.

_I have a Bird in spring__  
__Which for myself doth sing -__  
__The spring decoys.__  
__And as the summer nears -__  
__And as the Rose appears,__  
__Robin is gone.__Yet do I not repine__  
__Knowing that Bird of mine__  
__Though flown -__  
__Learneth beyond the sea__  
__Melody new for me__  
__And will return.__Fast is a safer hand__  
__Held in a truer Land__  
__Are mine -__  
__And though they now depart,__  
__Tell I my doubting heart__  
__They're thine.__In a serener Bright,__  
__In a more golden light__  
__I see__  
__Each little doubt and fear,__  
__Each little discord here__  
__Removed.__Then will I not repine,__  
__Knowing that Bird of mine__  
__Though flown__  
__Shall in a distant tree__  
__Bright melody for me__  
__Return._

She recited with a resolute voice, surprising herself. The words seemed to come alive inside of her and the sorrow of her soul lessened. Sasha graced her with a beatific smile, thanking her. Carol caressed her cheek and told her Tyreese would be with her soon.

It was then she heard shouts and loud banging down the hall. She peeked her head out and saw Tyreese unlocking the main door and Bob pushed by with a large satchel clutched in his arms. Daryl was right behind him, calling for her.

She looked at Sasha. "Your brother's here. He'll bring you your meds. You're going to be just fine." She kissed her forehead and headed towards where Caleb was to help him prepare the medication.

She arrived in the cell Caleb had set up as their triage. She, Caleb, Bob and Daryl set to work getting the antibiotics prepared into the IVs for distribution. Carol finished one first and thrust it at Daryl. "Take this to Glenn, now!" She said with such urgency he just grabbed it and took off to where Glenn was. It didn't take long to get the IV bags readied and distributed to the ones who were still hanging on. She forced Caleb down on the bed and inserted a needle into his arm, the last bag for him. He sighed gratefully and was lost to sleep immediately. They weren't out of the woods but maybe, just maybe, some if not all would survive.

Carol, exhausted and covered in blood threw her latex gloves into the trash and headed for the death chamber for some privacy. She walked in and as bone tired as she was, there was no way she was going to lay down on the execution gurney. She stood in the middle of the room and covered her face with her hands. She jumped when she heard a noise behind her.

Daryl was there in the chamber with her. He closed the door and walked to the viewing window and shut the curtain. It was pitch black in there but he immediately turned on a campfire lantern, which just barely illuminated them. He stood there, covered head to toe in sweat, dirt and black, congealed walker blood. He looked horrifying but at that moment he was the most striking thing she had ever seen. She knew just by looking at him it must have been a close call on the run. There were bags under his eyes and his shoulders slumped defeatedly.

"He returned", she thought and threw herself into his arms. She sobbed uncontrollably, the stress and anguish finally overcoming her wholly. They clung together desperately, each seeking the comfort and love they knew they could find in each other. She didn't even hesitate, she brought her mouth to his and kissed him frantically. He responded heatedly and they reveled in each other until they had to come up for air. "I see you didn't listen to my whole speech about no SuperDaryl, huh?" She murmured into his mouth, their breaths mixing together.

"Well, I had to break him out when we found ourselves in the biggest fucking herd I've ever seen. It was bad, so bad, Carol. I thought we weren't gonna make it. I was so scared I'd fail everybody here. I'd fail Glenn and Sasha, all the sick. I was so scared I'd never see your beautiful blue eyes ever again. Nothin' was gonna keep me away." He kissed her again, this time much more softly.

"You made it back with the meds, that's all that matters. You're here, you're safe, and you smell god awful!" She wrinkled her nose and Daryl chuckled.

"Yeah, I better go shower and hit the rack. I feel like I'm going to drop right here. You're all yucky yourself. Guess I can't persuade you to come wash all my nooks and crannies?" Daryl tried to maintain a straight face, but failed miserably.

"No can do, Dixon. I'm going to rest here until the worst of it passes. Caleb is incapacitated so it's just me and Bob. We're taking short shifts. There's only a few left. Not sure if all of them are going to make it. Before you go to bed can you let Maggie know how Glenn's doing? If all goes well she should be able to see him tomorrow." Carol cupped his face.

"I will, promise. Your butt better get some rest too. You can't hold off the infection if your body is worn out. You're probably a god awful patient." He leaned into her touch and closed his eyes. "If we could stay just like this, I could die happy." He sighed resignedly. He lifted her hand and placed a lingering kiss on the inside of her palm.

"If only." Carol couldn't help but speak the absolute truth at the moment. She brought his hand that held hers and kissed his scraped knuckles. She placed their joined hands over her heart and they locked gazes. She bent her head and kissed his hand once more. As Emily Dickinson's words recited soundlessly in her head, Carol realized the bird in the spring of her life was Daryl, and he had returned.


	14. No More

**Author's Note: Tomorrow's the big mid season finale! No big spoilers have come out, so I'm going in blind and terrified. I hope there is a confrontation between Daryl and Rick but this show just doesn't make much sense anymore so I'm not holding my breath. Stay strong though! Hopefully we get to see our girl. I don't think I can stand waiting until February to see her again.**

**Thanks again to all the reviews. I am going to be changing the rating to M for future chapters. My muses became a little randy. This is a huge chapter in regards to the future of the relationship of Carick. By the end of the chapter you'll know definitively what the end game will be. Hopefully it'll make people happy. **

**I appreciate all my supporters! I get so excited when I get my notifications. It really is the only thing inspiring me right now. hopefully tomorrow the show will inspire me in a good way. If not, I have voodoo dolls and I have googled "Hexes for Dummies". Thank you all!**

**XOXO Pamela**

**14. No More**

The next couple of days flew by for the prison. Carol and Bob stayed in A block the entire time, helping whoever was left. Unfortunately, seven more died even after receiving the antibiotics. Caleb was one of them and Carol sat over his still body for over an hour, weeping. He had gone relatively quickly and with little pain. She knew he had been so distraught at the thought of a horrible, prolonged death, so she surmised he just gave up and his heart stopped early in the morning of the second day. She made sure she cleaned his body thoroughly, even with the knowledge his body would go straight out the back of the prison for burning.

Glenn and Sasha were one of the few lucky survivors. Sasha recuperated beautifully and Tyreese stayed with her the entire time. Carol could hear them talking softly, even as she lay fighting off the disease, she prayed with Tyreese over the loss of Karen and she could overhear them crying together sometimes. Carol was so thankful Tyreese did not have to lose the only other person he loved in this world. Even a strong warrior like him may not be able to handle that much loss.

Maggie had come to Glenn's cell soon after Daryl's group had returned to the prison with the meds. Glenn had been touch and go and Maggie was inconsolable for a time. Carol had sat with her and they had clung to each other, crying. Carol had spent some of the time regaling Maggie of funny tales of Glenn back at the quarry. He had come so very far from the young, no holds barred smart aleck she had first met. He still was funny, snarky Glenn, but he had matured into a true man. His love for Maggie and his surrogate family was unconditional. There weren't many men like Glenn left in this world. By the second day Glenn started coming around. When Carol visited him after he was lucid again, he was sitting up and gestured for her to come to his bedside. Maggie excused herself to go to the bathroom.

Carol embraced him tightly and both original members of the Atlanta group cried tears of happiness and relief. Glenn pulled back and scooted over so Carol could sit on the bed with him. "Carol, I can't thank you enough for everything you've done. There were times all I thought about was giving up. But I could hear you in my head, bitching to me about fighting and holding on to my love for Maggie. Between you and Maggie, I don't know who would have been madder if I had died." He smirked at her.

"Hands down, it would've been Maggie." She laughed, "I need to utilize my nagging skills more often, apparently. You're not the first person to tell me they hear me griping at them in their head." She thought back to what Daryl had told her about his searches for the Governor, how he could hear her in his head.

"Well, it just means you make an impact even when you're not there." He hesitated for a moment and looked uncomfortable. "I don't remember a lot of what happened or what I said, but I have a feeling I need to apologize. I may have said some things to you about your relationship with Rick and about Daryl and I should not have. It was unfair of me to blurt that out to you like some kind of deathbed confession. I'm sorry." He looked at her sadly.

"Don't you dare apologize. You were right." She was embarrassed to realize she was tearing up. "Oh Glenn, I don't know what to do. I love Rick, he makes me feel safe and loved. But Daryl, he… I mean, I know…" She couldn't finish.

Glenn grabbed her hand. "I know, Daryl has shitty timing. Sounds like he finally got himself a pair and told you how he felt?" She nodded in response. "Well, I figured when you got with Rick, two things would happen, He would finally tell you how he felt or he would leave." She looked at him, shocked. "Carol, hear me out. If I had never told Maggie I loved her, pushed her away any chance I got, left her to go off with my piece of shit brother and she got with someone else, I wouldn't stay. I'd pack my stuff and leave. Because every single day I saw her with him it would eat at my soul, until there was nothing left. I honestly thought that would be the option Daryl would choose." He looked at her meaningfully. "But that was the old Daryl, before Merle died. Now that awful shadow of his life is gone, Daryl is free. And this new and improved shiny unicorn Daryl is choosing to stay. He may not fight for you just yet, but it's coming. And Rick is not going to stand in his way. You need to decide what life and what man you truly want. Because I have a feeling you're the only one stopping you from your ultimate happiness." He squeezed her hand lovingly.

Carol leaned over and kissed his forehead. "When did you become the smartest person I know?" They both laughed. "I have some decisions to make. They're not going to be easy and they're going to hurt but you're right, it's time for me to stand up for myself and for my own ever after. I guess it's the next step in my evolution, right?" She got up and moved to leave. "I love you Glenn and I'm so happy you are going to be fine. My life is so much better for knowing you and calling you my family." She left the cell, finally heading back to her own cell.

As she walked back into C block, she heard voices coming from inside. Loud voices, voices that unmistakably belonged to Daryl and to Rick. Her slow, weary gait turned into an all out sprint as she dashed towards the sound of arguing. She arrived into the main area, where she saw Rick and Daryl toe to toe and looking very pissed off at each other.

"Daryl, I'm not going to tell you again. You need to leave me and mine alone. Carol chose me and I'm not going to stand by and watch you decide you want her like some child that had their favorite toy taken away. I don't share." Rick's tone was low and dangerous.

Daryl on the other hand, was loud and demonstrative, pushing closer to Rick and waving his hands. "Man, you can just go fuck yourself. I thought we were clearing the air, not handing out goddamn ultimatums. She ain't your property and I'll be damned if I'm told I can't come near her anymore. She and I had our own thing long before you got off the train to Cukooville and decided you wanted a new little family!" He bumped his chest into Rick's and Carol didn't even have time to open her mouth to tell them to stop before Rick's fist slammed into Daryl's face.

It turned into the brawl she had dreaded. They punched and shoved until they hit the floor, where Daryl and his redneck fighting instinct kicked in. Rick ended up on the bottom after Daryl head butted him and was proceeding to wrap his hands around his neck. "I'll fucking kill you!" He was screaming and spitting in his face.

As Carol ran to break the two of them up, she wondered where the hell everyone was. Her question was answered when she saw Michonne running towards them. Carol reached them first and was frantically pulling at Daryl's arms and screaming in his ear to let him go. It was like he was deaf, he was so focused on Rick and Rick was clawing and scratching at him to get him to let go. Carol was screaming and crying at Daryl but Daryl didn't even glance at her. Only the glint of Michonne's katana pressed at Daryl's own throat stopped the chaos. He immediately froze and his hands came off Rick's neck. Rick was gasping and Carol helped him scramble away while Daryl stayed on his knees with the sword still at his throat.

"You gonna slit my throat 'Chonne? I knew you wanted his ass but I didn't know you'd kill for it." He eyed Michonne in his peripheral vision, nostrils flaring.

"You're out of control. You were going to choke the life out of him, your best friend, your brother. I will cut you if you try it again. You've been warned." With that, Michonne sheathed the katana and walked over to where Carol had Rick cradled against her chest. She looked hard at Carol. "This is your doing. They nearly killed each other over you. You make this right and do it soon." She then crouched down in front of Rick and her hand reached out and touched the ugly red marks that were on his throat. Marks that took on the shape of Daryl's hands. "Close call, you may want to consider investing in a turtle neck until the bruises heal." Her hand lingered for a moment, looking at him, her gaze softening. She then stood up and left as quickly as she had come.

Rick groaned as he tried to get up. Carol tried to help him and he jerked away from her. "I'm going to head to go get cleaned up." He looked at Daryl, who was still on his knees, his face bruised and blood dripping from his busted lip. "I'm sorry this happened, brother. I've been through this once and I won't go through this again. We'll right this somehow. You and me. We both just need some time to cool off."

He stood there, not moving and Carol wondered why he hadn't left to go get cleaned up yet. He turned to face her, his face drawn and sad. "Like I said, I've been through this once and I'm not going to put myself or my kids through it. I really thought we could do this. I truly thought we could have a life together. After what we have both endured, I had hoped we could be happy. But I can't do this. Not anymore. Just know that I did love you and I will always care for you and protect you in any way I can. But us? There's no more us. I hope you understand and can forgive me one day." He walked closer to her and placed his hands on her upper arms.

She felt numb, she knew she deserved this, knew she had waffled too much, she had held on to Daryl for too long. Now Daryl and Rick's relationship was possibly permanently damaged and Rick was ending things with her. The pain of this was like knives to her insides, tearing, ripping, causing her to bleed out internally. Maybe it was fortuitous that they had never seemed to have the time to truly consummate their relationship as just the memory of their touching and kissed would now haunt her. She didn't know if she could bear the memory of their lovemaking. Because she did love him, but she had hurt him, hurt him like Lori did. Like she swore she would never do to another person. "I'm so sorry, Rick. I'm so very sorry." The tears fell then and a small sob escaped her.

She felt herself enveloped in his arms, for the last time as the woman he loved and was making a future with. She felt his tears soak her shoulder as they mourned their love. But she knew he would live up to his words. He would always care and she knew he would do anything in his power to protect her, like he would for everyone he loved. He released her and lifted her chin up with his fingers, kissing her briefly. He wiped the tears off of his face with the back of his hand and walked away.

She felt nailed to the floor, her brain was telling her muscles to move but they refused to listen. Her eyes were blurry and she realized it was because she her they were filled with tears. She blinked her eyes furiously several times in rapid succession, trying to see her surroundings. When she looked around her, Daryl was long gone. She didn't know if he left while Rick was saying goodbye or while she had just stood there, dumbfounded. It didn't matter at that moment, that was another heartache she couldn't bear to shoulder. She thought again of Rick. She thought of Rick and Carl and Judith. How close she was to a family again and how she had just let it crumble in her hands. As much as she had embraced all the changes she had undertaken, she wondered if the ultimate change would be her inability to allow herself to love and be loved back without completely sabotaging everything. Maybe some changes aren't for the better.


	15. Exile

**Author's Note: Oh em gee! Tonight is the night! Hopefully, the show will throw a little something to us Carol and Caryl fans that have been dying for the past 4 episodes. If not, I may have to have Carol go all Black Widow and kill all the men in my story. I'll be that pissed! One more chapter before my rating ups. I figure if the show screws the pooch tonight, tomorrow at least I can give you some sexy smut to make up for it tomorrow. This chapter is a little emo. But Glenn makes another awesome appearance. I hate that Carol doesn't seem to have any female friends. Andrea or Lori should be there to be her confidante. I just can't see her having these conversations with Beth, Maggie or Michonne.**

**Thanks again to all my reviewers and fans of my story. It's been a great way to express my feelings and having you guys by my side means so much. This fandom is beyond awesome!**

**XOXO Pamela**

**15. Exile**

It was a sad and desperately lonely existence for Carol for the next three days. She stayed in her cell in a self-imposed exile, only coming out to cook breakfast and dinner quickly for the group. She didn't speak to anyone and no one really attempted to approach her. She made herself as invisible as possible, she couldn't bear to look anyone in the eye. They all figured out what most likely happened, with Rick's bruised throat and Daryl's black eye and busted lip. Daryl also disappeared the same day as the fight on a long hunting trip. She was grateful for that, she still didn't have her head on straight to deal with that inevitable clusterfuck.

Beth took over her duties with both Judith and the children's activities. Carol had not yet seen Carl, but she assumed Rick had already sat him down and told him what was going on. She wept constantly and she didn't understand where all the tears were coming from. She had barely eaten or had anything to drink since the fight. She found herself staring at her reflection in the mirror and was shocked at what stared back at her. She looked like she could pass for one of the walkers milling around the grounds outside the fences. The next thing she knew, the mirror was in pieces all around her cell and one particularly jagged piece had caught her arm and the crimson blood streaked down her arm.

She was sitting on the chair, her arm propped up on her small table as she began to tend to the cut when Glenn stepped into the cell. He took one look at her arm and sat down, alarmed.

"Jesus Christ, what happened in here? You're not trying to hurt yourself, are you?" He took in the confetti of mirrored glass scattered around. "Let me look at it, make sure you won't need stitches. Do you want me to get Hershel?"

"No, Glenn, I'm fine. A big piece just dug me when I smashed the mirror. It's not deep enough for stitches. If you could help me clean it and bandage it, I'd appreciate it." She handed him the hydrogen peroxide. He poured some of the liquid over the wound and she bit her lip to keep from crying out in pain.

He patted the cut dry and bandaged the wound, wrapping gauze over it tightly. She admired his work, he must have gotten some pointers from his father in law. They sat in silence for several minutes, before Glenn finally spoke up.

"I gather things didn't work out like we thought it would." He ran a hand through his black hair. "Rick's a mess, Daryl's gone and Carl's not talking. All Rick will say is you two decided to end things and to leave you be for a while. It's been three days and I just had to make sure you are going to be okay. Do you want to talk about it?"

The tears flowed freely from her eyes and she bowed her head. "I was going to talk to both of them, one on one. When I got to the cell block, they were already fighting. Rick punched Daryl and then Daryl just lost it. If Michonne hadn't intervened, I'm not sure how far it would have gone. Then Rick ended it. Right then and there. I guess he didn't want a rehash of the whole Shane/Lori thing and I don't blame him one bit." She couldn't bring herself to look Glenn in the face, to see the judgment in his eyes. "Once I got ahold of myself, Daryl was already gone. I've just been holed up in here, afraid of facing all of you. We have conflict in the group that doesn't need to be there and I brought it here! This is all my fault!" She sobbed then, her throat constricting.

She felt Glenn pull her head to his chest and he just held her and let her weep. He shushed her, murmured comfort and stroked her hair. She couldn't fathom why he was doing that. He should have screamed at her, cursed her, blamed her for everything. This group was in turmoil and it was all her doing. They should all hate her, cast her out into the unknown.

"There's no way we're getting rid of you, lady. We'd all starve." In her delirium, she must have spoken her thoughts out loud. Glenn lifted her face. "I don't know why you're crying. It's not every day the two alpha dogs of the group go at it. This place was getting pretty dull, it's nice to have things spiced up once in a while."

She smiled faintly and Glenn took the opportunity to wipe the tears and snot from her face. "Good God, you're a hot mess." He wrinkled his nose. "When's the last time you bathed?"

She slapped his chest. "This morning, jackass." She took the cloth from his hand and with one last swipe, her tears were dried. "I suppose I should put my big girl panties on and deal with this head on. No use hiding anymore. It's not like it's going to go away anytime soon." She sighed heavily. "I've been slacking in my responsibilities. Wasn't I supposed to have watch tonight?"

"Yeah, but I took it. I'm feeling better and Maggie was taking all of mine while I recuperated." Glenn laid a hand on her shoulder. "You needed time to yourself. We all need that once in a while. Rick has his in the garden, Daryl hunts, you break shit and cry buckets. Different strokes for different folks."

The weight on her soul was lifting by each passing minute. "Why don't you have some alone time for yourself tonight and I'll take your watch. I need to jump back into the swing of things. Besides, I haven't seen the stars in ages. It'll be nice and quiet, perfect for much needed contemplation." She hugged him, wincing as her injured arm brushed his side.

"Alright, you got a deal. Only because I want to see you doing something other than hiding in here. Just because we live in a prison doesn't mean it's ACTUALLY a prison. I'll make sure I bring you dinner, I don't think you've eaten much, have you?" He looked pointedly at her but she didn't respond to that. He quickly swept up the shards and blew a kiss to her as he left the cell.

The nights were always cool at the prison, even in the summer, so Carol brought a sweater with her to the guard tower. She ended up relieving Tyreese, who wrapped her up in a big bear hug and told her how happy he was to see her. It was good to see him, too. She knew he was still coping with Karen's loss, the grief was still raw in his expression. She was left alone then, with just a rifle and her myriad of thoughts to keep her company.

Glenn kept his promise and stopped by with dinner for her, which consisted of rice and canned ham. It was hot and it was the first real thing she had eaten in days. She moaned as she took her first bite. She finished quickly, almost inhaling it. She took her time drinking the water he brought her. She didn't want to overwhelm her stomach all at once.

She sunk herself down into the camp chair and became lost in the stars. She could recognize a few of the more popular constellations, like Orion and the Big Dipper, but for the most part she just took in the majestic beauty of the night sky. It was calming and her desolate thoughts of the past few days were fading away. A sound to her left alerted her and she stood up in a flash, snatching her rifle.

When she pointed towards the noise she found herself face to face with Daryl. He must have come back from his hunt. She was surprised she didn't hear him pull up but she was at the guard tower that was further away from most of the prison activity. He said nothing, he didn't make a move to either enter or leave the tower. She was about to ask him what he was doing there when he finally spoke up.

"We need to talk."


	16. Imagine No More

**Author's Note: That finale was heartbreaking and terrifying at the same time! I really felt Carol's loss though, it wasn't the same without her. Daryl and Rick's talk was alright on Daryl's part but it made me despise Rick even more now. Right now it's been very difficult for me to stay a true Caryl shipper 100%. I think I'm all about Carol finding her own happiness, screw the main pain. The wait until February is going to be so painful without her. At least we will have a fanfiction, which is a thousand times better than anything those monkeys on the show can write.**

**I'm upping the rating to M starting now! I hope you enjoy because my muse became a little hussy and wanted Carol to get laid and laid well. So the next couple of chapters have some nice loving in store for our couple. Thanks again for sticking with me. I need you guys to keep me focused as my Caryl goggles are getting foggy. Help me stay strong! Let me know what you think and I'd love to hear your thoughts on the finale and what see you ahead for our crazy couple.**

**XOXO Pamela**

**16. Imagine No More**

The serenity Carol had felt immersing herself in the stars immediately vanished with Daryl's words. She lowered her rifle and set it against the tower's bricks. Her hands felt clammy and she rubbed them on her thighs to try to wipe her anxiety away.

Looking at his face she could not read anything in his stoic expression. Waves of nervousness crashed through her. She tried to will her heart to not jump out of her chest and shatter into a million pieces at his feet. She knew no matter what she tried to say, how she tried to convince him, he had used his time away hunting to make a decision on what was going on between them. Nothing was going to change his mind so she hoped she had enough strength left in her to survive the worst he could throw at her.

She could feel her body physically bracing itself and she willed herself to calm down, to try to hear him out before falling apart. It was like a Mexican stand off, both of them standing there, a couple of yards apart, saying nothing.

He finally groaned loudly. "Fuck, I had this all planned out. I come up here, take one look at you and forget what I'm trying to say." He ran one hand over his dirty face. He must have come straight to the tower after returning as he was still filthy and bright red blood still marked his jacket and hand. It wasn't the dark clotted blood of a walker, it was most likely blood from any animal he killed.

Carol didn't move, she didn't speak, she just stood there and waited, certain in the knowledge he was going to tell her that she ruined everything. That she took the love that both he and Rick tried to give to her and she stomped on it and turned brother against brother. Even though she was the first person to truly reach out to Daryl, to care for him and recognize the honorable man he truly was, she felt like she couldn't compete with the family he found in Rick. Merle's death had left a gaping hole in Daryl, a hole that Rick's kinship and camaraderie was helping fill, slowly but surely.

He took the rag out of his back pocket and rubbed the blood before huffing in frustration. "You just gonna stand there? Dontcha wanna help me out here a little bit? Anything you wanna say?"

Carol was terrified, she was all prepared to just hear him out, but he wanted her to talk? What about? To apologize? To tell him that she understood if he didn't love her anymore? She was clueless.

"Fine." He sounded angry after getting no response from her. "Then I'll talk. That shit that went down with Rick, that was bad. But I figured that was gonna happen between me and him sooner or later. Him coming to my face, being my friend, acting like everything's normal, nothing's changed then he goes into your cell and fucks you. You, the person he knew I cared most about in the world. The person I trusted him to watch over for me while I was off chasing ghosts. The person he won over with his easy words, his kind fucking eyes, his instant family. I never stood a chance against him. God dammit!" He kicked the chair, sending it flying against the wall.

"We never slept together." Carol quietly mumbled, embarrassed. Daryl's head shot up and he looked at her disbelievingly. "It just never felt like the right time. I mean, of course we slept in the same bed together and got close sometimes, but it's been so busy at the prison we just never felt like it was something that was a priority for us." She shook her head. "I don't know why I am even telling you this. It's done now. Rick wised up and broke it off. It's the end of the world, not many of us left and I can't even get my own boyfriend to have sex with me." She laughed bitterly.

In a blink of an eye, Daryl was on her, his mouth hot and insistent. She was stunned but it took less than a second before she was responding, opening her mouth to him. It was by far the hottest kiss they had ever shared. Their tongues tangled together and her whole body vibrated when Daryl moaned into her mouth. His hands slipped under her thighs and she felt herself lifted up and instinctively wrapped her legs around him as he carried her inside the tower.

He bumped her against the door as he struggled to open it, causing them to start to grind against each other. It momentarily distracted him but she felt the doorknob turning by her hip and he kicked it open with his foot. She couldn't stop the laugh that escaped her and felt him smile against her lips as he continued to kiss her hungrily. "Shut it." She moaned and he kicked the door shut behind them.

He scooted her onto the control panel and pressed himself right against her. His lips never left hers and they writhed against each other, his grunts and her moans increasing in volume and frequency. He shucked off his jacket and she began to unbutton his shirt. She had to stop undressing him when he impatiently began yanking her v-neck shirt up. She lifted her arms so he could pull the shirt off and he flung it across the room. His hands immediately went to her breasts, one hand squeezing and the other tugging on her bra strap, sliding it down her arm. "Off, woman." He grunted at her and she obliged him by quickly reaching behind her back and unsnapping the offending item. The bra ended up tossed to the side just like her shirt. She was going to have a heck of a time finding her all of her clothes if he kept that up.

She concentrated on getting him naked, so her hands went for his belt buckle. She pulled her lips from his and caught his heated gaze and she slowly slipped the leather from his pants and dropped it at their feet. Her fingers closed around the cold silver button of his trousers. She opened it and then trailed her fingers to the zipper. As she tauntingly eased the zipper down, tooth by tooth, Daryl's eyes closed and he leaned his head forward. 'I've thought about this for so long. Imagined touching you, being inside you, making you all mine." His voice was soft and intimate.

She cupped his chin and met his eyes. "Neither of us have to imagine anymore. I need to feel you inside of me now." Their lips met sweetly, lovingly. Carol used the opportunity to slip Daryl's pants (no underwear, which didn't surprise her) down and stroke her fingers against the hard muscles of his buttocks.

Daryl kicked off his boots and stepped out of his pants, now fully nude in front of her. She was still wearing her cargos so he pushed her down against the control panel and returned the favor. He slid her cargos off first, this time just dropping them on his. She lay there on the knobs and buttons of the control panel and he pulled her legs further apart, trailing his fingers from her chest down her body and traced every inch of her black bikini panties. She was lost in the feeling of it all and tossed her head back in ecstasy, banging her head against a protruding button. Her face twisted from lust to pain and Daryl stopped his explorations of the juncture between her obscenely spread legs.

"Let's get a little more comfortable. I'm not gonna have sex with you on this thing." He lifted her, her wet core rubbing against the ridiculously large evidence of his arousal. "Oh fuck, don't move, just let me get you to the blankets. Fuck me, you are gonna feel so good." He was purring, nuzzling her neck as he laid her down on the nest of pillows and blankets they kept in there if it got too cold in the tower.

She wiggled into the blankets a little, the soft cottons and flannels caressing her, heightening her arousal. Daryl was on his knees between her legs. He trailed his hands up her legs until they found their way to the thin straps of her panties. With a thumb and forefinger, he pulled them down tortuously slowly, baring her to him.

He positioned his body over her, and she weaved her fingers in his long dark hair, pulling his face to hers for a deep kiss. She could feel him against her, beginning to press into her. She pulled her face back and looked him deep into his eyes. She needed to tell him, needed to finally give her heart, her soul and her body to him. "I love you." And with those words from her lips, Daryl made her his, once and for all.


	17. Coupling

**Author's Note: Well, I hope you enjoyed the turn my story took. I couldn't wait to get them together finally. I also am shocked at how smutty I can write. This next one is pretty much more smut, these two have a lot of time to make up for. These next few Caryl-less weeks are going to be rough so I hope we can get some fantastic fanfiction to fill our lonely hearts in the meantime. The angst is overwhelming!**

**Thanks to all my readers, reviewers and followers. I've gotten several new followers in the past couple of updates so WELCOME! This has been a daily project of love for me and it's nice to know people want to read what I write. I'm up to 25 chapters so far, this journey is alot longer than I thought it would be. I'd also like to start thinking of a new story after this one, so if anyone has any ideas of what they'd like to see, I'd love to hear it. I aim to please!**

**XOXO Pamela**

**17. Coupling**

Carol woke to delicious tingling sensations invading certain parts of her body. She was naked and in a tangle of limbs with the man currently causing those feelings. Daryl was spooning her from behind, his legs tangled in hers. He was sucking on her neck while one hand was caressing her nipple and the other hand had disappeared between her legs. He reached between them, lifted her leg slightly and in one fell swoop was inside of her again. He moved tortuously slowly as he whispered how much he loved her, how beautiful she was, how long he had wanted her, and how good it felt to be deep inside of her. Carol imagined this is what heaven felt like. She couldn't answer him, she was caught up in the waves of her orgasm.

Daryl had been insatiable. They had over two years of flirting and foreplay that made their coupling the best sex either had ever had. They made love in every position imaginable, and more positions she had never thought of. He made her come over and over, something she never achieved with Ed, ever. She lost count of how many orgasms she had and she was shocked at his ability to recharge after all the times he came too.

He groaned as he finished inside of her and turned her face to him for a sloppy kiss. "Damn, I can't get enough of you. I feel like I've taken some of those little blue pills they used to tout on TV." He made no move to pull out of her, instead wrapping his arms around her waist.

"They did say erections that last more than four hours needed to seek medical attention. But I guess since they aren't continuous erections, you'll be just fine." She snuggled against him, letting out a moan as she moved him inside of her. "Why hasn't anyone come to relieve me? We've been up here for almost two shifts."

He thrust his hips up one last time before pulling out, flopping over on his back. "Because I told Rick I was taking his shift." She turned her head towards him, eyes wide in shock. "You didn't realize he had the next watch? So you guys haven't talked at all?" She shook her head at him. "I about shit my pants when he broke it off with you right then and there. I figured once he calmed down he'd come crawling back. That's why I took off. I didn't want to see or hear the make up sex." He traced one finger across her cheek and grinned madly. "Guess I got the honor of that, huh?"

Carol ran her fingers over the tattoo on his chest. "I suppose I was saving myself for you unconsciously. That was so worth it. Now why haven't we been doing this before now?"

"Cause we some dumb motherfuckers. I shoulda taken you right on that bus the first night here. Believe me, I spent many a sessions alone in the shower and in my bunk thinking about how much I wanted that to happen." He reached for the cooler they kept in there, pulling out two bottles of water, handing one over to Carol. "Those fantasies usually involved me going down first, just like you wanted."

Carol couldn't believe she feel that rush of desire again, she felt like a newlywed. She began stroking him back to hardness. He gave her a half smile and cocked his head. "How 'bout I lay here and you take me for a ride. I think I pulled a muscle earlier." She threw her head back and laughed and mounted his lap, slipping him back inside her with ease. They spent the next twenty minutes making up for lost time, until Carol collapsed on top of his chest, both of them sticky, sweaty and spent.

As the first streaks of the dawn infiltrated the sky, they decided to finally put their clothes back on. It took Carol a few minutes to stumble around in the dark to find all of the clothes Daryl flung off her. She was still missing a sock, but she figured having someone find that was better than them coming across her bra. She was finally fully dressed and watched in silence as Daryl finished putting his clothes on. He noticed she was watching him and stopped mid button.

"Wanna help since you're so interested in undressing me with your eyes? That way you can run your hands all over me some more." She walked over, biting the side of her lip while she buttoned his shirt. She smoothed down his collar then kissed his cheek, rubbing her nose in his stubble.

"Thank you for the most amazing night of my life. Never in my wildest dreams did I ever think we'd ever get here." She wrapped her arms around her neck. "I'm so in love with you."

He squeezed her back, lifting her off her feet. "I should be thanking you. I think I'm going to have to ice my dick for a couple of days. I'm just happy you got your head out of your ass and admitted you loved me too." He set her back down and his face became serious. "This is not a one night thing for me. It's you and me now. I ain't losing you just when I got you. Rick's gotta know."

Carol looked at him sadly. "I know. I just feel it's going to be a giant slap in the face to him. Like I was stringing him along the whole time. I know you don't want to hear this but I do love him, I do, Daryl! Nothing like the love I feel for you, I could never love anyone like I love you but the thought of hurting him anymore kills me."

He nodded his head, grunting. "You're right. But we're telling him together SOON. Because I plan on spending every night with you in my bed, showing you how much I want you and love you." He grabbed her and pulled her towards the door. She hadn't heard the footsteps coming up the stairs, but Daryl had.

He door opened and Michonne stepped in. She stopped in the doorway, taking in the sight of Daryl holding Carol's hand. She rolled her eyes and deadpanned, "It's about fucking time you got the balls to do something. I was getting real damn tired of your whining over her skinny ass. Congratulations." Then a miracle happened, Michonne smiled at them.

Daryl scoffed at her but Carol could see the blush on his cheeks. "Yeah yeah, 'Chonne, I'm just glad I don't have to come to you for relationship advice anymore because you fucking suck at it." By this point, Carol was stunned. "Well", she thought to herself, "I guess I was way off on those two."

As they stepped by Michonne, the woman put her hand on Carol's shoulder. "Be good to him. He's crazy stupid in love with you. But if you hurt him…" She stopped, her silence filling in the blanks.

"You have my permission to cut my head off, because I would have obviously lost it." Carol covered her hand and smiled softly. Michonne nodded and slid hers away.

As Daryl led Carol out the control booth and towards the stairs, Michonne called after them. "I wouldn't worry about our sheriff, I've got some ideas to keep him distracted from you two." Carol gasped and shot a look at Daryl. He just smirked, shrugged his shoulders and Michonne's melodic laugh followed them down the stairwell.


	18. Ready

**Author's Note: I want to apologize for what I had Carol say to Michonne about cutting off her head. I didn't even think about it in the context of it being so soon after Hershel. Too soon, Muthawalker, too soon. No more beheading jokes for now, k? This is a short one but I wanted to stop where I did because I wanted Carol to have a conversation with Carl. He's lost so much and even in the best of circumstances, watching your parent be in a relationship with someone else can be difficult, and even worse when they break up. Carol loved Lori and she would want to protect Carl the way Lori would have. **

**Thank you for the good feedback on the smut. I was a little embarrassed about it all. For a first time fanfiction writer, I wasn't sure I could express it well. Thanks for the reviews, they help me so much with future chapters. Thanks for reading!**

**XOXO Pamela**

**18. Ready**

It was still way too early in the cell block for anyone to be up, so Daryl and Carol took the opportunity to duck into the showers. Even after the countless times they had sex during their watches, Daryl seemed to find enough stamina in him to take her one more time in the shower stall. Carol was learning all kinds of new things about him. The biggest thing, besides his size, was for being a person that didn't mince words and usually only spoke when absolutely necessary, he was a very chatty lover. He groaned, moaned, grunted and was very vocal with his pleasure. The most erotic things would come out of his mouth as he stroked inside her. She had never felt so turned on and sexual in her life. He was pure sex on a stick when they were together like that and Carol felt like she had won the carnal lottery.

They parted ways after their shower session and Carol spent the rest of the day in the library with the kids. She felt like she hadn't seen them in weeks and they greeted her return with artwork they had made and demands for new stories to be read. Mika and Lizzie were especially happy to see her and spent as much one on one time with her as they could.

It was getting close to the evening meal when Carol noticed Carl had come in. She had been reading an excerpt from Tom Sawyer and saw him sitting in the back on a bean bag chair. She finished her paragraph and told the children to tidy up and get ready for dinner. They chatted excitedly as they tidied the library and with a kiss and a hug each from Mika and Lizzie and several high fives and fist bumps from the others, the kids all left except Carl. Carol remained where she was, sitting at a small table in the front and nodded at him to join her. Carl came over and sat down across from her.

"It's good to see you, Carl. I've missed you and I'm sorry I haven't come to see you sooner." She wasn't sure how to broach the subject of her breakup with his father.

"Yeah, well I didn't expect to see you much after you and Dad broke up. I could hear you crying sometimes. I know you were trying to be quiet, but you would do it when you thought nobody was around. But I heard you." He bowed his head. "Dad's been real upset. Spending a lot of time outside. He's been taking me out to practice my driving. I think my crazy driving is keeping his mind off of you."

Carol smiled. "I'm glad you're keeping him busy. I hope my crying didn't upset you or your dad. I really wanted to work things out with your dad. He's one of the most wonderful men in this world." She teared up but held back from letting them spill over. "Is he doing better?"

"I think he is. Daryl stopped by last night real quick to take Dad's watch and I'm pretty sure they're going to work things out. But I know he wants to talk to you. Maybe you guys could work things out too?" He asked the last question hesitantly.

"Carl, honey, no. I love your dad but I don't think we were both ready to be in a relationship with each other. I don't think I'm your dad's person. Your mom has some big shoes to fill and I don't think I'm the right gal for the job." She reached out and tucked his hair behind his ear.

"Because of Daryl? I knew he was pissed at Dad for getting with you. I always thought you're like Daryl's "person". That's why he was so mad and he and Dad beat the crap out of each other. Because Daryl wanted to be with you. I think he loves you." Carl sighed and shifted in the chair.

"How did you get to be so much smarter than most adults I know? Truth be told, Carl, that was part of it. Daryl and I have loved each other for a long time. He's been the one person who's been there for me since the start. We just always seemed to have mixed signals when it came to each other. But I think we're working through that. That's why I need to talk to your dad myself. Your dad, Daryl and I have cared for each other and have been friends for so long and I want to make sure we stay that way." Carol came around the table and pulled Carl into a hug, He responded by burying his face in her neck. "You know I love you and Judith. Nothing is going to change that, you're not getting rid of me. I still plan on helping your dad get you a car. I am so looking forward to that!" She said into his ear.

She released him from her embrace. "I love you too, Carol. I've narrowed it down to either a Ford or a Chevy truck. I want to stay all American. Dad says a couple more weeks of driving and I should be ready for my own car. I'll let you know!" He started to leave but turned around once again. "Do you want me to tell Dad you want to talk to him?"

Carol gave him a smile. "Please. Tell him I'd like to meet him here after dinner. Thank you, honey." Carl smiled back and exited the library. Carol flopped down on the bean bag chair Carl had occupied earlier and decided she was ready to tell Rick about her and Daryl. She just hoped she wouldn't lose the love and respect of the man she tried to make a life with. She thought back on what Michonne had said as they had left the tower that morning. She had a sneaking suspicion Rick was going to be just fine after all.


	19. Show Me

**Author's Note: Another chapter, guys! I'm up to chapter 26 but I'm in a bit of a rut. Hopefully, inspiration hits me soon so I can keep up the pace. Thanks for continuing to read and review. This has some more of our favorite Caryl sexy times! Enjoy!**

**XOXO Pamela**

**19. Show Me**

Carol was nervous as she came down for dinner. She came in, grabbed a quick bowl of the chili that was prepared and sat down with Glenn and Maggie. It was wonderful seeing Glenn back to his old self. They joked and laughed together and Carol's stomach hurt from laughing so hard. It was a wonderful distraction. Even Daryl coming and sitting down at their table didn't faze her. They had been in mid snicker when he plunked himself down across from her, his mouth already full of food. She was shocked he didn't get indigestion 24/7 the way he ate.

"What's so damn funny over here? I could hear you yahoos from outside." He grumbled, bits of bread clinging to his beard.

"Oh Daryl, you're just jealous you weren't part of the fun. You missed our Carol here. She's got dirty jokes. Who knew we were living with such a naughty girl?" Maggie teased him.

"Oh, I can imagine. This woman here is a damn dirty hellcat, I tell you." He glanced over at her and winked, quick as lightning and turned his attention back to Glenn and Maggie. Carol could feel the heat in her cheeks.

The foursome continued to chat and rib each other for a little bit longer, lingering at the table. Eventually Glenn and Maggie excused themselves as Maggie had watch. Glenn leaned over before leaving, whispering conspiratorially in Carol's ear. "I think you and I have some things to discuss later. Daryl seems to be in an awfully pleasant mood. You wouldn't happen to know why, would you, Ms. Peletier?"

Carol swatted him. "Hush up. We will talk later." He pouted dramatically. "Later, I promise. I'll give you all the juicy details. It'll be worth it." She whispered right back to him. His face lit up like a kid on Christmas morning and jogged after his wife, leaving Carol alone with the topic of their conversation.

"What was all that whispering you and that gossipy hen were doing? Should I be worried, woman?" He gave her a bemused look. He reached under the table and squeezed her knee. She wasn't expecting that and she squealed a little and jumped in her seat. Daryl chuckled and growled, "The marathon sex sessions weren't enough, you already itching for more? I'm guess mini me can oblige if you want to head to my cell for a bit." He rubbed her knee.

"Raincheck?" Carol asked. "I talked to Carl earlier. I asked him to Rick to meet me in the library after dinner. I'm going to tell him about us." Daryl's hand stopped moving and his seductive smile faded.

"You sure you wanna do this alone? I mean, don't you think we should be a united front? That way all three of us can clear the air." His look was pensive and serious,

"Daryl, I'm worried both of us strolling in there, declaring our undying love for each other and asking for his blessing would lead to unnecessary bloodshed. I'm pretty good at taming wild beasts." She arched her eyebrows knowingly at him. "The ideal way is me and him hashing it out, alone. You two need to settle your issues on your own, but later. Please?" She batted her eyelashes and pouted her lips.

He didn't answer, but cocked his head towards the hallway and got up, expecting her to follow him. They rounded a corner that was pretty far away from the rest of the community. Daryl spun around on his heel and she found herself between a wall and a very determined looking Daryl Dixon.

"You go and you have this talk with Rick. Then you go pack your shit, come to my cell and you better show me how much you love me and how committed you are to US." He punctuated his last words with a scorching kiss. He grabbed her hand and led it to his arousal and she rubbed it through his jeans. His fingers went to the button of her pants and with one fell swoop, he had them unfastened and his hand was inside her panties.

Carol was burning with need. "How about I show you now?" And with that, his pants were unzipped and she had his hard length in her hand. She shimmied her pants down and stepped out of one leg, spreading her thighs open as his fingers kept penetrating her.

He removed his fingers and his cock soon replaced them as he lifted her up and slid himself completely inside her. They thrusted wantonly together out in the open hallway until she tensed around him in climax and he followed seconds later, his moan echoing in the hall. He set her down, both shaking with adrenaline, and they looked around to see if anyone caught the free show as they pulled themselves back together.

"Hot damn, if that's the reaction when I give you ultimatums and try to boss you around, I'm going to have to do that more often. I can't wait to see what you're going to do for an encore when you come to me later." Daryl kissed her, biting her bottom lip playfully.

"Well, I couldn't help myself. You got all demanding and got me all hot and bothered. How'd you think I was going to react when you basically told me I was moving in with you? Over two years of you barely touching me and now you're having your way with me in the tower, the showers and a random hallway. I might as well spend my time from now on naked on your bed just waiting for you to mount me. I'm not passing up any opportunity." She smiled as she smoothed out her rumpled clothing.

"Sounds good to me. We will have to fit Daryl's love slave on your list of duties." He realized his fly was still open and zipped it up. He then took out a cigarette and lit it, leaning against the wall. "I'm going have my post-coital smoke while you head on to meet Rick. I'll see you later with all your stuff. It's moving day."

Carol snatched the cigarette out of his mouth and took a quick drag, going into a coughing fit right away. "That was for courage." She wheezed. "I'll see you later in OUR cell. Wish me luck." She handed him back the cigarette, pecking his lips.

As she began to walk away, Daryl swatted her ass. "Good luck, baby." She didn't turn around, instead continuing ahead towards the library, towards her confrontation with Rick. But the smile on her face didn't fade and the lightness in her heart was still there. Hopefully, they would still be there once she had faced Rick finally.


	20. Moving Day

**Author's Note: Hey, everyone! TGIF and our first weekend without The Walking Dead. I, for one, am glad for the hiatus. It's been stressful as a Carol and Caryl fan. Tensions between the ships are high and hopefully time will help calm things down. A big shoutout to my girls from Tumblr. They are so dedicated, funny and talented and truly keep the Caryl ship sailing. Don't let the haters and psychos (you know who) get you down. Carol will be back and Caryl will on!**

**This chapter is another one I truly enjoyed writing and it flowed really well. It's major Carick and very bittersweet. Evil Twin Rick is going to have some humble pie to eat when he sees Carol after everything he said to the Governor. He's still on my shit list. Hope you enjoy and please keep reviewing!**

**XOXO Pamela**

**20. Moving Day**

When Carol arrived in the library, Rick wasn't there yet. She lit a couple of lanterns, sweeping around the room, cleaning up mindlessly. Cleaning had always been a stress reliever for her. Plus, it was something necessary living with Ed. If anything was out of place or not cleaned to his satisfaction, he would lose it and she would get another beating. He would always leave her alone to clean, so it became an escape from her sad reality. Her house was always so spotless a person could come in and eat off the floor and it would be more sanitized than their local diner. It was a quiet source of pride for Carol.

After spending nearly fifteen minutes dusting and rearranging books in order, she heard approaching footsteps. She blew out a breath, clasped her hands nervously and moved towards the center of the room.

The door opened and Rick entered. He looked tired and stressed, his mouth set in a tight line of tension. He walked closer to her but stopped about five feet away, his hands on his hips. He spoke, his drawl even more pronounced than usual. "Carl came to me earlier and said you wanted to see me. It's been a rough few days, Carol. I'm sorry I didn't come see you first. I… I didn't… I couldn't…" He stumbled over his words.

"No, Rick, I understand. I certainly didn't expect you to come to me after all I had put you through. I am the one that needs to rectify this, to make it right between us." She took a deep breath and walked closer to him. "What I did to you, how this all went down, it was wrong. I was wrong. I was in a relationship with you but I couldn't let go of Daryl. I know I told you about my feelings for him and I had promised you they were over. The thing is, I have been in love with him for a very long time. It's been so long I can't remember back to when the feelings actually began. Those feelings never went away. Even when I was falling in love with you, he was always there in the back of my mind, in the back of my heart. I never let him go. I had always thought it was one sided on my part, that he didn't feel that way towards me."

"I had a feeling it was something more than friendship between you two, even after we got together." Rick interrupted. "When he started leaving with Michonne to try to find the Governor, he came to me before the first trip. He asked me to take care of you, to watch over you. To look after you because he couldn't be there. I told him you were strong and independent and didn't need me hovering over you. You want to know what he said? He said he couldn't bear to be out there on the road, thinking that you were back here worrying about him like he would worry about you. He said he couldn't stand not being there so you could tease him, fuss over him, he said those were your favorite things to do. He wanted you to have someone else to fuss over, so you wouldn't worry about him. He told me he was trusting me with the most important thing to him in this world and if I fucked up, he'd put a bolt in me." He laughed sadly at the memory.

Carol's heart clenched painfully as Rick recalled the memory. Daryl had never made a big deal to her about leaving on those trips. But she recalled the night before the first time he left, it had been cold in the prison, with the first frosts of winter reaching inside the prison. Daryl had shuffled quietly into her cell, just as she was going to bed, his poncho on and a blanket folded under his arm. He told her it was freezing in his cell and without another word, scooted next to her in the bunk, his back to her, covering them both with his blanket. She didn't dare say a word, just squeezed her eyes shut and hoped she didn't die from the heart attack she thought she was having. They fell asleep that night, their backs touching. As the light of dawn filtered into her cell and she was straddling the world between dreams and reality, she swore she had felt his warm arm around her and his breath against her ear. She felt like the breaths were forming whispered words but she was unable to wake up enough to comprehend them. When she finally roused herself enough, she had looked around the cell and Daryl was gone. He hadn't even said goodbye, she had thought angrily.

Carol knew now as Rick's words sunk in that he had said goodbye that morning. That those whispered breaths had been promises and farewells he couldn't handle saying if he thought she was awake. She also knew that it would still be more than likely more of the same if Rick had not shown interest in her. Her relationship with Rick had been the impetus Daryl had sorely needed.

She snapped out of her reverie. "Daryl never told me any of this. He and I never had the whole communication thing down. But Rick, I don't regret him pushing you to me. I was happy with you. I hadn't had that in, well, forever. You gave me that and I will be forever grateful. I'm only sorry I hurt you and jeopardized your friendship with Daryl. That's the last thing I wanted. What you and I had was real, I never faked anything with you. I lo…"

"STOP! I don't want to hear anymore!" Rick yelled. "I don't want to hear you tell me you love me when you've been carrying a torch for HIM this whole time. You saw how Shane and Lori nearly destroyed me. You were there! So don't you dare stand there and give me your half-hearted apologies. It's hard enough to know that once we leave this room you are going to him." She looked stunned. "Don't look so surprised. I'm a trained law enforcement officer, remember? I know when he came to me last night he was going to go to you. And I knew you weren't going to turn him away. And by the look on your face I was dead on. I guess I should wish you both a lifetime of happiness, but I'm not in a giving mood right now." Carol was glad they were in the library away from everyone else or otherwise his shouting would have brought half the prison by now.

This was all going so wrong. Carol mentally kicked herself for not realizing the extent of Rick's anger. She considered her next words carefully. "You may not ever forgive me and you may not ever believe anything I say to you ever again, but Rick, I did love you, I still love you and I think above anyone else in this world you deserve true happiness. That happiness would not have been with me. We were filling spaces other people had left in our hearts-me with Daryl and you with Lori. Yes, we could have made a life together that we would have thought was a good life, but it wouldn't be what we deserved. Both of us have had the worst the world could throw at us and we got past it, with each other's help. But that doesn't mean we needed to come out the other side together as a couple. I told Daryl once I wanted a man of honor and I didn't think you were one at that time. I was so utterly wrong. I not only have one man of honor in my life, I have two. Both of you deserve to be loved deeply and completely. I can't cut my heart in half. If I could, I would do it and love you both equally. But I can't." Her voice cracked with strain and sorrow.

"I'm not asking you to. All I'm asking now is give me time to get past this, get past you and him. I want you in my life, Carol. I need you in it. The kids miss you. Judith cries all the time now and I think it's because she hasn't seen you in three days. You are such an integral part of my family. But I beg you, don't flaunt him in front of me. I can't promise that there wouldn't be another repeat of our little fisticuffs." He shifted on his face and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry for losing my cool. I swear I didn't plan on coming in here all bitter and heartbroken. It just kinda happened."

Carol couldn't hold herself back, this was her friend, a man she loved, hurting. She rushed to him and wrapped her arms around him. He returned her embrace, and they stood there, in the middle of the library, knowing not matter what may come, they would always have each other to lean on. Not even broken hearts could stand in their way.

They held each other for several minutes before parting ways with gentle words and see you soons. Carol gave Rick time to get back to the cell block before she left the room. She went straight to her cell and reached under her bunk for her backpack. She carefully packed her meager belongings and mementos into the pack, pausing to take a quick inventory of what she could leave and what she needed to come back for. She stood in the middle of her cell that had been her little home for months and then reached down to touch the hairband around her wrist, fingering it lovingly.

She walked down to the far end of the cell block, where Daryl's cell had been relocated to. She could see his lamp was still burning and his privacy curtain was just slightly ajar. She cleared her throat and pushed back the sheet, her eyes falling on him sitting up in the bed, a dime store novel in his hands. He looked up and met her eyes, giving her that sweet, shy smile that made her stomach feel like it was jumping on a trampoline.

"Hello, Pookie, I'm home."


	21. Combustion

**Author's Note: I'm happy you liked the confrontation between Rick and Carol. It's important to know that they do love each other, they were in love, but Carol was never going to fall out of love with Daryl. Breakups are not pretty, especially when you live on top of each other. As you can see from this chapter and others to come, the action is ramping up and Rick is still going to be around, making an impact.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing (please keep it up!) and following me on this journey. It should be winding down soon, probably within 10 chapters and I will be thinking of new ideas for another story. I'd love ideas, anything particular you'd like to see and think I could do justice to. Have a great weekend!**

**XOXO Pamela**

**21. Combustion**

Carol woke up the next morning with a very hot Daryl wrapped around her like a ball python. He was snoring, but not loudly and was sleeping in just a pair of black boxer briefs. When he had stripped down last night once she came into the cell, she had been surprised. All the times she had seen him asleep in his cell when she would sneak in after he had come back from a late watch in order to bring him food or his laundry, he had always been fully clothed. More often than not he even kept his shoes on. So she had been thrown for a loop when he chucked everything save for the boxers.

He didn't press her for any details about her meeting with Rick and she didn't offer any. She still was trying to process it all herself and didn't want to burden him with her worries. She knew he still needed to have his talk with Rick and didn't want to give him anything to rile him up about.

Once she had laid her pack down next to the bed, he had gotten up and slowly undressed her. He didn't say anything, just laid her on the bunk and made love to her. Their first few times together had been all passion and heat, this was different, this was special. Not a word was said, the only sounds that filled the cell was that of their kisses and breathy moans. After they were sated, Daryl remained above her, kissing her deeply. Carol never knew it could have ever been like this between them. She had been overwhelmed by her emotions and tears had formed. Daryl chased every single one with a kiss. It was the most perfect moment.

She tried to wiggle out from under her human constrictor as she was back on breakfast duty for the next couple of days. Daryl protested, trying to keep her in their bed. "Let them all eat granola bars, it won't kill them." He growled.

"Now Daryl, don't be such a baby. We both have things to do today. Didn't you tell Hershel at the last Council meeting you were getting a group to finally finish securing the fences by tower three with all that wood you guys found last month?" She kissed him sweetly but then wrinkled her nose. "Ew, we both have kitten breath. Come on, let's brush our teeth and get moving."

He was on her in a flash, licking her face from her collarbone to her ear. "Kitten breath, my ass. You love it." He ground himself into her. "I just need five minutes."

"Oh my god, no! I'm beginning to believe you only want me for the sex, Daryl Dixon. Go take a cold shower." She pushed him onto his back so she could make her escape from the bed, pulling on her clothes. She decided she would shower after breakfast. She was almost late. She leaned down and kitten breath or no kitten breath, gave Daryl a hot, open mouthed kiss.

He responded, trying to unbutton her shirt, but she pulled his hands away. "Alright, you damn minx. But don't think we're done here." He was quite grumpy and demanding in the morning, she noticed. He kissed her lips quickly. "Love you." He huffed, pouting.

"Love you too, you brat. Don't forget to come get breakfast before you head to the fences." She made a face at him as she left the cell. As she walked down the corridor, she was relieved to see it was still too early for anyone else to be up. She didn't want Rick or Carl seeing her come out of Daryl's cell just yet. She wanted to respect Rick's wishes for as long as possible.

Her morning chores went by quickly. Daryl had come down after his shower to get his breakfast and she was relieved when he had been bombarded by several folks praising him for his successful hunt. She knew he loathed all that attention and he quickly grabbed his food and with only a soft brush against her arm and a knowing look he was off for the fences. She helped clean up and headed off to have her own shower.

She was in their cell, attaching her knife to her belt when Glenn called out from outside. "Carol, you in there?"

She opened the curtain and let him inside. The look on his face was priceless. "Glenn, before you give me any shit…" She began.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" He flapped his hands and jumped in place. "I knew it! I told Maggie when I saw you two at breakfast yesterday something big went down. Daryl looked like he was going to combust and wanted to swap his powdered eggs for a big old helping of you."

Carol's face burned at that thought. "Get ahold of yourself. Daryl and I… well, it's complicated." That was all she could come up with.

Glenn snorted. "Complicated? You're in here getting dressed, I see your stuff is in here, Daryl's walking around like he is high on nitrous oxide and just lost his virginity. Nope, seems pretty straight forward. You guys are together, together. This is awesome." He was grinning and then his face morphed into fear. "Shit, does Rick know? Is he okay with this? Do we need to hide the sharp objects?"

"We had a talk yesterday. He's not okay with it just yet, so in the meantime, Daryl and I are keeping things very low key. I've moved in here but out in the open around everyone else, it's still status quo." She reassured him.

She could see the wheels turning in his head. "So, no one is supposed to really know about you and Daryl. …" I can tell Maggie though, right? She'll keep quiet. I have to tell her. I have to or I'll explode!" So, no wedding planning just yet? I've got some great ideas for centerpieces. I was thinking of we could take squirrels..."

"Glenn!" Carol quickly interrupted his train of thought. "There's going to be no wedding and certainly no squirrel centerpieces. You can tell Maggie but you two must keep quiet for now. And for the love of all that is holy, DO NOT let Daryl know that you know. I will not be responsible for his actions, especially if you try to give him shit about it." She meant business. Glenn could go rogue at any time and Daryl would lose it.

"I promise I'll leave the no humor man alone. But he better watch his own self. He's acting way out of character for him. He's just so… happy." Glenn smirked at her. "It's a good look on him."

"I'll have a talk with him later. Just promise me you'll respect what I've asked of you. Both you and Maggie. Speaking of your bride, you better go find her so you can spill the beans." Carol was anxious to end this conversation, so nudging Glenn Maggie's way sounded like the perfect out.

Glenn was giddy at the thought of getting to tell their secret to his wife, so he left in a flash, leaving Carol alone in the cell once more. She had been in the process of putting some of her clothes in the beat up dresser drawer Daryl had. There was plenty of room for her things since Daryl barely had anything to call his own. Most of his clothes he had he was wearing at the moment and sleeveless shirts didn't take up much room in the drawers. She spent the next couple of hours bouncing between her old cell and theirs, gathering the rest of her belongings and organizing their cell to incorporate their things together. It didn't take long for Daryl's bare cell to look more inviting and warm. She hoped he wouldn't get too bent out of shape about it.

It was just after lunchtime when she finished and she headed to Beth's cell to take Judith for a bit. She missed the baby fiercely and knew Beth needed a break from nanny duties, since Carol had been MIA for more than half of the week. She arrived as Beth was struggling to feed a very fussy Judith.

"Carol, thank goodness. I don't know what's wrong with her. She's been in a state and I can't get her calmed down." Beth looked absolutely frazzled. Her blonde hair was messy and she couldn't keep the stress out of her voice. She practically shoved the baby in Carol's arms. "I promised to meet Zack for lunch. Do you mind?" She didn't even wait for a reply before she was hightailing it out the door.

Judith's face was red from screaming and Carol placed her against her chest and began patting her back. "I have missed you, baby girl. What's wrong? Who ticked you off?" She cooed to her. The baby nuzzled against her and calmed immediately. "Well, I guess that answers my question. You were mad at me for leaving you. Well, Aunt Carol is so very sorry and I'm back to take care of my favorite girl." She kissed Judith's head. She had missed her so much.

"It's good to see you back here, holding her again. She's been real ornery the past few days and I figured it was because you weren't around to spoil her." Rick appeared in the doorway, looking clean and calm. It was a relief to see him like that. He had spent so many months on the road and after Lori's death in a permanent state of distress. That look had returned a few days ago. She hoped that look would disappear forever.

"Nothing in this world could keep me away from this little lady." The baby let out a loud burp and Rick and Carol laughed. "So much for the little lady part…"

Her words were drowned out by a deafening BOOM and the whole cell block shook. Rick threw himself on top on Carol and Judith and pushed them into the bunk. She could feel bits of concrete stinging her legs as they pelted her. Judith was screaming bloody murder but Carol could barely hear her over the ringing in her ears. Rick was talking, grabbing her face to make her look at him. The ringing was subsiding.

"CAROL! Carol! Look at me! I need you to stay here with Judith." He thrust his Python into her hand. "I'm going to see what the hell is going on. Grab the emergency pack for the baby. Get ready to run if needed. Shoot ANYONE you don't know!" He kissed Judith first and then Carol on the forehead. "I'm coming back for you both." And with one glance back over his shoulder, he disappeared into the cloud of dust.


	22. The Fall

**Author's Note: Hello again! Another day, yet another chapter. Thanks for the reviews. I enjoy writing Glenn in my story. I use alot of Steven Yuen and his sense of humor for Glenn's characterization. Glenn this season has been a gloomy Eeyore, I miss smartass Glenn. **

**I've got to split up our Caryl for a bit. You know the road to their happy ever after would not be smooth. I'm trying to stay as close to the events in the mid season finale as possible and then I will have my take on what happens on the road. Hope you like it.**

**I got a great idea for a new story by Robinhardy9028. I'm already forming the storyline in my head. Evolving will be over soon so I'd like to keep my creative muses flowing and jump right into a new one. Thank you for your idea and for anyone else, just let me know if there's anything you'd like seen. Maybe as a short 2-3 chapter story or one shot. I too chatty for one shots though, lol!**

**XOXO Pamela**

**22. The Fall**

It was eerily quiet for the first few minutes after the explosion. Carol, Rick and Judith had been the only ones in their block at the time. She sat on the bunk bouncing the baby on her knee, trying to distract both of them. Her legs had small cuts where the concrete shrapnel had penetrated. Miraculously, Judith didn't have a scratch on her. She clutched the gun in one hand and a million thoughts rushed through her head.

The dust in the cell block had cleared out and she could see sunlight streaming in from a huge hole that had blasted high up the wall. As she picked her way past the debris strewn through the block, the closer she came to the door to the yard the more she could hear noise. It was a mixture of shouts and crying. The crying was constant, but the shouts were from one person and then another, like they were having a loud conversation from far apart. Judith was thankfully quiet, happily distracted by her pacifier. Carol had the emergency pack slung across one shoulder.

When she pushed past the main door the first thing she saw was the nearest guard tower in flames. Her breath caught in her throat, tears stinging her eyes. She knew who had been in that tower. Zack had watch when Beth had taken off to find him. She felt bile rise and fought the urge to vomit. She could only hope Beth had gotten sidetracked before finding Zack.

She steps further out, now on the stairs leading to the courtyard. She gasps aloud when she sees multiple vehicles lined up with a tank in the middle. Standing on the tank was a man dressed in all black with an eyepatch. "The Governor," thought Carol miserably. Rick was just outside the fences, alone. He and the Governor were the ones shouting back and forth. She then saw what caused her body to sag. Michonne and Hershel, tied up and on their knees in front of the tank. The Governor lorded over them both, Michonne's katana in his hand. It was their worst nightmare come true.

She frantically looked around for Daryl. She found him next to Carl, aiming assault rifles through then fence, flanking Rick from the left. On the right, she saw Tyreese and Glenn doing the same, with Sasha behind them comforting and obviously weeping Maggie. Beth was nowhere to be seen. Carol's heart sank.

She got close enough to hear the conversation between Rick and the Governor. The Governor demanded the prison and told him they had until sundown to get out. Rick told him that they had children there and that this was their prison, they had built it back up after the Governor had destroyed it once before. The Governor became visibly angry and jumped off the tank, unsheathing the katana. He walked towards his captives, and without a word, cut off Hershel's head.

It was chaos immediately. Screams and gunfire erupted from both sides. Carol immediately took cover behind the damaged guard tower. Above all the din, she could hear Maggie screaming for her father hysterically. It sounded like a war zone and bullets were flying everywhere. Judith popped the pacifier out of her mouth and began wailing. Carol saw Carl fly past her to the left, providing cover for Michonne, who must have slipped away in the chaos. She shouted for them to come to her. They both flew around the corner to where she was. Michonne hands were still bound and Carol shoved Judith to Carl and flipped out her knife, cutting her loose.

Michonne's face was streaked with tears and what must have been Hershel's blood. Carol grabbed two rifles from the stash near the stairwell and shoved one at Michonne. "Go, get Rick. I'm taking Carl and Judith to the car pool. We need to get out of here and meet up at the go to location." She grabbed Michonne's arm. "You finish that bastard and then make sure Hershel can't turn." Michonne nodded and was gone in a flash. Carol regretted not telling her to make sure to find Daryl but she had to get the kids to safety.

Oh God, the kids. Lizzie, Mika, Luke and the rest of them. They were most likely on the opposite side of the prison. She hoped they remembered the emergency exit strategy they had lined out for the prison when the Council took over. In the event of a disaster or a major breach of the fences, everyone was supposed to leave immediately and head to a designated location located about fifteen miles away. It was an abandoned schoolhouse Daryl and others had secured from walkers and stocked with the bare minimum of supplies. Everyone who escaped was to meet there and wait the five days they had agreed upon. Then from there they would decide if the prison was salvageable or if they needed to find new, more permanent shelter.

She turned to Carl. "What about the others? Lizzie, Mika and all the rest of them?" she asked.

"Lizzie's dad loaded them up on the bus and they left out the backside to the safe point. They all got out. Dad made sure of it." He suddenly burst into tears. "He killed Hershel, oh God… my dad's still out there. What if that asshole kills him too?"

Carol enveloped him in a hug, squishing a protesting Judith between them. "Your dad is going to make sure that bastard is dead and he's going to get everybody else and meet us. We've got to go, Carl. Now honey."

They broke out into a sprint towards the car pool. Suddenly, from their right, two gunmen appeared, aiming at them. Carl still had Judith so Carol didn't even blink, she shot them dead. They rounded the corner to where the cars were and headed straight for the Hyundai. Carl jumped into the passenger seat with Judith while Carol threw the pack and the rifle in the back and got behind the front seat. All the other cars in the area were still there, No one else had gotten out yet.

She started the engine and put her hand on the gearshift. "Carl. Shit! We are going to have to open the gate to get out." She looked out at the gate, judging the numbers of walkers that were milling around, riled up by the noise. "There's not enough time to open it, get the car out and close it again. The walkers are going to get in." She was shaking, the reality of their home falling setting in.

"I'll get the gate open and jump right back in. We gotta leave, Carol. I promised Dad I'd make sure Judith was safe. If we stay, we're gonna die." Carl handed Judith back to Carol and jumped out of the car, gun in hand.

He headed straight for the gate, Carol following with the car, pulling its nose as close as she could to the gate opening. Carl opened it and immediately walkers started pushing in. He ran around the back of the car, shooting his way towards the passenger door. Carol rolled down her window and began shooting as many walkers as she could, trying to clear a way for Carl to get back into the car. They began to surround the vehicle but Carol was terrified to move the car, for fear of pushing them straight to Carl. She frantically rolled the window back up when a walker slammed against the car.

Suddenly, that walker's head exploded against the glass. More walkers dropped and Carl's door opened and he flung himself inside. A bloody hand slammed against Carol's window. She screamed, preparing to gun it, when Carl screamed, "DAD!"

Rick was the one against her window and Carl leapt over the center console to open the rear door to let him in. Rick all but collapsed on the seat and Carol pressed the gas pedal all the way to the floor, the momentum slamming the door shut. She craned her neck around to see him since he hadn't said a word. Her eyes zeroed in on the open, bleeding wound on his side. Rick had been shot.


	23. Wounded

**Author's Note: I'm glad you like the change up in the story from more characterization to action! It's good to mix things up. Yes, Caryl are now separated. But for how long? Now, she has to take care of what's left of the Grimes family. **

**Thank you for all the continued reviews. I keeps my juices flowing. I appreciate everyone taking the time to leave me feedback. This story should be wrapped up in 5 more chapters. Then, I'm working on ideas for a new story. Maybe a non Caryl story focusing on Carol out in her exiled world.**

**XOXO Pamela**

**23. Wounded**

"Carl! Is he breathing? Grab a towel and put pressure on the wound. I've got to get us past these walkers before I can stop." Carol's voice verged on the hysterical. She was zigzagging down the road leading away from the prison, Judith in her lap. They had no car seat and Judith wasn't able to be buckled into the passenger seat on her own.

Carl was in the back, Rick's upper body sprawled across his lap and he was unconscious. Carl pressed a towel against the gunshot wound and Rick didn't even stir. "He's breathing but his pulse isn't very strong. There's a lot of blood." Carl's voice sounded so small, so scared.

"It'll be okay, Carl. Let's just get to the schoolhouse where the others are and we'll get him patched up. Can you tell if the bullet is still in there or is there an exit wound?" She asked breathlessly, trying to keep her eyes on the road for any obstacles while balancing the fussy baby on her lap.

She heard Carl struggle to move Rick. "Through and through. Thank God." Carl answered. Carol closed her eyes and said a quick prayer of thanks for that.

As they got closer to the meeting place, the amount of walkers was increasing alarmingly. As she pulled into the main road towards the schoolhouse, she stopped the car dead. In front of her, blocking the road on its side, was the bus from the prison. The bus that had carried out most of the survivors, including Lizzie and Mika. It was swarming with walkers and she could see bodies of their group strewn all over, being fed on. It was a horrible, gruesome scene. Carol began sobbing.

Carl leaned forward as best as he could. "Carol, are they all dead?" There were walkers everywhere and some had noticed them and were making their way towards the car. "We can't stay here. We've got to find somewhere else. I can't get Dad to wake up. Carol, we've got to go." His voice was resolute and Carol knew there was no other choice to be made. They had to leave.

The walkers were just reaching the car when Carol put it in reverse. As she made the turn back out onto the road, away from the prison, tears streamed down her face. How was she going to be able to find any of the rest of the group? How was she going to be able to find Daryl? She felt like she was having an out of body experience. This couldn't be real? She was just having a nightmare, right? But, no matter how much she tried to convince herself otherwise, this was a nightmare come to life, and she had to put her fears for Daryl and the rest behind and concentrate on getting somewhere safe to help Rick.

They had to drive almost an hour to get away from all the walkers. She surmised this was the giant herd Daryl, Michonne and the others had encountered on their run to the veterinary college. There had to be thousands of them that they had seen so far. Once they finally began to thin out, Carol started looking for safe places to stop to tend to Rick. She spied a road sign ahead that proclaimed there was a town called Lincoln Falls five miles ahead. Carol decided they would try to find someplace there to stop.

As the Hyundai made its way into the main street area of the town, Carol noticed that it looked relatively untouched from the ravages of this new world. There were not many abandoned vehicles and the stores looked boarded up. Very few undead roamed the area. She drove slowly as she tried to find the best place to stop. She spotted a doctor's office off to the left. It looked like it had been someone's former home, a lovely white grey Victorian with light blue shutters. A white wrought iron sign indicated the doctor had been a one Andrew McBride, M.D. There were no cars nearby and only one decaying female walker lingering in the tall grass of the front yard.

"Carl." Carol slowed the car to a stop and turned to look at Carl and finally got her first real glimpse at Rick. Her face pinched with concern as she saw the blood soaked towel Carl had pressed against his wound. He was sweating profusely and his skin color was a sickly gray. They had to get him inside now. "I need you to hold your sister while I get rid of this walker and clear this house. It's a doctor's office. It's going to have what we need to help your dad. Don't leave this car unless I'm not back in fifteen minutes." She passed the baby to him and touched his cheek then brushed Rick's hair off his hot and sweaty forehead.

She pulled the car into the driveway, alerting the walker to them. She got out, her brass knuckle knife in her hand and dispatched the walker with ease. She then carefully stepped up the porch stairs, testing the doorknob. Locked and the large picture windows were boarded up from the inside. She pulled up the well worn welcome mat, finding nothing underneath. She then spied the ornate sandstone urn to the right of the proch swing. It was heavy but she shuffled it forward and found what she was looking for. She loved small towns. Everyone was so trusting, no high tech alarms and they always seemed to leave a spare key right by the front door. She picked up the key and slid it into the lock. Bingo. The door creaked open and the sunlight reflected off the dust particles floating in the air that had been kicked up by the door.

She stepped past the foyer and entered the living room that must have been turned into a very cozy waiting room. There was one tapestry covered sofa in the middle and then several matching chairs surrounding a large coffee table that had years old Car and Driver and Reader's Digest magazines neatly stacked on it. She ventured further back, looking for an examination room. She found one immediately off to the right in the first door she opened. It was quite large, with an examination table up against the far wall. The room itself was decorated with Norman Rockwell prints. She checked the cabinets and hit jackpot. They were stocked with plenty of various medical supplies. She pulled out what she would need and headed back out to help bring Rick inside.

He was still unresponsive when she and Carl dragged him inside and laid him on the exam room table. While Carl took watch, Carol went straight to work, tearing off his ruined clothes so she could get a good look at the wound. It was a small hole and the exit wound wasn't bad. She first prepared an injection of antibiotics and jammed it into his right buttock. She then set to irrigating the wounds with sterile water and liquid antiseptic. The exit wound needed much more stitching and it was difficult to work with him limp on his side, but she made do. She called to Carl once she was finishing up the entrance wound so he could help her move him to the large sofa. She figured there were beds upstairs, but there was no way they could get him up the stairs. She would bring a mattress down later.

Carl helped her clean the rest of his filthy, bloody body and got extra clothes from a stash in the Hyundai. She didn't want to put them on him yet, he was better off in his not so bloody boxers. She covered him with a quilt and felt his head. He was feverish, but just ever so slightly. She hoped the shot of antibiotics kicked in quick. She couldn't bear the thought of Rick just simply succumbing to an infection.

"Carl, go get a mattress from upstairs. You need to rest. I'll stay up with your dad and make sure the meds are doing their job." She encouraged the boy, who looked utterly miserable. Judith thankfully was out like a light. The stress of the day had worn the little one out. Carl ran upstairs and brought down a twin sized mattress and promptly fell asleep.

Carol moved so Rick's head was in her lap. She spent the next few hours listening for any threats and stroking his forehead. The worry for the rest of the group truly set in. The rally point was destroyed and they had not had the forethought to have a secondary location. Where would they go? Who made it out? Daryl? She sobbed finally, wiping the tears from her face. She prayed Daryl was okay, she knew if anyone made it out it would be him. What she didn't know is if she'd ever be able to find him. After all they had been through to get to the point of finally admitting their feelings and starting a relationship, albeit on the sly. To think that could be ripped away from them was too much.

She shook her head, as if she could shake those thoughts from her mind. They were like an invasive species, worming into her heart and mind and taking over. She looked at the solemn face of the wounded man lying against her and hoped to whoever was listening that she could hold off those thoughts at bay before they made her lose her mind.


	24. Hope

**Author's Note: Sorry I didn't post yesterday. My husband commandeered the laptop before I uploaded my documents so I just got it back from him. Thanks for all the continued reviews and follows. I truly cherish every single one. This story should be done in about 4 chapters and I'm working on my next story. It will be Carol centric with Caryl interaction but more than likely not a happy ending. I think my feelings towards the show right now is affecting my muses and I've got some angst and bitterness that needs to be released. I hope you can give it a chance once I start posting it. **

**The road to happiness is hard and we've got some struggles for our girl right now. But don't fret, these two soulmates always find their way back to wach other, Carol just has to take care of Rick right now. Enjoy!**

**XOXO Pamela**

**24. Hope **

The next two days were pure torture. Torture in that Rick showed no sign of coming out of his unconscious state and torture in the knowledge that the longer they stayed in this small town, the less likely they would be able to meet up with anyone from the group again.

Carol had Carl stay with his dad and Judith while she went to scavenge around the town. They were almost out of formula and had run completely out of diapers. There was some non-perishable food in the house they were at but nothing was suitable for the baby. She peeked out the front window and saw there were maybe two or three walkers in the street that she could make out.

It was midday on the third day since the fall of the prison. The sun was bright and the sky was cloudless. She silently made her way back down towards the main street, heading for a small market she had seen on their way in. There were five walkers in the immediate area and another half dozen spread out further down the main drag. She went around to the back and found no walkers in the alley. This is where she would go in. There was a metal door that was locked but luckily there was a delivery dock that was open just slightly. She yanked on it, trying to raise it. It wouldn't budge but there was enough room for her to slide through on her stomach. There were no walkers in the bay so she rolled inside, creeping up to the door that lead inside the market.

As she got inside she heard the distinct groans of walkers. There were only two, which she dispatched quickly and quietly with her knife. She brought her empty bag and headed straight for the baby aisle. She loaded up with formula, diapers and wipes. She also grabbed bottle of electrolyte fluid for Rick. She then headed to get more food. All in all it was a great haul.

She made it back to the delivery bay and as she was about to drop to her stomach to crawl under, she heard the distinct sound of a vehicle. She scrambled under and dodged through the alley to see if it was one of the cars from the prison. As she rounded the corner, she halted before she was seen. It was some sort of huge four x four truck, a redneck's dream, with completely blacked out windows. Nothing the prison group ever had. The black out windows made it impossible to see who was in it. She stayed in her hiding spot until it passed as it slowly made its way down the street. The sounds of the walkers coming towards her induced her to break into a sprint back towards the house. She tried to stay as close to the buildings as possible, she didn't want the truck to see her running down the middle of the street in their rearview mirror.

By the time she made it back to the house, the truck was nowhere to be seen. Carl had been watching from the front window and had the door open before she hit the first front porch step. She burst into the house, panting.

"How'd it go?" Carl asked as he took the loaded pack from her. He grunted with the effort, it was stuffed dull and quite heavy.

"Perfect. There's hardly any walkers out there. This town seems eerily untouched. I got right in the store and there was plenty of stuff. We can make multiple runs there if we need to." It was hard to talk from all the exertion.

Carl's brow creased in concern. "How long do you think we'll be here? If we stay any longer we'll never find the rest of them again." He was becoming visibly upset. "Dad hasn't moved in days. What if he never wakes up? We can't keep moving him, it's too dangerous."

She waited a second to get her breathing fully under control. "I don't know how long we'll be here. Long enough to make sure you dad is okay. We can't move him, this is the best place for him to be right now. And that means it the best place for you, your sister and me to be right now." She bent forward and placed her hand on his upper arm. "His fever is gone, he's looking so much better. We've just got to wait it out." She then broached the subject she dreaded. "The group, Carl… I have no idea what our next step is. The herd overran the schoolhouse. Anyone who comes there is in grave danger. We can't risk it until the herd passes. If it was the same herd Daryl encountered, there are thousands of walkers. The main priority is your dad and getting him better. He'll know exactly what to do." She smiled at him. "I'm going to go wash up and get a bottle ready for your sister."

She excused herself and went upstairs to the master bath. Once she shut the door, she slid down it to the floor. She let the tears fall, alone, sitting on the cold marble tile. The terror was setting in again. The terror of seeing the blood and bodies from the bus, not knowing if Lizzie, Mika and the rest of her children were amoung the gruesome scene. She thought of the rest of her makeshift family, where they were, if they were safe, if they were hungry, if they were hurt. She slumped all the way to the floor, the hot tears on her cheek slipping into the grooves of the tile like channels of grief. She then thought of the man she loved. Daryl. Her strong warrior, her man of honor. Was he looking for her? Did he think she was dead? Could he be dead? Her mouth gaped opened in agony at that thought. No, he was alive and he was going to find her. She had to believe it.

She was ripped from her anguish with Carl's shouts of her name. She flung the door open and nearly collapsed down the staircase. As she rushed into the great room, she was greeted with a sight that awoke the hope that had lain dormant since abandoning the prison.

Rick was sitting up on the sofa, bare chest exposed, the large bandage covering his gunshot uncovered. When he saw Carol, his face lit up. Carol didn't think, she just acted. She flew to him and wrapped her arms around him, her tear stained face buried into the crook of his neck. The words that spilled from her along with fresh tears were the same ones Rick had said to her so many months ago. The day Daryl found her near death in the tombs and carried her to safety. "Oh thank God. Thank God."


	25. Lost and Found

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! I feel like a slacker but life has been insane. There's only 3 chapters left and then I will be starting on my new story. I may need to do a fluffy Caryl oneshot first though. My feels are way too angsty lately. **

**Thanks to all my reviewers and followers, everyone who has stuck with me. This has made my first foray into fanfiction wonderful. The Caryl community is so extraordinary! Love you guys!**

**XOXO Pamela**

**25. Lost and Found**

Rick recovered amazingly rapidly after waking up. Carol made sure he drank as much of the electrolyte bottles as possible to help him rebuild what he lost. He was still very weak and she asked Carl to prepare a bath upstairs so Rick could get truly clean.

It was a struggle getting him upstairs, but they made it. Carol decided she was going to be the one to help Rick. She had been the one to help her mother as she succumbed to cancer years ago, so she was able to best help Rick get bathed properly and safely. She made sure the water didn't touch his bandage, but she wanted to clean it and put more medicine on the wounds and then change the dressings. She helped him get undressed. He had only been wearing boxers the whole time he was unconscious, it made it easier for Carol to give him quick sponge baths on the couch.

Rick blushed as Carol helped him ease out of his underwear. "I hate that you have to see me like this. I feel like such a failure. I can't take care of myself, I can't even bathe myself."

Carol shushed him angrily. "You were shot, Rick. You're damn lucky as it is. Look, I've done this before and it's nothing I haven't seen anyway. Get in."

He eased into the tub, hissing as the cool water enveloped him. "You haven't seen mine like this. And this isn't exactly how I wanted the first time taking a bath with you to go."

Carol decided to get sassy with him to distract his discomfort. "You stop whining and get better and I promise when I'm hurt or sick I'll be a perfect patient and you may bathe my naked body to your heart's content." She smiled brightly.

Rick reached out and grasped her wrist, smiling back at her. "Carol! Alright, I'll stop complaining. Just please stop talking about your naked body before I have something else to worry about."

Carol smiled smugly and shrugged her cardigan off since she didn't want to get it soaked. "Don't worry, sir. Nurse Carol will be gentle." She soaped up a washcloth and began rubbing it on Rick's skin. She took her time, making sure he was completely devoid of any dirt or blood that had dried on his skin. She washed his hair, leaning his head back and pouring water to rinse it. She propped a bucket on that side of the tub to catch the dirty water running from his hair. Rick kept his hands over his lap while Carol washed his legs and feet.

As she moved the cloth on the backs of his legs, Rick closed his eyes and leaned his head back. Carol was glad she could help him relax but tried to take care that it didn't cross a line. Rick was injured and her heart and her body belonged to Daryl. It was difficult, she knew Rick was feeling the effects of her touch and she knew how good his kisses felt and how he knew how to touch her. They had never had sex, not even oral sex, but they had pleasured each other several times in her bunk while they were together. She remembered the feeling of his thick finger inside of her and his moans when she wrapped her hand around his length under the covers, bringing each other to completion, stifling their moans with kisses.

Carol finished the backs of his legs and moved to clean his thigh and side closest to the gunshot, She had to lean over him to get to that side. She felt Rick's hand slide over her hand not cleaning him. His hand was cool, wet and slippery. He grasped his hand and directed it towards his lap. She felt like she was having an out of body experience. "Please, Carol. I miss you so much." He whispered just as he brought her fingers to brush his erection. As soon as her fingers made contact with it, she snapped out of her daze.

She dropped the washcloth as she snatched her hands away and it made a small splash as it landed in the water. "Rick, I can't. You know I can't. And you know why." Her face was flushed and she couldn't look him in the eyes. She couldn't even bear to bring Daryl's name into the conversation. She had been very close to letting her grief and fear of their situation cloud her judgment. She wanted to comfort Rick and she herself wanted comfort, but she would not put what she had with Daryl in jeopardy.

Rick picked up the washcloth and finished rinsing the soap off. "Carol, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have put you in that position. It's just so hard to have you near me and not want to go back to the way things were. Can I just blame it on the pain pills?"

"Of course, Rick. You've been put through the ringer. I have loaded you up with drugs. It tends to screw with your mind." She helped him out of the tub, wrapped his waist with a towel and sat him in a chair so she could change his bandages. When she peeled off the dressings, the wounds already looked ten times better. She breathed a deep sigh of relief. He was going to be just fine. She wrapped him in new dressing and he slipped into a loose pair of sweatpants. He looked and smelled infinitely better.

She helped him downstairs where Carl had lunch ready for them. Judith spied her daddy looking relatively normal and immediately wanted him. He sat on the couch and held her against the side that wasn't injured. They all ate in relative silence, but the smiles they shared reflected the good mood that they currently enjoyed. As they were finishing their meal, the sound of a loud car engine echoed down the street.

They were immediately on high alert. Carl and Carol grabbed their guns and went on opposite sides of the picture window. Rick stayed on the couch keeping Judith quiet and occupied, but his Python was close at hand.

Carol recognized the black truck right away as it began to drive closer to their hideout. "This is the truck I saw when I went to get formula the other day." She informed them. "I couldn't see who was in it or how many."

The rumble of the engine was louder and she saw the truck start to pass in front of the house. Suddenly, it braked. Then, the passenger door opened and a young Latina woman hopped out, gun drawn. The driver came around from the hood and she could see he was a burly man with strawberry hair and an unforgettable mustache. He was dressed in fatigue pants and an olive sleeveless shirt. What caught Carol's eye was the dog tags draped around his neck. Definitely former military. They looked like a force to be reckoned with as the man strode right past the young woman and headed straight to their Hyundai. She watched as he looked inside and jiggled the handle. The car was locked so he wasn't able to get in. He made no attempt to break the glass, but instead said something unintelligible to the woman. She disappeared immediately while he approached the front door. He took a walkie talkie out of his pocket and began speaking into it.

Carl and Carol both pressed back against the wall, trying to conceal themselves from the stranger. Just as the man reached the front door handle, Carol looked over to the couch and saw Judith set on the mattress on the floor and Rick nowhere to be seen. "Shit!" Carol exclaimed. Carl looked at her and she pointed towards the couch. Carl's eyes widened and he started to move but Carol put her hand up to stop him. "I need you here." She hissed.

The handle of the door started to turn. Carol aimed her gun and waited for him to break the glass and let himself in. Only he didn't. The burly man knocked on the door and she could see him out there, politely waiting like he was a vacuum salesman, gun down. She leaned her head back and tried to figure out what to do. He could have come in guns blazing, but was out there waiting. He stopped in front of the house for a specific reason as there were no obvious signs of life inside and made a point to inspect the car. Carol made her decision and hoped it was the right one. She unlocked the door and opened it.

Carl started forward and Carol shot him a look before facing the stranger, gun at her side. "Obviously you're here for a reason and you need to start talking." She sternly spoke.

She noticed right away the man had a presence. He was quite taller than her but muscular beyond belief. He eyed her up and down and chuckled, his green eyed gaze piercing through her.

"Well, ma'am, you sure aren't one to beat around the fucking bush." He smirked at her. "Suppose you must be the lady of the house? Let me introduce myself, I'm Ab…" he was cut off when Rick suddenly spoke in a lethal tone from behind her.

"You drop your weapon and I won't put a bullet in your lady friend." Carol swerved around and saw a pale Rick holding his gun to the temple of the beautiful woman that accompanied the stranger at their door. She turned back to the man and put herself in between him and Rick, raising her gun.

The man cocked his head and frowned. "Now this is not going how I thought it would. I advise you to get that gun away from Rosita so we can talk politely." He looked back at Carol and continued, "Before I was so rudely interrupted, my name is Abraham. That lady, you know by now, is Rosita. We actually are here because my friend is looking for people he lost. I think you may be his people. He should be here any minute."

With those words, a second vehicle pulled up behind the truck. The passenger door opened, and a dark haired main leapt out, an oh so familiar and distinct weapon clutched in his hand. His eyes locked on Carol's.

Carol and Rick's guns both lowered immediately. Carl ran over to pick up Judith and Carol took one look at Abraham and rushed past him out the door. She ran down the steps as the man ran towards her, dropping his weapon on the ground. He grabbed her before she even touched the last step and his mouth was on hers instantly. It was all too brief and he pulled back, wiping the tears from her face. "Third time I've had to come find you. I'm about to put a GPS in your pretty ass." The man she dreamed of and loved with all her heart pressed his forehead against hers, heaving out a shuddering sigh. "I thought I lost you. Never do that to me again, woman. I'll follow you into hell if I have to, but I'll always find you." With that, Daryl leaned down and kissed her again, his tears mixing with hers as they finally reunited.


	26. Refuge

**Author's Note: Well, we're winding down our story and our beloved couple is together again. Again, I appreciate everyone who is still chugging along with me. I posted a new one shot "Icing on the Cake" yesterday. It's a fluffy oneshot set during the hiatus. I am open to any ideas for other one shots of quick short stories. I love writing I just feel like I need prompting, lol!**

**XOXO Pamela**

**26. Refuge**

She couldn't believe how she felt in that moment. She felt victorious, floored and ecstatic all at once. Daryl was here, he was real, he was alive and he was kissing her. When his tongue touched hers she could taste cigarettes. She moaned into his mouth, her fingers pulling at his hair, pulling him deeper into her.

The man who introduced himself as Abraham cleared his throat behind them. "Looks like my friend here found his missus. You can thank me later after you two peel yourselves off each other." He chuckled heartily, clapping Daryl on the back, causing him to release her mouth to shoot him a glare.

"Thanks, asshole. I'd of found them days ago if you'd let me do it my way." He spun around to Abraham and Carol was shocked at his sudden agitation.

"Now, Daryl, we discussed this. We had to make sure you weren't leading us into some kind of trap, out to hurt our people. We've spent months building our place and we don't just let strangers in willy nilly. Especially raggedy ass biker dudes with crossbows. We're civilized people at the Estates." Carol marveled at how quickly Abraham could make himself so intimidating. When she opened the door, his body language was soft and now he looked like he meant business. She smiled inwardly. It's not often someone could out badass Daryl Dixon.

She wanted to know more about the place he was talking about. It sounded much like the prison had been, a community for survivors. "The Estates?" She questioned Abraham directly. "Is that your home, your refuge?"

Abraham's intimidating stance melted instantly, replaced with the southern gentleman she met before. "Yes, ma'am. It's called Wiltshire Estates and it's located just a few miles away. It's a gated community of fancy ass houses we secured and set up as our homes. There's just a handful of us there. We just got it recently secured and livable fulltime. Your man here came around looking for his lost people." He side eyed Daryl. "He's not one for manners. But after explaining his situation and leading us back to your former home, I realized there were some people that needed our help. So, we've been helping him find who's left."

Who's left. Those words struck Carol. Who else had made it? Beth, Zack and Hershel were certainly dead, and the bus with a majority of the group had been swarmed. She looked from Abraham to Daryl. Daryl's face reflected the sorrow she felt. He had to have tried to go to the rally point and saw the carnage. She addressed Abraham again. "Thank you so much for helping him. Rick, the man who is with me, he's injured. He was shot in the battle and I haven't been able to leave him to look for anyone. I was so worried we'd be separated forever." Her voice cracked at that and Daryl pulled her to him once more.

Rick slowly made his way over, helped by Carl. The beautiful Latina held Judith in her arms. When Judith saw Daryl, she went crazy, stretching out and reaching for him. He smiled widely and took her from Rosita. As he bounced a deliriously happy Judith against him, Rick came over and clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"You're a sight for sore eyes, brother. I thought I'd never see you again, thought I'd never see anybody again. Carol and Carl, they saved me. You've got yourself a wonderful woman. I know that better than anyone." He gave Daryl a resigned look and then spoke to Abraham. "I've already told Rosita here but I want to say I'm sorry I escalated things. We owe you a debt of gratitude for finding us. Rosita says we are coming with you back to your compound." He had put on a t shirt and jeans but was still barefoot in the grass.

"Yep, you folks are officially welcome. I advise you pack what you've got quickly. Rosita and I are going to head back first. Eugene's driving the other car. He'll bring you back once you've got everything. This doctor's place got lots of supplies?" Carol nodded at Abraham. "Good. Bring everything you can. Daryl here tells me you lost your doc but you have been training under him, that right?"

"Yes, Hershel was a wonderful teacher. Do you have anyone medically trained there?" Carol asked as they all turned to head back to the house.

"Eugene is a scientist so he's our go to guy. But I'm sure he'd love to have the extra hands since there's more of you than us now." Abraham stopped at the door. "Rosita and I are taking off. Try to get everything done before dusk. It can get hairy after dark where we are and we don't like to use any lights. It seems to attract them like moths to a flame." With that, Abraham gave a salute and he and Rosita headed for the truck.

Daryl was still holding Judith and he and Rick were looking at each other, seemingly having a silent conversation between them. Whatever passed seem to satisfy them both and they all went up the stairs to the house to pack what they could. It took less than thirty minutes and they had a huge haul of supplies they packed tightly into the back of the Suburban Daryl had arrived in.

Daryl introduced them to Eugene and Carol took to him right off the bat. He was hysterically funny and she could sense Daryl enjoyed his humor too, even when it was at his expense at times. Carol made sure Rick, Carl and Judith were secured in the Suburban and she and Daryl got into the Hyundai to follow them to their new destination.

As soon as they got strapped in the car, Daryl grabbed Carol's hand, entwining their fingers. "Missed you so much. I can't wait until we get there, I've got us our own house. It's fucking huge, five bedrooms, fully furnished. Looks like time just stopped there and everyone disappeared. No people, no walkers, everything intact." He leaned over as she drove, nibbling her ear. "There's the biggest fucking bed I've seen in my life there. We're going to christen it and every room in that damn place." He slid his hand up her thigh to the notch between her legs.

Carol felt heat rush right to that spot and she couldn't hold back the moan that escaped her. "I've missed you, too. But, we'll never get there if you make me come and I crash the car." She grabbed his hand that was rubbing her and placed it back into his lap, squeezing his erection through his pants.

This time, it was Daryl that moaned. "I'm a hair trigger right now, babe. Pedal to the metal." He groaned, covering her hand with his and shifting his hips against her.

She tsked him and pulled her hand away and he cursed in protest. "All in good time, my love. I want you in our new bed, showing me how much you missed me." She pecked his lips quickly and got her eyes back on the road. She changed the subject to a more tragic subject. "Has anyone else made it?"

Daryl's face was grim. "Glenn and Maggie got there yesterday. She's pretty much catatonic. Hasn't said a word since Hershel died from what Glenn tells me. Tyreese, Sasha, Bob and Michonne made it out with me. We got to the rally point and it was awful. We lost everyone on that bus. We put down who we could, but there were others… we just couldn't find enough of 'em to put down." He looked sick to his stomach. "I couldn't find Lizzie or Mika's bodies. But it was just parts and blood and…"

Carol put her hand up, bile rising. "Enough. When we got there it was swarming with walkers. Probably the herd from the college. If we had stayed any longer we would have met the same fate as them. Rick was unconscious and bleeding and I had to get him somewhere to get treated. It broke my heart to drive away from them." Her voice cracked and she swiped her eyes so she could see the road ahead of her.

Daryl reached over and used his thumb to catch a tear that got away. "You did right by Rick. He wouldn't want his kids in danger. He needed to get taken care of and you did exactly what you were supposed to do. I'm proud of my kick ass woman." He smiled at her and she tearfully smiled back.

The brake lights of the Suburban came on as they made a turn onto a private road. It was long and winding and magnificent oak trees lined it all the way to large wrought iron gates with a guard house in front. A very discreet but expensive looking sign welcomed them to Wiltshire Estates (est. 2010). The cars stopped right at the gates and Carol could see Abraham and Tyreese opening them to let them enter. It was a small cluster of very ritzy homes, each seemed to be on at least a half acre of land. They had circular driveways with pavers and fountains in many of them. The whole neighborhood had lots of wooded land with a creek between it and the solid walls that surrounded it entirely. It was perfect.

"We're over there." Daryl pointed over to a gorgeous brick Georgian that could have come straight out of a Jane Austen novel. Carol gasped and Daryl smirked. "I figured you'd like it. Reminds me of those fancy ass estates you see on those snooty BBC programs you always go on and on about." Carol pulled into the driveway and put the car in park. Daryl hopped out and headed over to her door, opening it for her and taking her hand to help her out. "I hope the new lady of the house approves." He said, grinning.

Carol looked at him, her eyes bright and shining. "Oh, the lady approves. The lady approves with all her heart!" She let him lead her to the front door and into their new home.


	27. Home

**Author's Note: Well, this is the next to last chapter. I'm happy our couple is finally reunited and making a new home for themselves. I've included some reunion sexy times since I know I'm all up on my husband when he comes home from deployment, even after being together as young pups, 17 years ago. Thank you to everyone that stuck with this. Over the holiday break I plan on concentrating on two prompts I was given. More than likely multi chapter. One MAROL and one CARTINEZ with CARYL in there too. Hope you give them a shot.**

**XOXO Pamela**

**27. Home**

Carol was awestruck when they entered the house. It was simply the most beautiful place she had ever been in. The floors were cherry hardwood throughout, there was a granite chef's kitchen and the furniture was obviously high end, probably Ethan Allen. It was a house she could have only dreamed of and now it was hers and Daryl's.

Daryl was already half way up the steps. "Come on! The best part's up here. You've got to see the master bedroom." He jogged the rest of the way up the grand staircase and headed for a door at the end of the hall.

When Carol entered the room, Daryl was flopped in the middle of a huge canopy bed with a red duvet and pillows of all shapes and sizes that went back four feet deep. He had already kicked off his boots and socks and was working on his shirt. He eyed her. "What are you standing there with your clothes still on? I told you we were christening this bed first thing." With that, he flung his pants at her as he shucked them off, leaving him only in his boxers.

Carol was grateful she had bathed that morning and took the opportunity for some personal maintenance when she found a fresh razor. Never miss an opportunity was her motto. She took her time unbuttoning her clothes and taking them off, leaving her in her bra and panties. Daryl watched her with hooded eyes the entire time, his eyes raking over her body appreciatively.

"Come 'ere." He growled and she approached him. He sat up in the bed and buried his face in her chest, his hands roaming up and down from her lower back past her ass to her thighs. He dragged his hands up and unsnapped her bra, pulling it slowly away from her breasts. He then used his mouth on her, kissing every inch of her breasts and stomach. He got to the waistband of her panties and traced a line above it with his tongue.

Carol flung her head back, her hands tangling in his hair, biting her lip to keep quiet. He kissed and licked every inch of her panties, then used one finger to lift the elastic up and suddenly his tongue was right there. She couldn't stop herself, moaning loudly as he explored her with his tongue. He was at it for several minutes until she couldn't hold back, climaxing and nearly collapsing as her legs felt like jelly.

Daryl chuckled against her heat as he held her up by her thighs, swiping it one last time with his tongue before pulling his face away. His beard glistened and she grabbed her shirt and wiped his face. "I'm a messy eater. Can't help myself when it's so delicious." He growled then swooped her up and dropped her on the bed. He was suddenly between her legs, his hardness pressed right against her sensitive mound. "Guess we can get rid of these now." And with that, he ripped the panties right off of her. His tongue was immediately in her mouth, shushing any admonishment she tried to form.

They kissed heatedly, hands roaming all over. He still had on his boxers, which didn't stop his arousal from popping out and rubbing against her wet folds. She slipped her hands underneath the material, grabbing his ass cheeks before grasping the boxers and tugging them down. He lifted his hips up, his erection pulling away from her for just a moment, before settling back down against her once again.

They writhed against each other for several minutes, his cock sliding against her slickness, bumping her sensitive nub over and over. She was close to another powerful orgasm. She reached between them and grasped him, guiding him inside her finally. They both groaned as he slowly slid inside her, inch by pleasurable inch. He hooked her leg under his arm, changing the angle of his penetration. He smirked down at Carol's face as her eyes bugged out and she nearly screamed with the change in angle. Oh yeah, he found a sweet spot. Her nails dug into his ass as he thrusted in and out of her.

Daryl shifted himself so he was on his knees, holding one of her legs off to the side while the other remained slung over his bicep. They were both sweating and Daryl squeezed his eyes shut, trying to hold off his impeding climax. "Shit, I can't, I'm so close…" he panted, his thrusts becoming more erratic.

"Oh God, fuck, DARYL!" Carol cried out as she came, clutching his ass so hard she scratched him. Daryl immediately let go, coming hard inside of her, a litany of profanities spewing forth as he pushed himself as deep inside her as he could go.

He was still on his knees, deep inside of her when he could finally talk. "Hot damn. You know you are so damn sexy when you cuss. Especially when I'm making you come." He flopped down on her, kissing her lazily. "That was some mind blowing welcome home sex. Love you so much."

Carol's heart was still beating rapidly and her insides were still throbbing. "God, I love you too. I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't found me." She traced the light scar from his bullet graze with one fingertip.

"I saw you driving like a bat outta hell in the Hyundai. I knew you had Carl and Rick. I saw him head towards your car after Michonne saved him from the Governor. She killed him, you know. Sliced right through him with her katana. Finally got what he deserved for what he did to all of us. To Andrea and to Merle." He moved off of her and pulled his boxers on. "I think we should go make ourselves known to everyone. See what digs the group's picked out." He held out his hand to her. "Might as well make it our official coming out." He smiled softly, entwining their fingers. "It's you and me now and forever."

"Now and forever." Carol repeated back to him. She let go of his hand long enough to clean herself a little and put her clothes back on. "I can't believe this place. It's amazing. But you know what the best part is? It's OUR home." She grabbed his face and looked into his eyes. "I knew the day you brought that flower to me that you would have my heart for eternity. I'm so grateful for you and your love." She brought her lips to his briefly. "Now let's go quickly make the rounds so we can get back her and get to christening the rest of this place."

Daryl followed her down the stairs, buttoning his pants on the way. They headed out the door and down to where they had a neighborhood community hall that Abraham set up as a meeting place for the group. When they walked in, everyone was already there.

"There's the lovebirds!" Abraham bellowed and Rosita smacked his arm playfully. "I see the missus approves of her new home."

Carol beamed. "I do, it's wonderful. Abraham, this place is a dream come true." She looked to her right and saw Glenn heading toward her at full speed, grabbing her into a huge hug.

"I'm so glad to see you. I've been sitting here dying to see you and Daryl's been monopolizing all your time." He jokingly glared at the man in question. "Daryl, you have to learn to share the Carol. Other people want their turn with the Carol. Stop being so selfish with the Carol." He spoke slowly, like Daryl was a naughty child.

Daryl rolled his eyes. "Fuck you, man. I hadn't seen her in days. You assholes will get your chance. I've got her for good finally." He slung his arm over her shoulder, effectively knocking Glenn away.

"Where's Maggie?" Carol asked, interrupting their interplay. "Daryl told me she's not taking things well." Her eyes were full of concern. "I'm so very sorry about Hershel. He was the best of men. What about Beth?" She grasped Glenn's arm.

"Maggie's in our new house. That Eugene guy gave her some kind of sedative to calm her down. Beth was in the tower with Zack. They were killed first. I don't know what to do for her. How to stop the pain." Glenn's eyes were full of tears and Carol hugged him tightly.

"You just be there for her and love her. It's never going to go away. I miss Sophia every single day but I had you guys to help me through it. I didn't even have the love of a strong man then. She's got one up on me in that respect." She smiled through her tears, trying to bring comfort to her dear friend as much as she could.

"Come see us later. We are just two doors down from you. I know Maggie will want to see you. She's been so worried. We've all been. Daryl here was a man possessed." He nodded his head to the hunter, who stood behind them stoically. He turned to Daryl and grasped his arm slightly and headed off back to his bride.

Daryl walked back over to Carol and put an arm around her waist. Michonne took the opportunity to approach them. She came into Carol's space, staring at her for a moment before enveloping her in an embrace. Carol glanced to Daryl, who had a look of shock and amusement plastered on his face.

"You are a brave warrior woman, Carol Peletier. Rick, Carl and Judith are all alive because of your courage and strength. You are in my debt." Michonne intoned seriously into her ear, quickly releasing the embrace afterwards.

Carol was so stunned by Michonne she could barely form coherent thoughts. "They are my family too. It's what we do for each other. But, I would be very appreciative if you'd keep an eye on Rick for me from now on. He's a terrible patient and needs constant supervision." Carol smiled at the woman in front of her.

"I plan on it. I'm going to be staying with them. The house is plenty big enough for the four of us and I'm pretty sure I'm going to need to keep an eye on our sheriff friend. He's already trying to pop the stiches you so expertly sewed. Besides, Carl and I have our comic book club to keep going. Actually, I'm officially inviting you to join it, if you'd like. It's very exclusive. Carl is president of the club and I'm the vice-president. We meet every Wednesday and Friday. Just bring some snacks!" It was the most Carol had ever heard Michonne say and she was thrilled with the prospect of forging a friendship with the enigmatic woman. Ever since Lori and Andrea died, Carol didn't have a female peer to turn to.

The two women hugged one last time before Michonne headed off towards a beautiful Tudor style home across the way. "Must be the Rick's new house." Carol mused. "Can I tell you a secret? Our house is the prettiest. You did so well, baby." She gazed adoringly at her handsome hunter.

"As soon as I saw it I knew it was going to be our home." Daryl answered. He regarded her solemnly for a moment, causing Carol to tilt her head curiously. Daryl cupped her face with his hands. "You know what you said to Glenn earlier? You were wrong." Carol was now thoroughly confused. "'Bout Maggie having one up on you. She doesn't. I loved you all the way back then. I've loved you for so long. Watching you lose your little girl and not being able to comfort you bout killed me. But don't think you didn't have nobody that loved you." He leaned down and kissed her softly.

Carol pulled away from the kiss, her eyes shining with unshed tears. "If there's one thing that I am grateful for in this god forsaken world we're in, it's you. It's always been you. Now, how about we get back to the house and finish what we started? I've got a few ideas I'd like to try out, if you'd like?" She bit her lip and reached down and grabbed one of his firm ass cheeks.

"Just think of me as your sexual guinea pig. My body is ready!" Daryl grabbed her hand and they quickly said goodbye to the rest of the group and headed back to their new home for round two, three, four and five.


	28. Blessings

**Author's Note: Well, my friends and fellow Carylers, we have come to the end of this journey. Thank you so much for supporting me and helping me with my first ever fanfiction story. It's been a labor of love and I can't believe I actually got the stones to do it and finish it. **

**Look for my next story in the next couple of days. It's a Carol centric fic about her struggles with finding a new place in the world after her exile. She finds herself in Martinez's camp and also finds a new start. It's called Life Like a River. I hope you give it a read, even if it's not a Caryl ever after.**

**Thank you all! I promise I will write more Caryl but my muses have me veering on other paths right now. Thank you again for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following. A Merry Christmas Caryl to all of you!**

**XOXO Pamela**

**28. Blessings**

A month had passed at their new home and everyone was adjusting very well to their new surroundings and situation. Daryl had taken a leadership position alongside Abraham right off the bat. Carol had an inkling they got along so well because Abraham reminded Daryl a lot of Merle. She knew he missed his older brother desperately and still wouldn't talk much about him. The pain was still an open wound for him and Carol did not want to reopen it. Abraham was highly impressed with the younger Dixon and they worked side by side on a daily basis.

Carol wondered if the strong bond that developed between Abraham and Daryl was also a byproduct of the distance Rick and he had between them now. She was deeply saddened the men had only a cursory relationship at the moment. Since integrating into the new community, Rick had spent most of his time recuperating with the help of Carl and Michonne. In fact, Carol found out first hand how much Michonne was helping heal the former sheriff. She had stopped by the house earlier in the week with some supplies Michonne had requested. When no one answered the front door, Carol went around the back and found Rick on his back on a chaise lounge with Michonne on top of him, half dressed and they were furiously making out. She stuttered her apologies and left the supplies, high tailing it out of there with a flaming face and a slight pang in her chest. She felt ridiculous feeling any sort of hurt or jealousy since she was deliriously happy with Daryl, but she felt slighted that Rick seemed to get over her so rapidly. By the time she made it back to her house she was over it and relished telling the story to Daryl, who howled with laughter and told her Michonne had always wanted Rick and he was surprised she hadn't eaten him alive by now. Now whenever she saw the two of them together, she had an image of Michonne as a preying mantis, ripping off Rick's head after mating with him. It left her with a permanent smile whenever in their company.

The two men maintained a strained friendship, but it seemed to improve day by day. Once Rick fully healed, he accompanied Abraham and Daryl on a couple of runs. One run brought a bounty of canned food and beer, which they drank at a community get together. Rick and Daryl sat together by the fire, not quite talking but seeming to enjoy each other's presence. Carol and Michonne gave them a wide berth, choosing to spend their time together clinking their bottles together and swapping stories about the men they loved. By the end of that night, Daryl and Rick had embraced in a half hug, Rick looking like a giant weight was lifted from his shoulders and Daryl smiling. It was a step in the right direction.

Glenn was still helping Maggie through her grieving process. Losing her father and sister all at once took a huge toll on the young woman. Glenn had been concerned her depression would turn suicidal, but something miraculous intervened before it got that far. The young couple found out Maggie was expecting. It was like a switch was turned on inside her. She went from a grief stricken daughter and sister to a protective, willful and determined mother to be. It was an amazing change and Maggie was now happy and confident once again. She had gotten pregnant while still at the prison, so Carol and Eugene estimated she was just into her second trimester. Glenn had already organized a run to get prenatal supplies and all the baby items you could think of. Between Judith thriving, now taking her first steps and the knowledge of Glenn and Maggie's upcoming baby, the new community was buzzing with hope for the future.

Even with those wonderful blessings, it didn't ease the deep sadness she felt for the loss of the children that didn't make it. She often thought about the kids, especially Lizzie and Mika, and missed the storytimes and survival lessons they had together. She tried to hide her grief but Daryl was ever observant and always made sure to hold her tight and stroke her hair when the feeling became too much and she dissolved into tears. Knowing that she herself was unable to have any more children with Daryl was sometimes too much to bear. Daryl was adamant he didn't want to be a daddy anyway. He said he was quite content babysitting Asskicker and planned on spoiling the Rhee baby rotten.

It was late in the day and Carol was in her kitchen, having a cup of tea and mending one of Daryl's shirts. She was enjoying the solitude and concentrating on reattaching several rogue buttons that never seemed to stay put on anything he owned. Daryl, Rick, Tyreese, Rosita and Abraham had gone out on a run to get more building supplies from a home improvement store a couple of towns away. They had drawn the walkers away the day before and were returning to get as much as they could. The Estates boasted its own moving truck Abraham had commandeered at the beginning of the turn. They had left at first light and were due back any moment.

She was snapped out of her reverie when she heard shouting community from the front of the development. Her heart leapt into her throat and she dropped everything and rushed out of the house. Thoughts of an injured or bitten Daryl tortured her mind as she ran towards the gates. What she saw when she approached stopped her dead in her tracks. Standing next to Daryl, in threadbare clothes and covered head to toe in muck and dirt, were two precious faces Carol never imagined she'd see again. "Oh my God." She said in a strangled voice. "Lizzie…Mika!"

The girls looked up simultaneously and ran at her full speed, slamming into her and almost knocking her off her feet. They were sobbing and trembling. "My girls. My brave, brave girls. Where… how?" She wrapped her arms around both of them, tears streaming down her face.

Daryl walked up to them, a soft smile on his face at the reunion. "We found them holed up near the store we went to. Tyreese got caught up in one of their snares. When they heard us, they came out to see what was going on. Your little Annie Oakleys were armed and ready to do some serious damage. They haven't said anything except your name." He looked at her meaningfully. "I told them I was bringing them home to you."

She crouched down in front of them. "Remember back at the prison when I told you that we were going to make it? We did, we made it. You are the strongest girls I know and I'm so proud of you. I've missed you so much." She cupped Mika's cheek with one hand and grabbed Lizzie's hand with her other.

She barely heard the whispered response. "We did what you told us to. Always act fast and be strong. They all died but we lived because we were strong." Tears cut channels in the filth on Lizzie's face.

"You were so strong. Let's get you two cleaned up and I'll make you mac and cheese. How does that sound? You'll love our house. Daryl picked it out. It's fit for the likes of Jane Austen." She stood and held her hands out to both of them. "Come on." The girls took her hands and they walked to the house, Daryl following behind with the girls' meager belongings.

After Carol got the girls settled into their rooms and bathing, she entered the master bedroom. Daryl was sitting on the bed chewing his thumb. He looked up as she walked in and lifted one arm towards her. She rushed into his embrace, smiling through her tears. "It's unbelievable. They did it. I thought they were dead. I grieved them. It's a miracle." She lifted her face to his and kissed him. "Are you okay with them staying with us? I know you said you didn't want to do the whole daddy thing. It doesn't have to be like that, more like guardians."

He brushed her growing hair out of her eyes. "As far as I'm concerned the minute I found them they became ours. You were meant to be a mom and I'm meant to be with you. It's pretty simple. You, me, Lizzie, Mika. We're a family from here on out."

Carol beamed at him. "You have made me the happiest woman in the world. You're my knight in shining armor, my protector, my savior, my best friend and my love. How'd we get so lucky?"

His dark blue eyes met her lighter ones. "Cause we earned it. I think the two of us have been through enough shit for ten lifetimes. I'm ready for our happy ending." He pulled her back into a tight embrace.

"Me too, Pookie. Me too."


End file.
